


Link and his dragon mother

by verifiaman



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Also she's kind of a slut., Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Body Modification, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Domestic Bliss, Dragons, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fantasizing, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Futanari, Harem, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Lolicon, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Nowi has a major tan, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Porn With Plot, She looks like a Gerudo now., Shota, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, tanned skin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiaman/pseuds/verifiaman
Summary: Nowi adopts the young hero and does a good job..for a while, until her urges get the better of her. Link X 'Harem'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Change Of Tactics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165721) by [JLDavenport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport). 



It was a really weird, weird thing to fuck your son, especially one that you literally picked up out of the alleyway because he had so much hair on him you thought he was a cute animal.

 

800 years after the age of Ylisse and Nowi, or Nono as she went by in this industrial era, had never seen anything like her little Link, the little cutie insisting that was his name. He had ears like a Manakete but had none of her race's strength or even blood. Thanks to a good 30 human years with Tiki, she could sense that this boy was blessed, very blessed, by _some_ deity of sorts, but she couldn't figure out which deity, only that it had something to do with courage and fertility.

 

After spending who knows how long taking his hair and cutting it to a short, ruffle-able length, she began teaching him how to speak, and learning quickly that he actually well couldn't. Oh he could make sounds and noises, which was how he was able to pronounce her name and stutter out his, but anything more than a few syllables was something he couldn't do. Still for a 5 year old he was amazingly intelligent, able to wrap his mind around swordplay and archery within minutes. She figured it probably had to do with that blessing, but by present age, when he was 10 and she was 1210, he even made his first ever grappling hook, somehow not ripping his arm off in the process of using it! Yes, her little Link -honestly, the name she chose for her daughter to go by that she so cruelly rejected was so much better than that name!- was quite the prodigy, and was growing up fast!

 

..Far too fast, as she found out one friday night.

 

 

_4 days ago..._

 

_'Hunting, hunting I'm back from hunting!'_ Nono cheered silently in her 16 foot tall dragon form, as she bought home food for today in a large wagon: three Caribou, four Deer, and sixteen Oxen, all of them with the fat and good parts separated and cooked with her fire breath, just like how she taught Nah to do. Why that girl was so insistent her name was terrible, Nono would never know.

 

In addition to being an expert weapons master, Link was also a near master architect! He built the two story wooden abode out of instinct and not using those 'schematic' thingies people made when using buildings. She of course did the heavy lifting in both her bipedal and dragon forms since smart as he was, he was still a 10 year old child, and she had to pretend to take a fall or two to boost his ego and not emasculate him. She used her bipedal form to help him saw and cut the wood and her dragon form to drink the lacquer and keep the wood in her stomach until the material seeped into the logs. He explained that it was to protect from termites, something that made her sad; she liked eating those things! When she was 54, Maribelle gave her buttloads of food to clear her mansion out of the tasty morsels! Ah humans and their overabundance of shame, never ceased to amuse her.

 

The sun was setting soon. One of the first things Manakete hatchlings learned in the first 50 human years of their lives was how to adapt to human time perceptions, and Nono was no exception. 365 days for humans and 24 hour day periods where they needed at least 6 hours of sleep. Manaketes aged every 1000 years, and as many of the Shepard's ancestors and her many boyfriends/possible pedophiles could attest to, she slept for  _weeks._ This made her an excellent for reconnaissance in either form when she was awake, and there was almost someone to take up the slack for her when she took a ligh nap which lasted a good 8 hours according to her friends. She travelled along the dirt road, lightly clearing out the weeds in the way with light specks of her dragonbreath, counting nonexistent points in her head if she torched a bug.

 

She let out a small roar to let Link know she was home, eager to see his smiling face when he saw the freshly cooked food. The best part was that she made sure to use that weird magnifying glass thingie to kill off the bad germs! 

 

_'He's not responding...'_ Maybe he was asleep? Oh he could be so lazy sometimes! She craned her long neck against the walls of the house.  _'Wakey waker sleepy-'_ *Pant Pant*  _'Huh?!'_ *Pant Pant* That was Link, but he never made those noises! They sounded like panting, but it didn't sound like he was exhausted, more like he was exerting himself.  _'He never wrote that he was practicing his woodwork today.'_ She always left the house when he put his schedule on the board; she couldn't stand the smell of sawdust and boredom, the latter of which being a terrible thing to smell. But he never made these sounds when working with wood, only afterwards. Curious, she used her tail to pull down the large wedge at the back of the wagon into the ground to keep it in place before reverting back to her bipedal form.

 

“Ahh much better!” She yelled in relief, waving her limbs around out of reflex before pocketing her Dragonstone in the pocket of her tiny tiny hotpants. Even after all these centuries it felt weird to shift between the two forms, and the fact her clothes, or what little she wore, grow back. Man that was weird. “Link, I'm coming in!” Her hearing was pretty abysmal in her human form, well to her at least, humans who didn't know what she was would call it pretty gosh-darn amazing, but she could just barely hear her son's panting. Not remembering where she put her keys or whatever they were called, she held out her index finger and willed a thin, gangly yet durable dragon claw to form, which she used to pick the lock and go inside, closing the door behind her once she got in and locking it. _'Weird things.'_ Nah always used those things to keep people out when just marking her territory was so much easier. She could be so silly sometimes. 

 

She took off her dirt covered boots and placed them at the side of the door, next to Link's boots.  _'They're clean..'_ And they were in the exact same position as they were from two days ago. Ignoring the panting from her son she knelt down and sniffed.  _'Just as clean too.'_ Which meant he hadn't gone out at all today. Now she was even more suspicous! However as she moved upstairs, her sensitive dragon nose caught something..something very familiar that she smelt a  _lot_ during the later half of the Plegian Campaign and the year between that and the war with Valm.  _'Oh.'_ Her cheeks turned red.  _'He's doing..that. again'_ Oh this is going to be  _very awkward._

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He met her on the streets, a strange looking Hylian. He at first thought she was a prostitute given what she wore, but the fact she didn't smell like one and the fact that she was obviously healthy, her hair a greenish-blonde color, reaching to her hips with many splits down the sides that made it look like a pine tree. Her skin was flawless, clean, and had a very deep tan to it, not a natural one, but one she accrued over time, turning what was probably fair white skin to a near Gerudo bronze. She wore some form of very tiny and _very_ inappropriate pink pants that didn't even reach past her crotch area that were adorned with two _very_ large ribbons attached to both sides of the inappropriate legwear. She was thin but had a bit of wiry muscle to her, fitting the Gerudo tan she had, and he would've confused her for one if not for her Hylian accent and her blonde hair. He didn't know how she could walk the streets of these slums without an inch of shame, but that's because he didn't yet look up. And when he did, his eyes widened in shock. The thing -and thing was the best word to describe it- that she called a 'shirt' was nothing more than two scale-like straps, what little of her modesty remaining saved by the giant ribbon that reached to her ribcage and the long, tattered purple cloak that. Her name was Nowi, but since he couldn't speak, he stuttered on the first syllable, so much so that she decided to call herself that from now on because 'it sounded cool'.

 

 

He found out very quickly that Nono didn't age like normal people. As he aged and matured to the young 12 year old he was today, she stayed the same in both body...and maturity. Living on the streets made him pretty good at judging people, frighteningly good, and his mother was a very frightening woman. Even before she demonstrated her transformation abilities, she was stronger, faster, and quite obviously smarter than him despite barely acting it. It was the little things that she did that tipped him off to how she could be when focused.

 

And by the goddesses themselves being around her at this age, he now understood why the older boys clutched their groin areas whenever the attractive -and clean- prostitutes came back from the alleyways. That skimpy, inappropriate outfit, she walked into town with him, skipping in time with his walking and teasing him for his reddened face. Being embarrassed for her was kind of stupid but he couldn't help it!

 

“Link time for dinner!” She was back already?! Link stopped his rubbing and looked out the window. It was sundown! How long had he been doing this?! “I got lots of meat today!” He had to finish now! He always managed to finish his frantic rubbing. It came to him one night while he was in bed, and he wasn't even thinking about her! He just wrapped both hands around his stick the best he could and began rubbing it up and down! It felt so good, so much fun, and then it ended with this white stuff! He just kept doing it again and again, and it wasn't until recently that he thought about his own mom!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_'He just came again.'_ Nono thought as her nose picked up the stench of semen. The massive table, large enough that even her tail would have trouble wrapping around it, was filled with all the roasted, cleaned food that she hunted for.  _'He knows how strong my sense of smell is, what is he thinking?'_ One of the things her time in the Shepards taught her was how to remove the smell of blood and foul smelling liquids from your belongings or person. Wyverns and other animals could smell the smell of blood and the like from a good distance away, so that skill was a necessity, a necessity that she imparted on him; if he was blessed by these foreign deities, then she was going to give him every advantage he could to give him an edge over whatever he needed to do. But he wasn't  _using_ these advantages! He was just..jerking his meat!

 

She couldn't very well confront him about it. Even in this kingdom of Manakete eared humans, humans were annoyingly secretive about their sex lives, and her daughter was just like them. Nah still wasn't happy with being shown that physical demonstration on how to perform a blowjob. “I'm coming up there!” She heard him yell and fall to the floor.  _'There we go!'_ She heard him put on his clothes and within seconds he was down the stairs, panting heavily, blushing and putting on a strained smile. He wore his casual clothes for when he went out for walks. It was a simple sleeveless brown tunic and brown pants.  _'He better not have jerked off on those!'_ It took her  _four hours_ to skin the calf needed to make those things! “So what took you so long?” She asked, trying not to blush herself from the incredibly potent smell of his semen. She'd probably have to teach him those birth control hexes Noire taught her. “Eh whatever! Sit down, sit down!” Link did so, taking his spot at the table closest to the window so he can enjoy the scenery outside, and watch he did, darkness setting in outside as the two of them finished the dinner. He ate a healthy sum of food and mom ate the other 600 pounds of food. She seemed especially voracious today, acting like she hadn't eaten in days! As always, he finished before her and normally he would have walked back to his room, but he was just so transfixed by her sudden bout of uncontrolled carnivorism! 

 

She laid on the table, her stomach bloated from all the food. Fat and grease from the slaughter coated her body, and she had just licked the last of the fat and meat bits off her hand and arm “Oh that's-' She let out a loud, near minute long burp. “-stuuuuf.” Oh man she seriously needed that! She just ate and ate and ate, something that she always did when it was dinner, but she was _really_ hungry tonight! _'Come to think of it, the last time I ever had this much was when I was-'_ Her eyes widened in horror. “Link go to bed.” She held her breath as she heard him run up the stairs and shut the door. She waited, and waited, until she heard him above her, where his bookshelf was located. She waited until she heard a few page flips -the volume of which indicated he was reading through that 'Hyrule Historia of his- until she let out a long, somewhat quiet moan. _'Oh this suuuucks!'_ She channeled her inner Manakete energy, her eyes glowing a bright green as she quickly burned all of the food in her body until her stomach was back to it's normal, taut shape. “Oh man, I'm gonna pay for this later...” For a good two hours at least. She'd need to get a good two miles away once her stomach starts knockings, but she could move now....and she had to clean up this mess she made before she could do anything. _'Oh please,_ _ **please**_ _don't come downstairs Link, no matter what you hear!'_

 

 

 

 

Upstairs, Link was hoping to the Goddesses that the sounds of him flipping his door length history book would overpower him 'jerking off', as he heard one of his fellow alley youths call it after someone interrupted the boy. His manhood was standing tall and erect -he really needed to find what the word for this state was- and soon he began rubbing it up and down with both hands. It was quite frightening, seeing how fast this thing grew over the years. What was once a strangely large 5 inches when he first started to comprehend what the thing his pee was coming out of was grew over the years to 12 inches, and when it stood up, it grew to 18 inches! Even when tiny and squishy the thing was half as big as his arm, and when it stood up it was like one of those new balloon whatchamacallits being inflated!

 

He kept his moans in as he loudly flipped the thick pages, rubbing up and down his penis. Why did his mom have to be so Goddess-darn attractive?! She said she had kids before, dozens of them! Didn't she have an ounce of shame?  Was she even conscious of the effect her outfit had on people? Well obviously she didn't! It didn't help that she had to bet the  _ only  _ woman he ever met that physically didn't have a set of moles, boils, or malformed body parts. Her skin was flawless, but for many Hylians, bronze skin was offputting. She said that she had fair white skin like his- which wasn't completely emasculating- And because of something called 'Age of consent' being a pain in her butt and her own lack of self control, she got the tan. Link shuddered as his weiner shook with pleasure. Her bronze skin and lack of bouncy bits wasn't something that made her less attractive. No, what made her attractive to him was her skin; so soft and smooth, so disease free, so not ugly, with her perfect, white and hole free teeth! So flawless and perfect that reflected her inhuman nature...the thought of touching it made his penis feel even better than before! If his hands felt good with his rough, calloused skin, how good would Nono's hands feel?!

 

_ 'You like that Link?'  _ He could imagine her sitting down in her human form on the bed with her legs crossed, her smooth, green dragon tail wrapping around his wiener and constricting it.  _ 'You're not weird at all! Honestly you should have told me about this, I could have helped!'  _ Yeah she could have helped, she probably would have if he asked with just a shrug, but...she was just so tiny! He didn't know how to 'stick it in' a girl, plow her or other vulgar synonyms he heard, but he was pretty sure he'd kill her if he tried!  _ 'Don't be embarrassed.'  _ Dream Nono whispered with a gentle smile as she used her tail to guide his massive wiener to her toned stomach and rubbed the head on her soft, brown skin. Now he didn't know exactly how her skin would feel on his wiener, but he could imagine how good it must be, he  _ was  _ pretty smart for his age! And if her skin was soft, imagine how her tongue would feel!

 

Unbeknownst to him however, Nono below was doing something similar to him, spurred on by the verbal and physical emanations of his lust.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“He's saying my name!” Nono wailed, her face red as she grinded against the side of Link's chair, a copious stream of juices flowing down the side and onto the floor. The table was just as messy as she had left it, and the smell of roasted meat had long been replaced by the scent of her musk as she re-enacted the nervousness and awkwardness that she assumed was Nah's conception according to Lucina, only this time the nervous, shaking man in this case was the chair buckling under the strain of her soft, weak, break the spine of a normal man's grinding. It was a long time since she had a husband, or wife, or shared her daughter's husband or wife after much pleading with Nah -girl must have been Frederick's daughter with how prudish she was- and raising a kid put a real hamper on her sex life! Not to mention that in this strange, non Naga worshipping country, there was this thing called 'age of consent', and she couldn't get some drunkard fresh out the bar for a night of good, disgusting fucking that the guy would regret in the morning! Luckily the wood was reinforced with an excellent combo: the strength of her stomach acids, lacquer, and a good helping of magic, meaning it would take a lot more than what she was giving before it'd even crack. The mostly fined to a finish wood felt _so_ good against her thick clitty, what little grooves and bumps there were fueling the pleasure that had been boiling for years in the millenia old pre-teen's body. Her teeth were clenched as she squirted, the force of which making a very tiny thud noise against the wood as some of it bounced and splashed onto her leg. “More, I need more!” But she couldn't get more! “I need more!” But she couldn't, not with her son, no matter how much he jerked off to her! If the whores here weren't so disgusting and disease filled she would have nipped this problem in the bud, but she wouldn't let those walking disease sacks even come close to her much less Link, and she was immune to STD's! “More....more....mooooOOOOOORREEEEE!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Link had heard from many of the alley kids that a woman's mouth felt really good. Well Link's mouth felt warm and wet whenever he -or Nono- picked food out of his teeth, so he had a good indication of how good her mouth would feel on his dong.

 

_'Wewweewewew'_ He didn't know how she would sound putting her mouth on his stick, so he made it up as fantasy Nono did whatever girls were supposed to do when they put their mouths on sticks so she just stayed there with the thing in her mouth. Maybe it was like using a slimy washcloth, like whenever Nono accidentally drooled on him while she was hunting as a dragon? He didn't know and at this moment didn't care. Link continued rubbing faster and faster, some of the white stuff from his tip coming out in spurts half the size of his fist, arcing over his bed and landing on the floor with a loud, moist 'THUD!' that rung in his sensitive ears. the volume of these thuds made him wince with each and every impact, in rhythm with his thrusts, the white slime coming out bigger and landing louder until with a final wail, he let out all of it, the volume of the impacts as the slime hit the walls and ceiling hurt his ears.

 

 

**'THUD!'**

 

**'THUD!'**

 

**'THUD!'**

 

Each and every thud was like battering ram on the tiny iron lock that was her moral fiber. The pain from the volume of the thuds was complimented by the intense pleasure she was receiving from both humping the chair that was slowly cracking under her force, and the intense smell of her son's semen coming from above. A puddle of juices as wide as her body had formed under her, and with each and every thud, her pussy squirted and produced more juices that coated the floor. Deep, low reptilian hisses came from her mouth, her teeth sharpening. _**“Liiiiiiinnnnnnkkkk”**_ She wanted her son, _needed_ her son, needed him inside her, stretch her! And so like a drunken beast, she lumbered to the stairwell, grabbing the walls for support with enough force to break through the wood.

 

 

“Ha...Ha...Ha...” Good lord it was everywhere! His mattress, his desk his books, oh goddess above his poor books! Nono was...well she probably wouldn't care about the mess itself, he was the one who had any sense of what being clean was, and she cared as much about monetary funds as she did about decency....no, he was the only one who cared about this.

 

_**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!** _

 

What was that?!

 

 

_**SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!** _

 

It sounded like something was coming up the stairs, something loud and heavy! He didn't have to ponder any longer as his door was incinerated, Nono on the other side. Her bronzed skin was slick with sweat, her hair stuck to her body as tiny wisps of fire came from her nose, smoke coming from her mouth. She was nearly naked, what little scrap of clothing she had on her body showing burn marks. Her lower half was absolutely dripping, and what he was assuming was her peehole was shooting out clear liquid. She was panting heavily, and the smell of smoke and what he was assuming was her scent was filling the room. “Liiink...Liiink.” And before he could ask, just what she was doing, Nono pounced on him.

 

 

_2 days later..._

 

Nah let out a yawn as she slowly came up to the cottage her mother and son made. The decades had done her good, giving her an extra two feet over her pure Manakete mother, and curves that said mother would not stop pointing out. She didn't get that ridiculous tan her mother spent five years getting, keeping her skin as fair as the day she was born. Though she could do without the extra weight on her chest and butt. It provoked her into wearing baggy, unflattering clothing whenever she went out, not only to avoid the attention of lecherous men and their possibly jealous mates, but also to keep her assets from bouncing so much, and with her near 6 feet of height, it made clothes shopping a living hell. It often made her wonder if mother somehow procreated with Noire or Tharja with how..gifted her body was,and such thoughts weren't helped by mother joking about that saying things like 'Hey, I'm not gay, but I'd totally suck their tits if I was!' Puberty was not very kind to Nah with mother around.

 

As she came closer and closer to the cottage, a faint, very familiar smell entered her nostrils...a  _ very  _ familiar smell.  _ 'I-Is this a brothel?!'  _ Did she seriously use the housing advice she begged her for days to divulge to make a sex dungeon?!  _ 'Oh you little harlot!'  _ She couldn't believe her! Using those puppy dog eyes, doing all the chores around the house, and babysitting her friend's child-  _ 'Oh goddess,  _ _**I'm** _ _ the mother!'  _ And if she was the mother, she was going to give whorishly dressed brat a punishment a long time coming!

 

She summoned her tail and used two of the spikes on it to clog her nose and marched into the den of sin, kicking the door down...and upon entering she nearly fainted from what she saw.

 

There was semen **everywhere.** Dried up, still slimy, dripping from the ceiling and whatever ledges there were, _coating_ the walls, and on the **stairs!** _'What is this? WHAT IS THIS?!'_ Did her mother have an orgy in here?! Her ears picked up the sound of a very intense blowjob- and she knew this because her mother took her to a brothel when she was old enough to have sex- and she walked towards the sound, careful not to step in the puddles produced by thousands of men. The sounds became louder, louder, moister, harder -oh Naga above why did mother show her how to get a blowjob right in front of her?! 

 

And when she came to the source, those memories came back. She ignored the fact that her mother was being forced into the wall by the abnormally large penis of a small child and instead focused on her purplish face, so purple it was coming in from the deep tan, and the fact she was openly masturbating to the brutality inflicted upon her with her fingers jammed in both holes. She took it all in, the excess semen, the fact that the child just came into her mother's throat with such force that it proved that  _ he  _ was the one who produced all that fluid, and the fact that her mother's eyes were rolled up but still conscious. She took it all in, found a place that wasn't covered in sperm, and just sat there and bought out a book, producing wings from her back and using the spikes on the ends to plug her ears. Sadly a sense of nostalgia came welling up, having done the same thing back when mother was in the period of trying to conceive her.

 

Mother had a lot of questions to answer for. And why was that boy's left hand glowing?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


  
  


**5 years ago...**

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Nah screeched as she stared at the short, bushy haired creature stumbling on his own fur. “Is that some two-legged sheepdog?!”

  
  


Nowi, sporting a somewhat beige color to her skin, rolled her eyes. “Nope. This is my son! I call him Link!”

  
  


“Fantastic, your naming conve-what'd you say?”

  
  


Nowi looked up at the giant of a woman that was her daughter from the future -man that was weird- and gave her a grin. “That's my baby boy! Isn't he cute?!”

  
  


Nah closed her eyes and knelt down to her whore of a mother, her breasts bouncing from the motion. “You adopted a beast for a son.”

  
  


Nowi huffed and crossed her arms. “Nooooo, I adopted one of those not-Manaketes, a Hylian!”

  
  


“You kidnapped a Hylian?” Nah's face was contorted into a smile, her patience already at her limit. “I warned you about doing that mother, you are not some kennel for strays!”

  
  


“Pfft! I didn't kidnap him!” She turned to Link and whistled. “Here Linkie, here boy!” To Nah's horror, the poor child was trained like a pet, eagerly coming to Mother and tripping on his hair, rolling until somehow his head -at least Nah thought it was his head- landed on the woman's piss-poor excuse for pants. “Good boy!”

  
  


“..That is a sentient _being_ Mother, not a **pet**!” And to think, she wanted this woman to act like a real parent?!

  
  


“Yeah, that's kind of the problem.” She said with a nervous chuckle, Nah swatting her hand away with her tail when she petted her son. “How exactly do I do the mother thing? I mean, I don't have any kids and all that.”

  
  


“....Of course you don't.” It took her a while to except the complete lack of paternal love Mother had for her. Manaketes only held maternal instincts for their children until they were compltely self-sufficient, and since she could gather her own food, find her own mate, and make her own living spaces, Mother had no instincts or desire to guide her outside of curbing her Draconic instincts. It was why Manaketes like Tiki were so special in that regard. That and the Voice of Naga already went through puberty, so she was old enough to have a complete understanding of those instincts.With a sigh she got up, her breasts bouncing again from doing so. “Are you sure-”

  
  


“-Hey, you're not wearing a bra! Man you have some thick nipples, no wonder you never wore my clothes back when you were a kid!”

  
  


Nah's eye twitched. “Are you  _ sure  _ that you can care for a child?”

  
  


Mother stared up at her with a deadpan expression. “Noooo, that's why I asked  _ you _ .” Nah rolled her eyes; of course. “So how do I do the whole parenting thing?”

  
  


Nah took a second to stare at the idiot and her poor pet. She knew a lot about her draconic lineage -mostly thanks to Tiki informing her due to Mother's knowledge persisting of the basics- but she could tell that the idiot was set on making this stray her child. Within that lackadasical, vapid expression was the dragon that set ablaze an entire platoon without mercy for the sake of the kingdom she swore fealty to and her friends. She  _ was  _ serious about this, and if there was one thing both Mother and Tiki taught her, it was to  _ never  _ try to separate a Manakete from their child, whether you be a friend or a loved one. “First thing's first,  _ do not mark him. _ ”

  
  


“Why not?” Nowi's human teeth changed to sharp, carnivorous ones, holding Link in place with her hand when he tried to wander off. “How else will I mark him?”

  
  


“Humans don't mark their children!”

  
  


“But he's a Hylian!”

  
  


“THAT DOESN'T MATTER!” Link flinched from her voice, Nowi turning to her with narrowed eyes, hissing angrily. “U-uhmmm, as I was s-saying, humans don't mark their children!” Nah took a second to calm down; by Naga above she forgot how terrifying the woman could be! “There is no scent or scarring of the body involved!”

  
  


Nowi let out a sigh of relief. “Thank Naga! I got introduced to that through Tharja and Noire, and let me tell you, our fangs go through their skin like paper!”

  
  


“....I see.”

  
  


“I don't have to pee on him do I?”

  
  


A manic, exasperated chuckle came from the tall, pale woman's lips. “Anything you did with those perverted lunatics you  _ don't  _ do with him, understand?”

  
  


“Gotcha!” She petted Link on his head and to Nah's complete lack of shock given what she just learned, the smaller, older woman reached into the mass of hair and took a collar off the boy's neck with the words “Tharja's buttslut' engraved on it. “Can I keep it?” She asked hopefully, too busy reminiscing of all the things her and the collar went through, not noticing her daughter's mouth expelling steam nor the look of utter disgust on her face. “It's all I got to remind- HEY!”

  
  


With a pent up fury of 400 or so years, give or take the last time she vented her frustrations about the woman, Nah swiped the collar out of the whore's hand and, ignoring the diminutive woman's pleas, set the metal ablaze with her fire breath, reducing the thing to molten slag that flowed inbetween her fingers. “Now listen here you incompetent!” She gently wrapped her tail around the boy, shivering in disgust at how  _ thick  _ and dry the mess that covered his body was, and softly put him aside so as not ot set off Mother's wrath...and once that was done, she quickly wrapped her tail around Mother, tight enough to cause the organs of a full grown elk to spew out of it's mouth, which for Mother meant it was quite pleasant. “Listen very carefully from someone who has  _ had  _ children and raised them to be proud, honorable alumni over 50 different institutions! I am going to instruct you on how to do something a  _ human  _ female your physical age already know to do!”

  
  


“Wow, you're really passionate about this huh?” A cheeky grin came onto her face. “And kids in over _fifty_ different institutiwhatsits? A bit of a spunk lover are we?”

  
  


Nah slammed the idiot into the ground face first before bringing her to her face to explain what was basic common sense, because by Naga, the last thing she wanted to see was the woman porking her own child!

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Present**

  
  


  
  


“And that... is how you found.... my son showing my throat..... what you went through during Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour.” ~~Whore~~ Mother raspily finished, ending with a loud wheeze for air. Whether she was blushing or not, Nah couldn't tell under that deep tan. It amazed Nah that Mother was able to say all that and make such a stupdi analogy after coming back from having her throat stretched to disgusting proportions, and it amazed Nah even more that she was able to _understand_ Mother at all! “I regret ...only the fact I didn't give him one of.... those 'Sex Ed' books!' Her voice was so raspy! If Nah could put it into words, Mother sounded like those elderly patients whose voice suffered from that Cigar phase a few decades back and- “PLEH!” -And she just coughed up a glob of reproductive fluid mixed in with dragon saliva. “Ok, breahting' good...breathing's good...”

  
  


“Thank you, that will be all.” Nah said with a shudder of disgust, seeing the blonde boy do the same. There was no need for Mother to go into detail about what she just did with her pride and joy, and Nah was just going to assume that the tightening of her own chest and her red face was from embarrassment and disgust. Yes, that was it. “So..your son.” Her still _naked_ son -save for his hat- who at least had the decency to attempt to hide his unnatural maleness from her gaze. “When and how?”

Mother shrugged, turning a finger into a dragon claw so she could pick her ear. “Beats me.” It was at this point that Nah realized that she blocked out the fact that Mother was naked and covered in semen. “Hoo, nothing salty clogging up the canal! I hate being waterlogged. Anyhoooooo, long story short we made this cabin, and he fucked my throat so hard that I have laryngitis now!” She patted his back when he let out a sad whine. “Oh don't worry, I haven't had a throatfucking like that since I-”

  
  


Nah was about to let out a final scream of frustration, but it seemed that whatever motherly instincts Mother did have honed in on her son's discomfort. Too little too late, Nah thought, but the boy was commendably patient. “Aww that's right!” But given who this was.... “This is my daughter, Nah the buzzkill!”

  
  


“Of course!” Nah yelled through gritted teeth. “Mother, don't you think your _son_ is maybe a bit _nervous_ from being _naked_ after having sex with you? Could he be horrified by his semen output? Don't you think-”

  
  


“Yeah yeah I get it!” Mother interrupted, having the gall to roll her eyes as she turned to her son. “Link sweetie, mommy's gonna clean up this mess you made, alright?” It was ruined by the semen on her face, but the tenderness she showed was genuine, as if she was a different person. “Go up to your room and once this is done I'll give you a bath, ok?” Her son nodded with reddened cheeks, taking one embarrresed glance towards Mother before turning to her and running up the stairs. To Nah's utter disgust, each and every step was punctuated with the wet splat of his semen. “So now that he's gone, I guess it's time for some answers huh?” To Mother's credit, she at least had the decency to show some shame and embarrassment.

  
  


  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Nono's daughter was not helping his current mental state.

As he drew the bath water, he could think of nothing but that 500 Rupee figure of hers. Or maybe it could be 1200 Rupees. 2000? either or, her chest moved with a bouyancy and springiness that was too natural to be artificial. She looked rich enough, her clothes looking to have cost a good 1000 Rupees in total at least, so why couldn't she afford a bra? They looked to be in her price range!

  
  


He knelt down and turned off the faucet before dipping his hand into the half filled tub; cold. With a frown he let out a loud yelp.

  
  


“Hold on sweetie!” Nono's voice yelled from downstairs. “I'll be coming up soon!” Oh that's right, he wasn't allowed to bathe alone. He let out a sigh as he sat on the floor, struggling not to think of his mother's chocolate colored naked body or her daughter's milky white breasts. He didn't want to think about them, because thinking about it made his thing hard, and if his thing got hard,, then who knows what Mother or him would do. At least Auntie Nah was keeping her busy.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“And to top it off, you are a repugnant, repulsive, vile whore of a woman!” Nah fell to the ground panting, her breasts hitting her reddened face as she calmed down. “You....you....oh my goodness, I think I vented out all my anger!”

  
  


Nono could feel the happiness radiating off her first child. “Good for you!” She congratulated, her old voice starting to peek out of the cracks of her raspy tone. Sure, half the stuff thrown her way _wasn't_ even about her, but it seemed Nah pent up rage was pretty bottled up. Why her kids wanted to be employed if it caused this much stress, she didn't know. “So, can we clean this up? This cum's getting kinda crusty on my skin!” The reptilian growl emanating from her daughter told Nono the answer to that. “Fine fine.” She took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing up to twice the size of her own head, before exhaling, letting out a powerful burst of steam, tinted with her own stomach acid and saliva. She crawled into it and within seconds, goopy and hard thuds fell to the ground as she let out a satisfied, loud moan as she ran her fingers through her hair. “You know something?”

  
  


“...what?” Oh Naga above, she was going to talk about her sex life again, wasn't she?

  
  


“The last time I got this much man juice on me was around like, 20 human years ago, maybe 10? I don't remember, but _wooow_ it was a party!”

  
  


“Of course mother.”

  
  


“You got a nice fuckable rack on you-”

  
  


“....Of course.”

  
  


“-And you're white, like 'I'm made of milk white'.” To Nah's great displeasure, Mother began panting. Because of _course she would!_ “So I-I'm kinda feeling nostalgic a-a-ab-b-booooOOOOOOOHHHH!” Mother was being slutty again. She was as nice to be around when she was being slutty than Nah was during her time of the month. “I-I-I-I-I” She could not tear her eyes away as thanks to her advanced Manakete senses, she could -unfortunately- see her mother through the steam, blatantly _masturbating_ in front of her daughter -and even ignoring the familiar relationship, another _person-_ Her fingers at her crotch as she humped away. “I-I-I-IiiIIIII” With a loud wail she came, a small jet of her vaginal fluid shooting out from her urethra like one of those new 'water hoses' in the richer parts of the country; _exactly_ like those things. Nah didn't know what was more surprising; that she was surprised at her mother's depravity, or that her ejaculation could reach so far across the room. “I..I...I....”The steam finally cleared as Mother crumpled to the floor. From the angle she was at, Nah could see her tongue hanging out on the floor, reaching to her elbows as she thrusted in the air in time with her panting. “W-what was I talking about?” She asked, her voice returning to normal as she shakily brought a hand to her crotch. “Man I love an audience...”

  
  


“...Your son.” Nah lied in disgust, mostly at herself for the lack of it she was feeling towards this situation. “I'll clean up this disgusting mess, go to your son, whore.” And far away from her. “Go to your-”

  
  


“-If you were younger, I'd have fixed him up with you.” Nah's eyes widened as Mother's tone turned serious...while lightly rubbing herself. “Our friends are dead, my husbands are dead ….yeah, you're probably the person I'd go to for anything.”

  
  


“Where is this coming from?” The only connection to this sudden shift in mood and Mother's slut frenzy was the mention of her child!

  
  


“Your general demeanor, it was all...negative.” And yet she was still masturbating. “I just want you to know that you're...important to me, ya know?”

  
  


There was silence for a full minute. the sound of Mother's moist vagina and her heavy panting being the only thing Nah could hear. “Disgusting, perverted, nymphomaniac slut...” She grumbled. “I come to visit you, and you have a son. A son in which you let yourself get violated by like some-”

  
  


And then Mother was right above her, kneeling down with an unnerving smile. “Don't mention my baby boy in such a negative light sweetie.” She flashed Nah her teeth, her sharp _dragon_ teeth. “Thanks for insinuating I raised a _rapist_ by the way, that I was weak enough to let some kid take advantage of me.” She looked away out of shame as Mother let out a 'Hmph!' and patted her on the head. “Don't worry, don't worry.” Her tone was so soft, it made her feel so tiny compared to the literal tiny woman! “Link's not a pervert, and I'm gonna prove it to you!”

  
  


Mother than picked her up with one hand, and ignoring the mess around her, skipped up the stairs.

THUNK THUNK THUNK!

  
  


“Huh, think we have some rats.” Nono said to herself, not noticing her daughter hitting the support beams with every step.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Link's ears perked up when Nono kicked the door opened- thankfully didn't kick it _in_ this time- and gently put her daughter down on the ground on her back. She waved to him before fiddling with the taller woman's clothing.

  
  


“Mother, get off of me!”

  
  


“Stop being a little wuss! The 10 year old's handling this better than you!”

  
  


Link wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't look away. Nono effortlessly turned her daughter over -he really had to find out what her name was- and undid the buttons on her blouse, allowing her breasts to bounce free. How they even bounced like that, so hard that they hit her in the face, when she was on her stomach eluded him. Those pale, milky, physics defying orbs were even bigger than he thought, so massive and vein-free.

  
  


“Woo-ow, you grew up!” Nono cheered as she shamelessly grabbed her daughter's massive cleavage. “You could lift these babies up to your mouth and suck on them!” Actually, just one could cover her whole head, but as Link learned _far_ too many times Nono was terrible at math. “Now let's get those clothes off! It's gonna be so cute to see, my two kids in the bath together!”

  
  


“WHAT?!” Link winced from the volume of Nah's shriek as she tried in vain to fight against Nono. “Let me go you deranged pervert!”

  
  


“Yeah sure.” And then she took Nah's clothes off. In two blinks of Link's eyes, the short dragon girl had taken off her daughter's clothing and undergarments, leaving Nah with her round, shockingly plump buttocks in the air, just as confused as her adoptive brother. “And there we go. Man, you can be such a wimp.”

  
  


Nah's eyes met Link, and between the two siblings, a bond of understanding and annoyance was born as Nono grabbed Nah with her tail and put her in the water and pointing Link to the tub as well. Once both her kids were in the cold water she put her face against the wall of the bath and heated it up with her breath for a full 3 minutes. “There we go!” She then jumped into the tub, putting Link's face to hers with her left hand and forcing Nah's chest to her face with her tail, moving up slightly so she could be cheek to cheek with her daughter. “Now we're all together, one big happy family!”

  
  


“...Yay.” Mother's son seemed to agree with her. “So what, pray tell, do you want us to _do_?”

  
  


“Talk -well I'll talk for your brother here since he can't, like at all- and...and....talk!” She grabbed Nah by the neck when the taller girl tried to leave. “Sorry, we're _bonding._ And not sex bonding, I mean actual bonding. He's rarely seen you and now's the perfect time for you guys to talk!”

  
  


“WHILE NAKED?!”

  
  


“Yep!” She grabbed Link with her tail when _he_ tried to leave, and shoved him into Nah's chest, causing the pale orbs to bounce as she kept Link there. “Sooo Nah.”

  
  


“Yes, _whore?_ ”

  
  


“How was your day miss anal lover?”

  
  


“W-wha-”

  
  


“Well I just assumed; you got such a _massive_ stick up your ass!”

  
  


_'Her and her ridiculous metaphors...'_ What did that even  _mean?!_ She looked down at the boy whose blonde hair and red face distinguished him from her bountiful valley.  _'He's just as confused as I am.'_ Oh how he must have suffered. “I was doing great mother. I settled a land dispute between a Goron merchant and a Hylian lord, with the case in the latter's favor.” She user her own tail to slap the whore on her head when she let out a very audible yawn. At least the boy seemed interested in what she had to say. “It was quite hilarious actually! The lord was shockingly well educated on zoning laws, which was a breath of fresh air to me, so I just acted as the mediator between the Goron and the Hylian while they disputed their claims! What I thought would take me at least four days-” And there was another slap to the woman's head when she tried to go to sleep. “-Took me only three hours!” A sense of glee permeated throughout her body, both at seeing Mother put in her place, and at someone that wasn't trying to get her on her knees that was actually  _interested_ in what she was saying! She wrapped her tail around Mother's midsection and lifted her in the air as she stared down at the  ~~ boy ~~ Link, smiling warmly at the eagerness in his eyes. “You like my legal jargon?!” He nodded eagerly, causing Nah to let out a happy trill and pet him gently on the head. “Oh to think I would find a hungry intellectual in the whor- I mean Mother's house! Such an adorable little flower in this-” She stopped petting him silently and looking up with a tooth-bared smile at Mother, who was giving her own smile right back, smug and happy, and there was a warning in that bright, cheery grin.

  
  


_'Keep a smile on his face or else._

Nah gave a deep snarl at her before turning her attention to Link. “Now as I was saying, It only took me three hours, because the two actually knew what I was saying and I just had to do my job instead of acting like a glorified teacher! The problem was actually in my division, where a zoning ordinance-”

  
  


_'Ah they're getting along so well.'_ Nono thought happily as she looked down on them below, talking about boring crap that she couldn't give one iota about.  _'I haven't seen Nah so happy in years!'_ She always did try to get her into this boring stuff, probably as a way to show her off because  _man_ did that girl have an ego as big as Link's dick, but the last time she was this happy was when she had sex with her dad...though that didn't last long, since telling a girl to spank her hard and call her daddy was really hot when it was someone with issues like Noire, and-  _'Oh I'm masturbating again.'_ She took her tail out of her pussy with a reluctant, soft *plop*, Nah taking the time to glare at her for a second before resuming her talk with Link, a reluctant blush on her face.  _'Watch and observe! This is a playdate after all!'_ Never thought she'd hear herself say that, with  _Nah_ of all people.  _'Huh, come to think of it, it's like we're **both** his moms.' _ Nah sent them money, she stayed at home teaching Link how to survive, Nah sent him books, she trained him in weaponry the best he could, Nah occassionally got drunk and sent a hate filled letter directed at her-  _ 'Nah, Nah's more like the dad that isn't around.'  _ She let out a soft chuckle.  _ 'Nah-Nah.' _

  
  


“I needed to chart out a route for the Goron to safely bring his goods into the city, so I used an Oracle Stone to call the nearest city councilman-

  
  


_ 'And bored now!'  _ Man that fucking really got her thinking of sex! The way she made him beg, the way he snapped and threw her to the ground, stretching out her body to ridiculous proportions. It was a good thing that a Manakete's human form, while set, was also incredibly durable, and thanks to training from Tiki, she could take her son's monster into her no problemo!  _ 'My son...'  _ Her eyes widened as she replayed the word in her head.  _ 'I just fucked my son...'  _ No wonder Nah was so pissy!  _ 'I haven't even gone through puberty yet and I've been acting like she's just like me!'  _ Wow 'this explained a lot! 

  
  


“So I secretly went to the trail in the cover of night, transformed and used my fire breath to smoothen out the roadway for the Goron-”

  
  


_ 'I'm a huge third wheel here.'  _ And they looked so cute together, just like she did with Noire when her and Tharja taught her how to read different Outrealm languages!

  
  


_'N-now remember what m-mother said slut! Every v-vowel you get wrong means you get a yellow surprise down y-your throat!'_

  
  


Okay maybe not like them; many those two trained her well.  _ 'Huh, wonder what Nah's staring up at me for.' _

  
  


“Do you mind, Mother?!” Nah nearly screeched as the dark-skinned woman shamelessly tailfucked herself in the anus. Back and forth the Whore writhed, her tongue hanging out as she squirted all over. “Ughh, I can feel it on my tail!” Link looked up to her in confusion. “Excuse me for a moment.” She extended her tail and Mother respectively to just a hand's distance to the door, wrapped her tail around the knob opened it...and promptly tossed her mother out of the room screaming before retracting her tail an closing it. “Ohohohoo..” Oh that felt so _good!_ “Now as I was saying, I had to use my own firebreath to smooth over 18 miles of excavated road! Now a Goron has no problem with such a thing, but the bumps and uneven terrain could damage any merchandise they were carrying. As for how I excused such an act, which mind you would take a group of Gorons or Hylians _months_ to complete, I just said I outsourced it!” She let out a laugh, feeling a rush of pride she hadn't felt in decades! “Oh you are such a delightful young man!” She hugged him to her chest, closing her eyes and letting out a hum, a warm smile coming onto her face. “You're completely wasted on that perverted buffoon.” Link looked up, obviously expecting more stories. “I'd talk but...” She let out a sigh, turning him around so that she could hug his waist, his back pressed to her stomach and head in her cleavage. “I can tell that underneath that mess you two made down there is a well maintained, well kept house. Lift up one finger if you're the one who does the upkeep or two if it's her that-” Both she and Link laughed at the notion, the latter holding up one finger. “I thought so. Doesn't she get on your nerves?”

_'Well you were on the toilet,where was I supposed to go?!'_

  
  


_'….'_

  
  


_'Look I did it outside, I'm not an animal!”_

  
  


“ _....”_

  
  


“ _FINE! I'll just burn it, ya happy?! Oooh, my stomach!'_

  
  


  
  


Link nodded, wrinkling his nose for reasons unknown to Nah. “I never truly learned how to talk to her without yelling or losing my temper. And yet I can lie to someone else's face with as much ease as that woman could finger herself in front of her own children. What a messed up family this is.” She took a deep breath before exhaling. “So, do you want to hear any more stories? It would be a good distraction, don't you think?” Link nodded eagerly, causing her breasts to vibrate. How on earth did he come out so well after so many years with her _alone?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

“And that was how I learned the proper etiquette to Goron dining.” Link let out a loud laugh as she finished her story, kicking his feet in the water. “Yes, yes, I appreciate the 'humor' in that. My stomach didn't recover for...decades....” She could see his flaccid penis, pale and so abnormally thick. “Has it always been that thick?” Link looked up at her, causing her to blush. “N-never mind! D-do you want to hear another story?” He shook his head, letting out a yawn as he stood up and made sweeping motions with his arms. “Oh yes...the mess..” His penis and testes were jiggling like her breasts and buttocks. “Go on, clean up the mess.” She sighed and put her hand to her forehead in frustration as he walked out. “Thick, massive, jiggling..not even my husband's genitalia were that massive...” They were all Hylians too, how could this be possible?! “Oh goodness me...” Her breathing was heavy, steam coming from her mouth as she began groping herself, letting out small, reptilian hisses as scaly patterns began to form over her milky white flesh. “Stick in..stick it in...”Stick it in, choke her with that thing, let him see how much of a shameful little whore she is compared to- “No!” She took a big, deep gulp of air, hissing and letting her long tongue out as she involuntarily came. “Calm yourself Nah, you're not like her.” 

 

_'If you wanna be as awesome as me, you gotta learn how to hunt like a Manakete! Panne got this nice juicy deer for me to demonstrate on! Watch closely, cause the fear makes them **eeeeexxtraaa** juicy!'_

 

“Damnable woman...” She sunk into the water. Her tail swishing in the air, changing thickness randomly. “I haven't used this thing since my last husband died.” Well, she hadn't used this _on_ him. What is it about her that attracts so many halfway in the closet men?! “Urghhh, more bad memories....” She didn't need this! She had an established law firm, was one of Hyrule's top financiers and contractors! She was better than that underdeveloped little cretin! “Yes, so much better...I am...so much better...” Yes, so much better...her tail truly felt so much better in her anus.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

Meanwhile as Link got downstairs, he found Nono doing her absolute best to be the absolute worst at cleaning. He knew she must have some better way to clean herself off given she had shown some magical proficency, but here she was, licking it off the wall with her tongue, moaning and obviously savoring the taste. Curious, he walked to where some of the residue was stuck to the wall and put some on his fingers, licked it off. Ughh, gross. Then again she, and probably her nice daughter, probably liked to eat things raw, so this must've been the tastiest thing to them. He walked to the broom closet and bought out the broom, putting in the residue. Well that didn't work, it was too sticky! He was _tempted_ to get Nono to help, but that was like jumping off a roof so you wouldn't have to take the stairs. 

With a grin, he aimed the broom straight at Nono. She warned him about interrupting her when feeding alone, but it couldn't be that bad right?

 

 

 

 

Her pussy was so wet, and this cum tasted soooo good! “Oooohhhh Linkie!” This was as good as the jizz Tharja made with her penis magic! It smelled so heavenly, so delicious! She needed more, but it was too strong for her to just lick it all up! “Ooooohh mooooorre-”  **WHAP!** Instantly, she turned around, her eyes turned to reptilian slits and a draconian snout appearing where her mouth was, teeth bared.  **“WHO DID THAT?!”** She looked around and saw the one thing that shouldn't be there, a stick thing, the thing that tried to take her food!  **“GRAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!”** She jumped at it it, tearing the floorboards and the food thief apart with her teeth, letting out a roar of- “This is a broom.” Her face returned to normal as she realized what she had done. “Oh dear...well, nothing a few pillows can't fix!” And Link would never know-he just walked in. “Oh hiiiiii!” She let out a nervous laugh as his horrified face morphed into one of anger. “I bet you did this right?” He nodded angrily. “I was too busy slacking off?” He nodded angrily, causing her to wince. “W-well it's your own fault!” She let out a pout at his incensed, offended look. Good. He was the kid, she was the mom! “You should know never to interrupt me while I'm eating! Yeah, you're the one who messed up big time, mister! What, you wanted a repeat of last time?”

 

Link winced; she was right. He didn't know what happened the last time he did that, but it had to have been something terrible. Speaking of which, he pointed to the ruined floor and then to him, then back to the floor then to him. “Yeah that's right I-” Immediately he knew he stepped over some invisible line. Her face turned cold. “Go up to my daughter,  _ now. _ ” Her face softened at the fear he was emanating. “Don't worry I'm not mad at you; It's just...I don't want to talk about. Please go.” Link nodded, going up the stairs and sending a worried glance her way before disappearing into the room. She resisted the urge to taste her son's semen, reminding herself that it's her  _ son's semen,  _ and began to recite an enchantment to clean up this mess. Images of her little baby's arm ripped off, blood flowing down his ripped off stump as he was too much in pain to even let out a cry. “I-it's all in the past Nowi, l-let it go.”

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He could hear her sobbing downstairs. Whatever he made her recall must have been terrible.

 

He sat in his residue ruined bedroom, wondering just what happened. Nono was a lot of things, but she wasn't cruel or mean. Well, not intentionally. It was chilling and saddening to see, but it was a reminder that she was still a dragon, a beast. One that. “Aaaahhnnn.” His ears twitched; what was that? “Stooohpp.”It sounded like Nah, and she sounded just like Nono when he.... oh dear. The wet smacks of flesh against flesh could be heard, almost like...spanking. And he knew all about that from Nono when she thought he was asleep.

 

_WHAP! WHAP! 'Spank your little buttslut harder!'_

 

And that night was when he learned what a screamer was, and how long she could yell. So many hours of sleep lost. *WHAP! WHAP!* But Nah was different. She was responsible, cool, probably hated Nono with a passion, but she was so kind and wise. Nono must have been an amazing parent back in the day! “I'm such a dirty girl!” This might get annoying in the future, he should probably get her to stop. With that in mind he grabbed one of his heaviest, least favorite books -so she'd have enough time to rip it apart if she was like Nono- and calmly walked towards the bathroom. “Yes,yes!” By the time he realized he was still naked, he had opened the door, and his jaw dropped along with the book.

 

He had known just how versatile Nono's tail was in her human form, almost acting like a third, handless limb thanks to her skill with it. But Nah, she put her mother's skills to shame! “HA! HA!” And seemed to lack even more shame! She had thinned her tail at specific points and wrapped it around her body, the size differentiations making it so that she was choking her own breasts, tied up her arms and legs, spanking herself, and penetrating herself with the tip of her own tail, all at once! Her plump butt cheeks were a bright red and purple, constantly bouncing and jiggling with each strike, vulgarities pouring from her mouth with each and every word! There were things he didn't even think were safe for humans to be around, let alone put in their butt, but she apparently did! “Not the lava rock!” To his shock, her lower half morphed, turning her part dragon -though not at it's full size- as she bought the tip of her tail to her mouth and set it on fire, heating it up so much that steam began to pour from the water _literally_ within the blink of an eye! “MMMPHHH!” Before the steam from the bath covered the room, he could see the steam coming from the edges of Nah's lips and nose, her eyes rolled up as an angry, hateful look seemed permanently etched onto her face. And as the steam covered the entire room, covering everything, he could see Nah's draconic eyes staring at him, their green glow penetrating the mist. She stopped, tilting her head, before the eyes widened and she let out a muffled, almost moanlike scream.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The semen was all gone, and it took only a minute and a couple seconds.

 

Everything had been repaired to it's previous state before their fuck session, and now she had time to think, ignoring Nah's moan/scream. If it wasn't a cry for help or a hiss indicating that Link stepped into her territory, then she didn't care; the two could sort whatever problem they had out.

 

It was rare that she used such time for herself to well, think. The last time was when she nearly....well, there was a reason she and him always ate together, _no matter what._ _'How does she do it?'_ She'd been to Nah's different kids and families over the centuries, without the taller woman knowing of course. Despite not really caring much for her as a daughter, she was still a good bestie, despite how much of a raging bitch she could be to everyone. The two of them were more like stress relief than mother and daughter, moreso for Nah than for her, and it was just a good reminder that their friends and family weren't in graves washed away by time. She laid on the floor, looking up to the now clean ceiling as the sounds of light footfalls met her ears. “Go away Link.” She grumbled, a light hiss coming from her lips. He didn't listen, and was above her, his balls so big they almost obscured his face up to his nostrils. “Go.Away.” And then she found herself being dragged upstairs, her body nothing more like a limp rag as she mumbled angrily.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Why did you bring Mother here?!” Nah yelled fearfully, holding her tail as the little brown whore sighed and got up. “I told you not to let her see me!” His apologetic expression did little to soothe her anger, though what was quelling her anger was her instincts telling her to shut up. It was a struggle to keep her tail from basically penetrating her, and yet Mother's cold gaze was...so tantalizing. It was always a delight for her when Mother got like this, so quick, so efficient, just like Gerome or Laurent when they were on the front lines, and right now that complete lack of emotion on her face, the silent fury and anger...she couldn't be any more aroused than she was right now. “H-help me...”

 

“Do you know those stories Sumia used to write about us?” Nono began, getting her attention, a tail shooting out of the shorter woman's back to keep Link from leaving. “This isn't a private matter sweetie, _stay._ ” Link gulped and sat down as Mother continued. “Yeah, those novels I showed oyu and we had a laugh about how the Manakete girl in there had trouble with her heat cycle? That's you.” She narrowed her eyes, causing Nah's vagina to tightenm which didn't escape the elder dragon's eyes or nostrils. “How long have you gone without mating?”

 

Nah gulped. “I-I am not going to be fornicating with every single male or female I could find ot sate my instincts! I have found ways to curb my instincts!”

 

Nono rolled her eyes. “Yeah, fat lot of good that'll do you. Manaketes aren't supposed to have like 50 kids in the timespan you had Nah.” Link's gasp of shock and Nah's subsequent reaction to said gasp bought some of her levity back. Probably a feeling of feeling superior over someone that was technically her prey at the moment.“I age by the 1000s, one year for me is a millenia to them, and you have a shorter lifespan with conflicting bio..bio....”

 

“Biology.”

 

“Yeah that. I'm pretty sure Tiki told you that right.” The look on her daughter's face said everything. “I'm not the best at book smarts, but I know when someone's lying. Good on you for not trying. What else did the Voice tell you that you ignored?”

 

And so, under great fear and arousal, Nah began to spill her guts, using terminology and locations that were alien to the sole non-dragon in the room. Link's head was filled with random terms and names, like Nohr, Hoshido, Outrealm Gates, and someone called an Exalt, and then what he was assuming to be things on Manakete biology. Nono looked bored out of her wits, returning to her normal self for a short while as Nah recalled everything Tiki said to her, but when she got to the stuff about their instincts and habits, the room temperature dropped considerably.

 

“....Say that louder Nah, so Link can hear it.”

 

“W-what?” And then Mother's tail stabbed into the wall beside her in fury, her skin turning from a bronze to a red as steam began to pour from her mouth and nostrils. “I-I've been using supplements to curb my urges whenever I've felt the need to lose control. Dinolfos tranquilizers that they put in the meat to capture the barbarians whenever they get into a settlement, along with the materials needed to make chloroform, 80,000 MG at least.” Link felt ungodly sick upon hearing that, and Mother's face was telling her to explain. “It's like the sleeping spell Tharja used to help us get into Walhart's palace when we were low on men...only fifty times as strong and would kill all the troops under the spell's affect.”

 

“Uh-huh....” A truly angry, almost malicious, and weirdly lustful chuckle came from Nono's lips as she retracted her tail. “So you heard all that right?” Link let out a small grunt to say yes. “Good. Memorize it, because when we're done helping the idiot, we're going to go to her house and take all of her junk and destroy it all” Nah gulped, too afraid and aroused to say anything, shaking so badly that it was affecting her vagina and sphincter, making her entire body a self pleasuring sex toy. Now she understood why Link was here. “It's always good to have someone smarter than you around huh?” Nono wrapped her tail around Link, and bought him right to Nah's side. “Pay attention sweetie. Mommy's gonna act like the parent Nah always wanted me to be.”

 

And then Nono began to kiss Nah, her bronzed hand sinking deep into her daughter's milky cleavage while the other began to rub Link's penis, her grip around it quickly dissipating as it expanded in width and length, having to use her tail to continue the handjob. Her eyes were open, daring her daughter to move. She was in control. She was in charge, and she knew Nah _loved_ it. Her daughter's moans of pleasure and shame filled the room, her pussy gushing like a geyser, making somewhat audible thuds as it splashed against her skin and the floor. Finally Nono detached from Nah, retracting her long tongue from the panting, red faced girl, a smug, predatory smile on her face. “How did that feel? Good?”

 

“N-no? Y-yes? I-I-I-I-I don't know!” Naga above she was too damn good! She could feel the whore's fingers deep in her vagina, her sharp claws against her walls, both so durable that it was as though her flesh rending digits were like gentle strokes, gentle strokes that Nah oh so _needed!_ “How..how are you doing this?!” Her insides should be shredded, not gently caressed!

 

“Shut up and enjoy it.” Nono narrowed her eyes, her daughter's juices now just raining all over her as the giant of a woman began humping against her. _'I shouldn't be able to do this.'_ Even disregarding Nah's half human traits, there should be more resistance- _any_ form of resistance! A Manakete woman's vagina when not aroused was more convoluted than a female duck's, and yet she was basically fisting her daughter! Mom warned her about this. Dad went into detail about this while fucking mom; Naga that was a weird talk, but the message was clear. The way she looked at Link, the lack of resistance when being naked around him, the way she hid her arousal, the fact she was taking drugs, Nah was headed for a meltdown, and that meltdown needed to be plugged, and luckily there was a damn big plug right here. _'Damn he's big!'_ Blessed child indeed! She was pretty sure that dick made her throat it's bitch like twelve times! She motioned for him to come to her, which she did, his face pink and his penis painfully hard. She took her fist out of Nah's pussy, making sure to drag a nail over her daughter's thick clit as the taller woman wailed and humped the air wildly, her wide, gaping hole shining with her own leaky juices. “Stick it in Link. That thing-” She retracted her claws and tenderly rubbed his cockhead, giggling at the moans that escaped his lips. His embarrassment and cuteness always just bought a smile to her face, like ripping into the throat of a wise, experienced buck, it's fear and terror vanishing along with the last vestiges of it's life. Wow she missed Panne. “Go on. She wants it.”

 

“Noooo!” Why was this happening?! She couldn't stop humping the air, couldn't stop oh Naga above the air felt so good! “I doooon't waannait iitt!”

 

Nono stared dully at her, pointing Link to her daughter's cunt as it thrusted wildly into the air. “Hold on.” She took her tail out and slammed it into Nah's stomach, Link gasping as the taller woman moaned, much to his surprise, and fell to the ground. “There we go! I don't know who I fucked to get her but I didn't know my kinkiness rubbed off on her!” Link just stared at her. “Urgghh, stick it in.” She slapped him on the ass with her tail, and with a yelp he did as ordered, letting out a loud yell as Nah's pussy tightened around his cock before the head went halfway in. Nah was reduced to tearful babbling and halfhearted denials of pleasure as her tail began to fuck her asshole quite violently. Like very violently. Like she could seriously injure herself if she didn't stop violently. She gently lifted Link up, ignoring his attempts to escape Nah's cunt, and with all the grace she usually portrayed shoved him balls deep into her daughter, straight into the womb!

 

“AAAAAAAGGGGHH!” Nah's eyes rolled up, her tail stopping it's brutal assault on her anus as her vagina wrapped around Link's penis, her folds sticking to and gripping every single inch as if her life depended on keeping that monster inside her. Every attempt by him to get out of her was another violent orgasm that made her body shudder. “I'M NORMAL! I'M NORMAL! I'M- MRRMPPHH!”

 

“Ok that's enough.” Nono grumbled, rubbing her pussy on her daughter's face. “Keep doing what you're doing Link, Nah needsthiooooohhhgoood that's a good girl! Just as goooOOOOODD oh! OH!” A goofy, deep laugh came upon her now equally goofy face, as she squirted. “J-Just as good as when Tharja taught me....” Man this was a tongue! Now if only she could go a bit higher, then this would -oOH YEAH! “That's right, lick your mommy's asshole!” Man, this was going to be a pain in the ass when Nah came to! Poor girl was so horny, she probably forgot where she was!

 

Whose anus was it that she was licking? Roberto's? Jeremy's? Queen Rutela's?! She couldn't tell! She was filled in the front and getting a treat up front, and yet she didn't have to tie them down to do it.

 

_'Stick it in me Nah! Wreck my shitter with your tail!'_

 

_'Choke me! Choke me!'_

 

_ 'My fish food platter is all warmed up. Tell me, have you heard of the Portugese breakfast? _ '

 

Naga above why did she leave that Outrealm gate open to the Zoras for so long?! Was this Rutela getting her revenge? No wait Rutela's dead, she's been dead for 30 years! Then what is going on?! Who was she licking? Why did she feel so-  _ 'It's Mother.'  _ Her horror and disgust turned to unwanted arousal, her tail resuming it's anal devestation.  _ 'It's my Mother.'  _ Her tail went faster.  _ 'It's my Mother!'  _ Faster!  _ 'I'm giving my Mother a rimjob and I can't stop masturbating!'  _ Oh Naga her tail was going straight up her intestines! _ 'Stop it!'  _ In her colon!  _ 'My tail is fucking my stomach! MY TAIL IS FUCKING MY STOMACH!' _

 

“Ohhohoohho!” Thank Naga she did her business before she came home! She did not envy humans and their lack of self cleaning oils in their innards! She grinned as Link uselessly humped her daughter's pussy, unable to move due to her tightness, just standing there with a stupid look on his face, like he wasn't even in the room. “Aww you're so cute!” She ground her asshole into Nah's face as she wrapped her tail around Link's legs, knocking him out of his daze as she gently bent him to a downward angle. “Let me give you a big kiss for being such a good boy!” And so she detached from Nah's face and sat above her neck, the buxom beauty's long tongue still in her anus as she introduced Link to the concept of French Kissing someone that didn't have Herpes or a mouth infection. Oh how long had it been since she kissed someone she legit liked, to dominate them with her tongue, to make them cum by wrestling her partners pink mouth muscle thing to the roof of their mouth and-

 

“MRRMPPHH!” A predatory glint came into Nono's eyes as she felt his massive load being dumped into her daughter. She couldn't tell which one of her kids was moaning louder, and that filled her with an immeasurable amount of paternal pride. _'That's right, impregnate her!'_ He couldn't stop looking at her, transfixed by her gaze like the tasty hunky cute morsel that he was. _'Knock her up, knock her up, knock her up!'_ If she was thinking clearly, then she would have realized she was experiencing maternal instincts for her daughter for the first time, and if she was in her right mind, she wouldn't give one iota of a damn. Humans, Hylians, they both had weird rules for unwanted pregnancies. She could Nah's body was vibrating from each impact, causing her tongue to lash out violently in her pink, loose asshole. Link still kept trying to thrust out of instinct, the poor boy, his balls bouncing like Nah's massive titties. _'Oh yeah, she has those!'_ She shifted her toenails into long, sharp claws and morphed the back of her foot into a claw, and then sunk them into her daugher's titflesh, her sharp, rending claws like soft carresses as she roughly twisted and kneaded the massive orbs. How Nah found a lover with a body this durable, she didn't know. Given the lack of people that could grab a Manakete's flesh unless they trusted their partners, the poor girl probably had to be super aggressive just to get some good dicking or clamming! _'Was clamming the right word? Oh well!'_

 

Nah could feel her womb expanding, so fast that it stopped her tailfucking, pressing the organ against the walls of her stomach. “HHHMHMHMPPH!” Her tail was hurting so good, like she was being given a titfuck by her stomach! “HMMPPHHH!!” Her pussy tightened more and more over Link's cock like a vice, putting more of that beautiful, heavy cum into her womb! She needed more! She wanted more!

“And that's it!” Nono declared, taking Nah's tongue out of her asshole and then fingering the slick tunnel for a second. She slapped Nah's tongue away when it rubbed against the ring of her sphincter. She could feel her hot breath on her cute little brown ass, panting desperately as her moans were slurred by her open mouth and tongue.

 

“Ohhhh..”

 

Nono patted her head gently as her daughter's stomach continued to grow. “Don't worry, you're gonna get all that horniness right out of your system! This is gonna be a fun day!”

 


	4. In which things get nasty and the 1st arc ends (M/F/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first arc. an interlude is next showing a time after the Grima conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah like it said, the end of the first arc and the beginning of the next. any sex acts you want to see in the next arc suggest them int he comments, because the next section is with Tharja Noire along with mother and son.

He just had sex with his sister. He just kissed his mother for the twentieth time in two days. And now Nono was tying a panting, gushing Nah up in such a way that her thick, white butt cheeks were up in the air, 'doggystyle' Nono called it when she made him penetrate him that way around hour 12. Hm?” He looked at his left hand; it was that triangle mark again, glowing brightly. Just what was going on?

 

“Wow I'm impressed!” Nono shouted right next to his ear, causing him to jump, lose his footing and fall to the floor, and cause his erection to hit his nose in the process. “I've fucked guys who used magic to get their dicks big like that so they could fuck my dragon form's peehole, but you kept your boner after the first super load!” Link rubbed his nose and blinked; did she not remember anything she said or did when they were having sex? Well he did. Oh man, did he remember.

 

“So you wanna take that monster in Nah's pussy again?” Nono being bent so that she could lick her own vagina while he stuck his penis in her butthole and gave her what she called a 'cum enema'. “Or do you want mommy's hot wet mouth again?” He could have fit his both his arms into her anus by the time he finished shooting into her, and she should have been killed twelve times over with how many times he stretched out her body to ridiculous proportions. Rectal and vaginal collapse should have happened at the first penetration! “The choice is youuuurs!” She should have her anus and uterus hanging out from all the damage that should have occurred!”

 

Nono narrowed her eyes, noticing how green her hot, sweaty son's face was, not seeing the golden glow on his hand. “You thinking about something nasty?” She took a whiff of the air and put on a lascivious grin, licking her elbow length tongue across her lip. “I _do_ like it nasty!” She coughed to get his attention, which it did, and put her hand to his balls, rubbing the smooth, massive orbs and letting out a burst of special mist from her nose that enveloped half of his cock. “Beast girls like us, we love smelly smelly dicks. Cover your nose and clench it tight.” He did as asked, pinching his nose as tightly as possible. “Good, cause you guys _really_ hate smelly dicks, even the girls! Wusses.” She took a deep whiff of his cock, shuddering and shaking with heavenly delight as she rubbed her legs together in anticipation, Nah moaning a second later from the scent. She stared at her son, eyes misty with a wavy smile on her face as she obsessively jerked him off “I bet it tastes so good...but I bet Nah would want it too, dontcha think?” With heavy, labored breathing and her excitement running down her knees, she slapped Link on the ass and nudged him to her daughter, and the horny boy turned around, knocked out of his daze when Nono jumped onto his back. “Don't mind me.” -And took her feet to his balls, kneading them like dough as she rubbed her brown hands all over his body, nibbling on his ear, and grinding her clit on his back. “Well?” She said breathily, enjoying how shaky his body was and just how needy he looked. “She's waiting. Fill her up again so I can lick it out.” He wobbled/walked to the bound, taller woman, his penis hitting her cheeks causing them to bounce and for her to gasp as he let out a jet of pre thanks to Nono's ministrations.

 

“Stick it in.” Knock her up. “Fuck her.” Give her a 9 month swell. She watched with heightened glee as he stuck it in Nah, her ears tingling in delight at the familiar squelching sounds of penetration and the simulteno-whatsis of both her kids moaning together. “She's a lot looser isn't she?” Nono whispered huskily into his ear, grinding against his spine as he winced from the tightness, moving in and out on instinct. “She finally got some satisfaction, probably a real anal freak given how much she was fucking herself with that tail. Now all she needs is some good old fucking, _all day long.”_ She let out a guttural growl, so deep that Link was fearful she might spit fire again. “And I know you can give it to her. Mark her, break her. “Own her, claim your mate! “Break her....”

 

Oh boy, did that set off alarm bells in his head. Her breathing was heavy, each and every exhale from her mouth causing his neck to heat up and sweat. Her grip was cutting off his blood flow, and it was obvious she wasn't thinking clearly. At all. “I want you to break her, Linkie. Look how needy she is. Can't you smell it?” No, he couldn't. “Can't you taste it?!” GODDESS NO! “Fuck her...fuck...her...fuck her fuckherfuckherfuck-” And then he shoved it in all the way to her uterus, causing Nah to scream and Nono to let out a manic hiss of delight, the skin on her arms forming into a scale like pattern. Oh no.... “Why'd you stop?!” Better do what she said! Nah's vagina was so tight and _oh so good_ that he couldn't get his weiner soft even if he wanted to! In and out in and out, this slow, glacial thrusting was the best way to keep from feeling the ever present fear of his -hopefully temporary- insane mother humping his back. Nah's somehow muffled moans for more, acting like the whore she declared Nono as, nonsense pouring from her mouth as Nono cackled, her pitch going deeper and deeper. And finally, he spurted. “YES! YES!” Nono howled and shrieked like a lunatic as Nah moaned and moaned, her stomach filling up again, 3 spurts getting her to a 5 month belly, then 12 spurts getting her to 9, and finally he finished at 13, Nah's stomach swollen to the point that it would be a miracle that she'd be able to move without transforming, lest the weight break the bones of her human form's legs. Her upper body was lifted a good 4 feet off the ground as a result of the massive amount of white stuff he dumped into her, and he could feel Nono salivating on his neck. “Yeah....Yeah....She'll get preggo for sure!” And as he was about to ask what the spaghetti sauce had to do with sex, the elder dragon got off his back and threw him to the side like a discarded rag as she revelled in the excess of white stuff pouring out of Nah like someone who hadn't had water in weeks. “MRGGHHMMMPHHH!” It was absolutely _revolting_ seeing this. He knew how this stuff tasted, and he knew how disgusting it felt on your skin. Nono would casually pick up the discarded remains of a animal corpse -if he was lucky it'd be fresh, for his own sanity- suck off any remaining flesh off the bones, and then ask him if he wanted any, but this...something in him was saying that this was wrong, this was something terrible, and he had to fix it.

 

And it might have something to do with his glowing hand. He dared not look at the disgusting, gluttonous display Nono was putting on, tuning out her moans and running up the stairs, thankful he was away from the smell of- OH GODDESS ABOVE, IS THAT WHAT HIS PENIS SMELLED LIKE?! WHAT DID THAT MIST DO TO IT?!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After a _very_ thorough, cold, yet short bath, a goosebump ridden and flaccid Link was dressed up in his second set of casual clothes, since in their sex fuel haze in the last couple days, Nono ate the ones made from animal flesh. This one was pure fabric, and it suited him, he thought. It was a nearly all green ensemble,a green cap that covered up the back of his head and went all the way down to the start of his back, a green tunic with white tights, brown boots made out of some animal that made Nono throw up when she was ripping the flesh off for him to clean and sew, and a cape that he made from his first solo hunt, from the wings of a Helmaroc. He had a sword strapped to his back, not that it'd do any good. It was more for showing off than for killing despite how sharp it was, and in case a repeat of what happened to the broom was a possibility, it would make a great shiny distraction while he bought Nah to her senses.

 

He had managed to get some books out that Nono gave him when he was curious about just what she was.

 

_'Yep, you can read all about Manaketes in this big boy! I don't know much about Manakete insides and all that, so this oughtta help you.”_

 

“ _....”_

 

“ _Huh? What-s OH SHIT WRONG BOOK! HERE!”_

 

Those were the days, before she knew that he knew what terms like 69 and double penetration were. As if he was blessed by the Goddesses themselves, the book on Manakete biology, written by someone named Tharja, was completely unharmed, and the dedication line was scratched off by Nono; now it just read 'To my favorite little Butt---- and her new son.'

 

Something told him that he didn't want to meet any of Nono's friends. His hand still glowing, he quickly read through the prologue, the history, and then- Wait what? He turned back four pages out of the 455 page book and read the passage there, paragraph 16 of the book, line 66, with a foreword by someone named 'Bantu'.

 

_To my dearest Nowi._

 

_It seems that I'm running out of time. I have lived for over tens of thousands of years, and I'm nearing my hundred of thousand. I have fared well against our race, but it seems that the insanity that has marked our kind has caught up to me._

 

_I have heard of your adoption of the Hero of Hyrule from your scantily clad friend Tharja and her female mate with the male genitalia._ ...What?  _Noire if I remember correctly. As an aside, good for you, taking so much pleasures and revelries in your long life, a bit more extreme than what I am used to if Tharja was correct. You have great friends, and this Tharja is quite the lovely, polite woman._

 

_Now onto serious matters. You have taken a son despite not even going through puberty, and don't say you did; female Manakete far younger than you have gotten pregnant. Your mind and body will remain as it always has until the boy becomes sexually aware, and once that happens, you must curb your instincts as Tharja trained you to do. We are not a race with flexible instinctual and subconscious desires, and sooner or later, it will break, and I pray to the heavens that the Hero is not in the line of your wrath, for if the guilt of what you did when you came to won't kill you, then the Goddesses will_ .

 

So this was Nowi's father figure; he always wondered what kind of person raised Nono and he was going to keep wondering. There was something in him that said that parts of this passage was wrong, but he didn't know what. Maybe it was the fact that this book said that Nono hadn't hit puberty around the time this book was read? Yeah, that had to be it. He continued to read and read, about the Manakete sleep cycle, the way they pooped and peed, and how they perceived the world with their extended longevity. All of which he knew, especially the second and third things, Nono comparing that embarrassing first couple of months to an owner housebreaking a wild animal. Finally after three minutes and 4,000 words, he found what he was looking for.

 

_-And then you will begin to masturbate profusely until you are satisfied. Your skin will turn into scales, and you will become a monster, half human and half Manakete, a monster dedicated to it's own lust, and I pray your daughter's half human physiology could lead her into a worse state, a drooling, limp wreck eager for sex even if shes not in her heat cycle. In that case, and given your lack of interest in reading, poor planning skills, and lack of effort in anything aside from basic communication and understanding your Manakete heritage and powers while under my tutelage, I am going to assume that it is either Tharja, Noire, or your son that is reading it, presumably your son._ Wow this guy  _really_ knew how Nono thought!  _So listen closely Link, before Nowi, or whatever ridiculous name she is going by nowadays, and you can save my little girl before she does something she'll actually regret in the long term. I shudder to think if someone as pure and innocent as her is corrupted. You Tharja and Noire are probably the most wholesome people I've met in a long time, and I know you can help her._

 

That last sentence bought much needed levity to this situation, and with that bit of joviality at Nono's expense, Link read and began to plan.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“gARARAAAAggghhh..” Was all Nah could say as that wonderful pressure left her, unable to form a coherent word thanks to her current predicament. “Pwwassssurweee...” Her tongue was bolted to the ground by magic, all 12 inches out for the world to see, spewing out drool in exactly the same matter a human woman's breast would spurt out milk for their baby. Her butt shaked and clapped, too aroused, too horny to undo the spell. She could tell it was her mother eating her out, the sounds of her gulping down the semen in her inflated womb hitting her ears as she let out moan after moan, laugh after laugh, acting more like Tharja when Robin proposed to her than the flighty whore of a child that she was. For the first time in a long while, Nah felt a motherly connection towards her..and that realization, along with the impetus for those feelings, sent a wave of fear through her that was struggling to stay above the sea of hormones rushing through her body. She ground her fat, thick butt onto what she was assuming to be her mother's face, slamming the woman into her inflated stomach and causing more semen to gush out of her vagina and onto the smaller Manakete. Back and forth this continued, slam, gush and moan, slam gush and moan, slam gush and moan! She couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop! _'I needed this! I really needed this!'_ A loud gargled attempt at a laugh escaped from her lips as she continued to assault her mother with her butt. She was right, the whore was right, and she was _loving it!_

 

….What was he looking at? Book in hand, sword on back, and thick winter gloves on his hands, Link stared dully from the stairwell as he watched Nah ruthlessly beat the residue covered Nono's face senseless with her butt as residue poured out of her vagina and covered the bronze skinned woman. If it wasn't for his adoptive mother's policy of going to the bathroom anywhere she wanted when the two of them hunted, he would be vomiting up a storm right now. He slowly walked down the stairs on his tip-toes, keeping an ear out should Nono's hedonistic moans change pitch, and his eyes tuned should the residue begin to dissipate for whatever reason. Careful...careful...careful...

 

Thankfully he got to the bottom without her attacking him. _If you are not the object of her mad desires, then who or whatever is will be considered a high priority which she will protect._ So right now, this meant that Nah's lower half or her entire body was a danger zone. Good auxiliary information, but useless in this situation. _This book carries mine, Tharja's and Noire's scent, the latter two saying they fermented it in their sticky scent, whatever that means._ And that's why he was wearing gloves! Thanl goodness poor Bantu never put two and two together with the scent thing. _When you get close enough she should stop whatever she's doing and stare.'_ And sure enough she did, knocked out from her haze and shooting up like a dog who smelled something good, Nah's assault stopping as she let out confused, questioning sounds. Link moved the book around, and Nono's head, at least he assumed it was Nono's head in that white mess, moved in the direction of the book. When he moved it left, her head moved left, and when he moved it right, she moved right, and he could hear the sounds of her sniffing. _She will follow it like a dog, and all you must do is approach her and let her sniff it,and it should calm her down. Or you could do this. Naga knows I did in hear early years during her Dragonstone training, and it was a godsend when she lost control._ Yeah he wasn't going to do this gently. This had gone on far enough despite what his traitorous body was telling him, by the Goddess this smelled awful. Once she woke up from what was about to happen, she was going to answer every single question about what could set her off, preventative measures, and what this crud was about him being some type of hero.

 

He slowly approached her, wincing as the smell got worse. Steady....steady....

 

 

_2 hours later..._

 

“Oghhhhh....” Her head hurt like, really bad! Nono groggily woke up, noting that she could only see out her left eye, and her right eye was hurting badly. Also she could taste blood, her blood, but then again that was a familiar taste when she was too lazy to find food. But she didn't taste tail meat on her tongue, nor was she feeling the immense stinging pain from the stump; in fact, it was still intact! Was she wearing clothes? She must be, she could feel her favorite shorts on her, they had a special feeling when she wore them, both them and the rest of her clothing being made from her own scales, just like Link's sword. The setting sun shined through the window, and the sound of crows flying over the roof met her ears. “Wvuts Guoin on?” She got her answer when Link and Nah came in, the younger boy, dragging her red-faced daughter, both of them fully clothed as they walked into the room and sitting her down next to him as he slammed a book on the floor. “Hullo?”

 

“H-hello mother.” Nah began, struggling not to laugh and belittle her mother for her book assaulted face. “I-it s-seems that L-Link..L-Link-oh I can't take it anymore!” She broke down, falling to the ground and laughing gleefully. “It's like one of my fantasies coming true!”

 

Link stared at the laughing woman and sighed, handing Nono a potion which she gratefully drank, healing her face. “Wow thanks sweetie!” she let out a giggle, Link smiling as it seemed she returned to normal. Hitting her with that thing 56 times wasn't pleasant, especially with the small amount of catharsis contained in the first 14 hits, and it was great that she finally went down after the 56th one. “So what's going on with you? You look like you haven't seen me in a while and Nah's laughing.” Both he and her stared at the taller woman, who was turning pink from a lack of air. “Hold on.” Nono extended her tail out and slapped Nah, straight on the breasts. Instantly the taller Manakete came from the strike, her back arching up as she recovered, staring at Nono angrily through her lustful gaze. “There we go! Sit down sit down, my little Linkie wants to show us something! He even got on his stupid skirt and hat thing!” She tilted her head at her children's confused and worried stares at each other. “...Hello?”

 

Link simply opened up the book and pointed to Bantu's passage, Nah looking away in shame and Nono's face quickly morphing from confusion to horror to resignation, as quickly as a warrior unsheathed his sword. “Oh...oh dear.” She took in a deep breath before exhaling. “Well this is a big mess isn't it.” Both her kids nodded. “Yep....” The room was silent for a full two minutes, Nono keeping her eyes closed the entire time. “I can- no, _will_ \- fix your room up Linkie. Excuse me a moment.”

 

The two watched her as she walked up the stairs, Nah speaking once she heard Link's door clothes. “I never imagined that this would be how you and I would meet, me taking your manhood while you watched me and Mother...ughhhh” Link was very verbose and articulate in exactly what she let Mother do to her, and all the things she did to herself before the threesome. She had heard that a Manakete's human form was just a lock, a flexible lock that could be stretched and expanded at will. Given what Link wrote down about the current state of her body, it seemed that didn't just apply to the metaphysical plane. They really were like lizards, able to grow back lost limbs within a short amount of time. “No words can be enough to excuse my behavior, from my immaturity in regards to my relationship with my mother, my hypocrisy, and my treatment towards you, my general apathy and using you to feed my own ego.”

 

When had she done any of that? But she looked so sad, that Link felt obligated to nod in agreement. “I shall take my leave now. You will not see me again.” Well that, he couldn't have. He let out a loud cough to get her attention, and motioned for her to sit down. “You have more to explain?” Link nodded; yeah, let's go with that. “Very well then.” And so the two waited, Link letting out a bored yawn as Nah stared down at her feet -well her breasts, since they were in the way. “Has..she done this before?” Link shook his head. “There's no need to be embarrassed. I can tell by the lack of flies and maggots around the house that she isn't bringing her meals here, or heaven forbid using this place as a _toilet._ ” Link gave her a 'you're telling me!' look before shaking his head harder. “Alright then.” 30 seconds passed. Nah gulped and quickly held Link's hand in her own, much to his confusion. “I'm scared. She's never acted like this before. She had been angry, sad, tired, but it was always because of other people, for other people, not because something she herself did. It's not right; it doesn't feel right at all!”

 

“Hmmmm”

 

“Huh?” She looked to him and gasped when she saw his bruised hand. “Oh gods I'm so sorry!” Link grumbled and held his numbed limb. “In retrospect, I should have listened to her and Tiki. I've always thought I could just ignore my draconic half and live as a human. To this day people assume I've been blessed by the goddesses thanks to the word of Queen Zelda half a century ago.” She saw his eyes widen and ears twitch at the mention of that name. Something to file away for later once Mother came back. “I suppose you're disappointed with me for taking drugs to-” Link let out loud grunts in time with his nods. “And you have every right to be. You've done what I've failed to even attempt to try: bond with my mother, and I thank you for giving her a life other than eating wild game and having sex 24/7.” Link nodded with a smile, giving her a hug on the arm. “You're too good for either of us, little brother.”

 

“I'm back.” Nono announced as she jumped the railing and landed on the floor. She walked back towards the two, taking a note of Link's reddened face before getting down to business, sitting in front of them, their eyes trained on her. “I'm just going to get this out of the way.” She began, pointing to the passage Link opened up to in the book. “A lot of the stuff I did that didn't involve me wanting to hump you or have you knock up Nah-”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

A glare from Nono settled her down. “-That's all me. I just like fucking, drinking cum, all that stuff. I can't get STD's, and neither can you given you're not freaking out about the germs and all that, so yeah, I'm just like you said right?” She let out a nervous laugh as Link pointed to another part of the passage. “Oh yeah...the hero thing.” Link nodded while Nah looked confused. “Yeah remember I said you were kind of blessed by the Goddesses? I meant it. You're to the Goddess Farore what Tiki is to Naga.”

 

“He's her daughter?!”

 

“Tiki came out of Naga?!” Nah blinked and groaned, a slack jawed Link staring Nono in the face. “No, I meant he's like her chosen one or something! Jeez, I didn't know they were _that_ close!” Link pointed to himself. “Yep, you're a chosen one. Didn't realize it until after Nah cleaned you up and took all the tasty lice and ticks off of you. I didn't tell you because I didn't care. There wasn't any big giant monster or evil cult running around, so I decided to just ignore it and continue raising you like I've been raising you.

 

Link nodded and put a finger to his chin. This would explain _so_ much about him. Those blessed by the Goddess Farore were mostly carpenters, explorers, and the like. And his intelligence must be because of that as well! “Anyhoo Link, I don't know what to do now. I mean, do I apologize for keeping it from you?” Link shook his head; it didn't matter in the long run. “Yeah you have a point....i got other things to apologize for.” He grabbed her by the hand and gripped tight.

 

“Huh?” She stared up at him, his face resolute? “I _don't_ have to apologize?” Link shook his head. “I do?” A nod. “Soooo, what do you want me to do?” He made wagging motions with his finger, mouthing words while looking imperiously at her, almost as though he was a “-Teach?” Link nodded, before acting as though he hadn't eaten in days, chewing on the air like it was soft supple meat. “Oh, I see! You want me to _show_ you how I eat?” Link nodded. It was close enough. “Ok. I guess we can do it tomorrow or something.” She turned up to Nah, who got up and walked to the door. “And as for you-”

 

“-No need for apologies. We've both been stubborn and pigheaded. I need to think about things...far away from here.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Mother, if you're suffering from our race's mental condition in the form of uncontrollable lust, then there's two other people you'll have to consult to get the materials needed to curb your instincts.”

 

“I don't need anyone else, I got Linky here to do all the smart stuff for me!”

 

Nah turned to her little brother. “Does that book contain anything on Manakete madness?” Link shook his head; the book talked about Manakete mating cycles, their biology, and history, nothing about their mental states or medicines. “I figured.”

 

“Well miss smarty pants, if it's not my super awesome son or you, then who would I have to go to for-” Link tugged on her arm and pointed her to another page, this one containing Bantu's foreword and the mention of a very familiar mother/daughter duo. “Oh those guys! Yeah I haven't seen them in centuries!”

 

“And I will not be here to see that witch direct Noire to me when she's alone and I will talk to her then. And with that, I bid you adieu.”

 

Nah closed the door and shifted into her dragon form outside. “A-what?” Nono asked Link as a loud burst of wind buffeted the wooden walls of the house. “What kind of word is that?” Link answered by waving goodbye to her. “Oh. So I'm just gonna go and let you just go to bed, so I'll just leave it to you and-” He still had her hand in his. “Link, let go.” He shook his head. “Come on, stop being all cute, I get it, you trust me. Now let go!” Link shook his head, and before Nono could reprimand him, he pulled her over the table and onto his body, clutching her with his arms and legs like a spider with it's prey, her massive hair covering up their body. “I-I-fine!”She let out a grumble as she hugged him back. “We're leaving the second you wake up, got it?” Link nodded and watched him as the minutes ticked by, looking for any sign of discomfort on her face. An hour later he fell asleep, Nono completely awake as she listened out for any disturbances, just like always. Usually once he was out like a light she fucked herself raw or just went out to eat or shit, but now, she felt calm and patient outside of hunting for the first time in a long while.

 

It felt kind of nice.

 


	5. Interlude 1: In which Nah learns just how cold and draconian Nowi can be with her punishments, and in where Nowi shows just how cruel Namakete parenting truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short interlude that will be continued before the start of every arc. next chapter is where the next arc begins.
> 
> Futa is introduced in this chapter, and also shows just how....different Nowi's parenting style is from humans when the child can't take care of themselves.
> 
> And next chapter Link sees just how frightening an overprotective Manakete mother is, you the reader will see why you rarely see so many manakete kids without their parents, as well as seeing how Bantu's warning about her instincts rang true for things other than sexual gratification and wanting to mate.

4 years after the fall of the Grimleal, and things couldn't be better. It seemed Naga blessed the soldiers that fought for her as a reward for their service, and for the unfortunate death of their dear friend Robin, who sacrificed himself to end the Fell Dragon, Grima.

 

Nah was close to being 18, soon to be at the cusp where Manakete blood would slow her aging drastically, and she was finally happy with her body. No longer did she fear turning into the pedophile loving freak her Mother was, she was and _looked_ like a woman. Breasts at an excellent 77cm, waist at 55, and hips at 98. she was still 40 centimeters below Noire's cup size and 50 below her mother Tharja's, but this felt just right, and thanks to her Manakete biology, she didn't need to worry about back pain!

 

Her clothing reflected the change as well, a silk white long sleeved shirt and white leggings, covered by a luxurious red cloak that looked ratty enough to make the dwindling bandit population give her a second pass -not like she couldn't take care of herself, fighting them wasn't worth the hassle- and thick brown boots for wading in water and mud, carved from her own shedded scales and given a leather hide to cover up the shiny green coloration. And this wondrous attire, both paid for _and_ made by with her own effort and money, was spent watching her mother get gangbanged like she was in a Grimleal orgy.

 

Nah couldn't look away, her face permanently etched into one of disgust, thankful that no one was on the country roads this fine afternoon. The 16 year old girl looked down at her 12 year old looking ancient mother, covered in semen, no, _drenched_ in the damn stuff, the setting sun accentuating her filth as she _skipped_ down the road! “Well that was fun, huh Nah?”

 

“I am only here to escort you home, _do not_ talk to me, whore.” Mother rolled her eyes at her; Gods, it was in her hair, every single lock matted to her back and crusting over in the heat! There was the honest attempt from her to ask if that stuffed itched and irritated her skin like Noire said it did when her husband...'bookahkid' her if that was the right word, but she did not want an explanation of how that feels or anything revolving _that man._ “Since you seem to be too preoccupied with your disgusting collection-” Mother looked up from sucking the semen out of her hair as if to say 'Were you talking to me?' “- Bandit and food duty shall fall to me while you enjoy yourself, _whore._ ” Oh to think she was happy when she finally grew a voluptuous body! Her breasts were half the size of her head, and she had round, perfect rear! All of it defiled by the hands of sellswords and whatever degenerates Mother associated herself with! Why couldn't she stay the way she was back in the Grima conflict; controlled, powerful, dominating, ~~_arousing_~~ a competent and strong woman worthy of idolization. Cutting through swaths of Grimleal with her fire, incinerating those disgusting heathens without a care, and taking that bastard Validar's corpse in her dragon maw and burning him to a full on crisp..even the fact that she _ate_ him after that was awe inspiring, her shadow framed by the fires of the Grimleal temple as she let out a roar of victory! Now she just had sex every single damned day, for four full on years! “Clean yourself up and have some dignity.”

 

Nowi mimicked what she said mockingly. “Yeah fine. Thanks for not trying to kill my fuckbuddies.”

 

“I kept my hands off of them because you didn't try to kill them.”

 

Nowi paused for a second but kept walking, a suspicious glint in her eyes. “...You, you do know they tied me down and shoved my face into the dirt.”

 

“Yes whore, I have eyes. And then a few seconds later you were getting angry at them for surprising you before you started screaming for someone to take your anus. What's your point?”

 

Oh boy that was a red flag if she ever heard one! “...What if I was in a huuuuge pickle though? They could have drugged me, and the stuff that could knock me out was stuff you could smell!”

 

“I did. You told them to shove it in.” Oh gods, she never wanted to see another living being's stomach stretch as much as Mother's did! It was like her body was putty! “Just shut up you slut!”

 

Nowi scoffed as she reached into her shorts and grabbed two fingerfuls of cum from inside and sucked it up, moaning all the while. Nah could call her all the names she wanted, there were _plenty_ of worse things she could call her. _'Well at least my sus-pissions are right?'_ Was that the right word? Whatever. “Hey Nah?” The taller girl turned to her irritably. “Be careful.” Her smile disappeared and was replaced with a stone cold expression. I'll be watching to see how you fight alone, _without_ your Dragonstone.” She narrowed her eyes at her daughter, sighing in disappointment. “Please don't suck at this.”

 

Nah flinched visibly, both from the cold, judging stare that was on her face before she reverted back to childlike demeanor jumped up to and sat on a tree branch, and began sucking the cum out of her hair, her eyes cold as she held out _both_ their Dragonstones. “What are you doing?”

 

“There's someone coming this way Nah.”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

 

“You're going to confront them, _without_ transforming.”

 

If Nah was paying attention, she would have cued in on her mother's choice of words.“Are you still drunk on your own hormones?!” The look Mother gave her indicated she had no idea what that meant. “I cannot fight without my Dragonstone! I'm as weak as a regular human without-” And then Mother started laughing, muffled because she was still being disgusting and sucking the semen out of her locks, but laughing nonetheless as like clockwork, an axe wielding bandit with a wolf skin mask came walking down with a fresh kill, wearing what looked to be knee length patchwork legwear made up of different animals. “Oh of course.” Gods, how diseased ravaged must that fool's face be under that mask?! “Mother, I need my Dragonstone, I can't-” And then she was met with that cold, inhuman stare. “P-please?” She shook her head and pointed to the bandit, as if she was judging her. Nah gulped, something in deep inside her body telling her to listen to her mother for once. The bandit noticed them, and then walked up to her, an evil glint in his eyes as he chuckled, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine. Soon enough, he was inches away and by the gods he was tall!

 

“Lor' luv a duck!” W-what did he say?! “Why wotcher cock there little lady. Know what I mean?” She backed away as the man put his fresh kill on the ground. “I'm lucky ter find yew dis afternoon!” W-was he threatening her?! He had to be! Why else would he be here?! “I was gon'a da brothel down da road ter sell dis beauty, but judgin' by yaaahr clothes, yew seem ter be born from affluence!” Oh Naga, was he going to rape her?! She dared not look to Mother for help, not wanting to meet that uncaring stare again. “ Do yew wan' ter buy dis off ov me? Know what I mean?”

 

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I!” One step back, then two, the only other words she could make out from this strange, strange man being something along the words of payday. 'I WILL NOT BE YOUR TOY!” Teeth bared, she ran charging at him, only for her face to meet her mother's palm, bringing her to a dead stop “ARGHHH!”

 

Nowi looked down at Nah as she clutched her head in pain, and then turned to the giant man. “Hey Larry, hows it goin?”

 

The bandit, Larry, took a step back and wrinkled his nose in disgust as the little noble girl calmed down and slowly got up, a massive red handprint in the middle of her face. “For Naga's sake Nowi, clean yaaahrself up! If yew wanna fuck, let's wai' until da poor girl is far enuff away so she won't be traumatized, please?”

 

Nowi giggled and puffed up her cheeks, letting out a burst of steam that enveloped her half naked, sweaty, cum covered body. “So how've you been?”

 

“Uhh....” He looked to the noble looking girl, who was staring at Nowi with disdain, and then Nowi, who was currently cleaning the cum off her body. “Who's da little brt behind you? “

 

Nah growled. “I'm 16!”

 

  
“You're 4.9! And vank yew fer 'ryin' ter attack me!” It wasn't something new for him but it still hurt!

 

“Yeah, she's kind of a judgmental bitch.” Nah let out an offended gasp as the mist cleared,Nowi sparkling clean, her milky skin shining from the moisture as the orange hue made her glisten. “Kind of why I bring her with me on my little excorsions.”

 

“Excursions you _idiot_!” Nah winced as the yell irritated her injury. “Why did you of all people have to give birth to me?!”

 

“ _Thee_ 're 'er mom?!"

 

“Yep! Straight out of my cute little pussy too! Must've been real painful with that _big head_ of hers!”

 

“Excuse me for having standards, _whore!_ ”

 

“Thanks for the compliment, you thin scaled little brat!”

 

“Oh I am going to throttle you!” She stared at her Mother, her gaze daring her to try. Attempts to fight the smaller girl had always...ended poorly. Before her first spar with Mother, she didn't know that she could regenerate limbs like a lizard as long as she was in her human form, but now she knew! “ This time will be different you harlot!”

 

“Alright, bring it-”

 

“HEY!” Larry yelled, getting their attention. “Look, I got fngs ter do Nowi. _Thee_ an' yaaahr weird little fetish girlfriend over there can sort dis shi' aaaht later-” He and Nowi ignored Nah's indignant squeal. “- So either pay me awer fuck me!”

 

“P-pay?” She turned to Mother in disbelief. “You paid that man to attack me?!”

 

“Nooo I paid him to look menacing because a drunk Ricken has a better sense of danger than you! Gods, I get tied up, fucked, haven't gotten fucked in a couple days, not even masturbated, get slammed into the ground, fucked by a horse, and the first thing you think is, 'Oh, mommy's gonna get fucked again! Tee hee! What if it was the Grimleal? I fucking _ate_ their leader Nah!”

 

“I...”

 

“Oh but then this big hunk of a man with the 14 inch mutant tree trunk in his pants comes in, without his weapons, no tome on him, not even smelling of _human_ blood, and you thought he was going to _rape you?!”_

 

“Yer thought I was gon'a rape you?! “

 

“Yeah, she did! Seems like she forgot all about that 'don't judge a book by it's cover bullshit _and_ the lessons I've been trying to teach you about our race!”

 

“M-Mother...”

 

“I said _confront!_ I didn't say kill, maim, or any of the cool words that involve hurting a person, I chose the word you like to use when talking about your wordy stuff!”

 

“I...”

 

“I didn't tell you to en gaouge, engage, fight the guy now did I?!”

 

“...No...”

 

“Can I go now? This seems like a private matter..” Oh gods above, no sex was worth dealing with Nowi when she was in one of her dragon moods! He could see the scales on her back forming, meaning he was either going to be carried home because he'd be fucked so hard that he couldn't move, or the local predator population would take a _severe_ hit!

 

“No and no.” Her tail shot out and pulled down his pants, shamelessly jerking him off much to his and Nah's shock and disgust. “Ahh that's a nice, sweaty smell. Anyhoo, yeah, you're in trouble, _huuuge_ trouble!”

 

“I-I-I” No, she won't be bullied by this diminutive idiot! “C-Could you say that without masturbating a man in front of me please?!” Nevermind, she was!

 

“Yeah, she's right!” She'd seen what that tail did to the guys who tried to threaten her. Just brandishing a weapon in her face and threatening bodily harm was enough to turn this soft tail into a flesh shredding weapon, and family disputes usually got violent from his experiences!

 

  
Again, double nope!” She smiled at Larry and turned to Nah, the girl flinching as she witnessed her mother's eyes narrow and turn into slits. “Your presumnumulwhatever attitude could get you killed, and yet you so want to be a sorcerer, a book nerd and all that?” Nah felt compelled to answer, nodding fearfully as the large brute of a man in front of her moaned in contentment. “Good. Because my buddy here has a delightful business involving animal skins, and you're going to use your Manakete abilities and instincts the whole time, _not_ your human ones.”

 

And then the man came. All over her mother, who didn't react in the slightest. “O-ok then...” And Nah was too frightened to make note of it.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

It was a full week before Nah saw her again, and the woman came back into her life one late evening. She had just had the most _scrumptious_ tuna, flown in from Roseanne and cooked to the perfect temperature thanks to her fire breath. She had met so many different scholars and teachers from all over the capital, so many _normal_ intellectuals that didn't have some sort of mental tick that made them absolutely unbearable!

  


Scholarships and interviews, they just flocked to her one after the other. A war veteran well versed in biology, magic, _and_ was blessed with a long, natural life? They wouldn't have to worry about replacing her, and because she was part of the Shepards, she could set her own standards, payment, and hours! Things were going her way, and by next week she would be a continent away, far, _far_ away from Mother and her depravities!

  


It was nighttime by the time she got to her house, a half moon illuminating the lake that surrounded her home. It was a wondrous structure, two stories high and made by her Mother, Tharja and Noire, which meant the latter two used magic to move everything while Mother ate any intruding wildlife during construction and kept any human criminals at bay. It was as wide as a regular common house, made of brick and wood, with a large waterwheel that smelled of pine and roses. The stones were procured by Mother, who upon being asked where she got such perfect gems, said that the procedure 'was as acidic as Tharja's tongue.' She didn't know how, but she had a feeling that was a sexual euphemism she didn't get. Each and every stone was cut to perfection and laid perfectly, with an excellent support rooting it to the ground in the case of storms.

  


Nah stared up in wonder, sighing happily at her home. _Her_ home, not that semen coated hellhole she had to share with Mother for so many years, watching the whore bring in men, women, _animals,_ and fornicating with them without any shame, sometimes at once! “It's good to be home.” A shame she would leave this place soon, but the tradeoff was _so_ worth it! With the thought of never seeing that little perverted freak again, Nah unlocked her door, opened it up, saw her mother getting asphyxiated on her couch by a massive penis, and then slammed the door, a smile permanently stuck on her face. She could hear her mother proclaim 'Oh shit!' in a raspy, labored voice, followed by her partner, a very soft spoken female by the sounds of it, saying 'you told me this was your house!' with a lot of stuttering of course. _'Well then....'_ This wasn't going to be her house anymore, soooooooo....

  


**SLAM!**

  


And now her foot was stuck! “By the Gods, must she ruin everything?!” She managed to get her foot out of the door, just in time for the slut to open it, greeting her with a nervous smile, completely naked. “...How did you get in here?”

  


“Swam under the grates below the house. Man that water stung!” Nah stared at her, face cold. “So you might be wondering why I was getting a blowjo-”

  


“GET OUT!” The force of Nah's voice was so powerful that it caused her hair fly. “THIS IS NOT YOUR SEX DUNGEON!”

  


“Nice lungs!” Nowi said, going to Nah and patting her on the back. “Buuuuut, this isn't your home.” Her eyes narrowed as an evil smirk came onto her face. “Because 1? I know about your little plan to leave the country. And 2? Chrom and wifey are expecting you tomorrow.” Nah gulped, sending a predatory shiver down Nowi's spine. “See, I don't care much about human laws, which is why I barely spend time with them, but _you_ do. The people I hang out with don't tend to keep their promises unless you show a little force, and I didn't.” She had to retract her draconic teeth; man she hadn't hunted anything in a long time! “You nearly killed a man, or at the very least attempted to assault him.”

  


“T-t-t-t-” Nah struggled to get out. “That man you paid off!”

  


“Nooo I paid him to give me his haul. Orgies are kinda draining, plus the people out in that region aren't spoiled like you with your fancy silk clothes. And Larry is the richest of the rich in that area, the head honcho for that region in regards to clothing and food trading and distriwhatsis.” Nah turned pale. “Yep, you nearly caused an international incident, and even ignoring his status, I bet you never even thought about that incident, _did you?”_ Nah shook her head, sweating profusely. “Yep, thought so. As for why I'm here, some guys from the castle said that I was the legal owner of this place because _you_ put it up for sale, and since you have to be 20 to do that -according to the bald fat guy- that left _me,_ your legal guardian, as the sole owner of this place!”

  


“O-oh Gods!”

  


Irritated, Nowi snapped her fingers in front of the girl to get her attention. “Hey focus! Almost killed a man, almost caused an incident? Man you're more Manakete than I am sometimes! Tomorrow you're going to the castle, you're going to find Larry, and you're gonna busting your little dragon ass for a full month. You're gonna be doing all the bitchwork I had to do while the war was going on, and if I find out you tried to skimp out, I'm canceling all your smart people school stuff, _every single one._ ”

  


“YOU CAN'T DO THAT!” Nah threw her to the ground, teeth bared at her 12 year old looking mother's cold face. “WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!”

  


“I-” Nowi blinked, her face turning to one of shock. “Gods above, I was _kidding_ about you being more Manakete than I was!” She effortlessly picked Nah up, ignoring her protests. “I thought the human part of you was supposed to give you more empathy or something, but it also took away your common sense! In case you haven't noticed, I just grounded you instead of turning you in like I probably should, and just to be sure you don't try to pull one of your smart people tricks on Larry and his workers, I bought in some help.” She shot out her tail into the house, a loud scream coming from inside a second later. Within a few more seconds, a black haired girl with short hair and a feather in her hair came out, suspended above the air by Nowi's tail and wearing the dragon girl's trademark outfit...which was barely holding on, her nipples already ripping through the fabric and her massive breasts, both bigger than her head, squished like dough inbetween someone's fingers. And she had a penis, a massive, dangling kneeslapper with a full set of testicles, her entire maleness sweaty and dripping with semen.

  


“NOIRE?!” Oh Gods above! “Has your depravity even extended to that sweet angel, Mother?!”

  


“Yeah sure, ok.”

  


“H-hi Nah...” Noire stuttered/whispered, looking everywhere but down as her penis remained painfully, embarrassingly hard. “H-h-ell-lo....”

  


“Yeah she has a dick now, Tharja did it, don't know why but it is AWESOME!” She gently laid Noire down next to the horrified green haired girl, not caring that her recent fuck's erection was right on her daughter's clothes, staining them immensely, and said daughter was completely dumbstruck by her friend's state and not angering her very furious and horny mother. “So yeah, have fun!”

  


And then she turned into a dragon and left the two there, one too horrified to say anything, and one too embarrassed to say anything. I'll leave it to you to determine which one is which.

  


 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


  
  


The next day, the two girls were flying above the the kingdom, heading southward. Noire sat on Nah's back, the latter in her dragon form, carrying over 500 pounds of soil in a giant sack held by her tiny dragon arms. Nah was in Nowi's outfit, which shockingly was stronger than her regular bras. She couldn't even console her sullen friend or enjoy the splendid view, torn between being too shocked by the skimpy outfit keeping her breasts from flopping around, and using magic to attach herself to Nah's scales so as not to fall off. There wasn't even a millisecond of bounce from the orbs, when she walked, they stayed stone still, looking as heavy as they felt! Oh it felt so good, to be barely clothed and not worry about getting a sore nose because her breasts hit her in the face! And then there was the clothing she was wearing at the current moment, her new manhood feeling unbearably tight and sweaty in the tight legwear.  _ 'I wonder if she's still mad at me...'  _

  
  


  
  


_ 'I can't believe what those two perverts did to her!'  _ Nah thought as she could see her destination, a speck in the distance. To see Nah with that...thing above her maidenhood, defiling  _ her  _ Nah like that for their own twisted pleasures?! Small jets of steam poured from her massive nostrils, unable to calm herself as she flew faster and faster, as her sharp, flesh rending teeth were out for all to see.  _ 'That whore takes  **everything** from me!  **My** food,  **my** pride, always lording over me! But now she takes  **my** Nah?!'  _ She would pay for this, one of these days...or months...but when she could finally look her in the eyes without cowering, then she would pay, oh most certainly!

  
  


Unbeknownst to her, this day would be filled with many surprises.

 


	6. In which Tharja and Noire get ready for a hyperdick foursome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next arc has begun, and this time we are introduced to Tharja and Noire proper! And you won't guess what they've been up to!
> 
> Note(The next 3 chapters (3rd chapter being the interlude) will contain futa as it's main subject. if you're not comfortable with that wait for the next arc)

She'd been crying all night.

 

It was one of the two things keeping Link up, her tears and constant apologies, over and over while she tenderly rubbed his face. It was quite easy to fake being asleep,it tends to save your life if people think you weren't awake and therefore a witness, and therefore he could stay up with his eyes closed for hours, which he did. He was greeted by the morning judging by the few rays of light that penetrated his closed lids. He stayed still as Nono got up. “I'll get you some breakfast sweetie.” She said, fear laced in every word before she departed the house. He waited for five minutes before he instantly got up and went back to the book. A horny Nono was one thing, an angry Nono was something he'd seen plenty of times when her food got away, but a sad, despondent Nono fearing for her child's life?! It could be nothing,but after what he read pertaining to her species and how just having sex could affect their mental state -as well as that incident that soured her mood before the threesome- he had to play it safe!

 

 

 _Draw from the diaphragm to pile in the ashes in your stomach, connect it to –_ Advanced fire breathing, moving on. _-Then take pure salt water to dissolve the hardening stones, followed b_ y- Kidney stone prevention, next. Though that did explain her trying to feed him that stuff when he had a stomach cramp. _-Keep your wings in the same direction as shown in the diagram to maintain a glide-_ Wing training, nothing useful! But it had to be in there somewhere, her most trusted friends/possible lovers and mentor gave her this book after all!

 

 

 

 

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a mess of blood and guts. Bear, deer, rabbit, birds, it was nearly imossible to tell which innards belonged to which animal, and it would be quite the sight for anyone who ventured out into these woods.

 

Nono stared at the carnage in front of her, frying the bear head she impaled on a bone and eating it's crunchy remains, fur and all. She was covered in the blood of the bear -and his mate- and the wounds of the fight were all over her stomach and arms, though they would heal in a few minutes or so given the lack of severity.  _'I'm still mad!'_ She remembered back when she was 9, a human came to her and fed her lots of tasty food. The man was a eunuch, and possibly gay, and was in her family's neck of the woods, which meant if he tried anything he would have been killed. He accidentally stepped on her foot and she had to watch in horror as her parents came to her 'rescue' and mauled the guy to death. That's what she felt like, only this time the guy was Link and her parents were her. Staying out here was a very good move on her part; she wouldn't be sure the rathole she found her little Linkie in would be left  _standing_ if those people so much as put a hand on him, and that was the key word, a  _hand._ Her desire to protect her pride and joy,  _her_ little Linkie,  _**her** _ son, it was overpowering. She couldn't even look at herself in the water's reflection, so angry that she thought it was another Manakete!  _ 'I should probably go back...'  _ She shook her head, taking another bite out of the bear head, chewing on the teeth like they were gummy candies.  _ 'He can hunt, probably get some squirrels or something. I'll just fry them up and-'  _ He'd be alone waiting for her to come back. Sure he had a stove, but her fire cooked them better!  _ 'Ok, better make sure it's cooked well.'  _ There was no way some stupid stove was going to replace her!

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Link closed the book and sighed. So that's what was going on with her, and over something so simple. Too young to be a mother, and yet she took him in, not realizing the consequences it would have on her mind. Knocking her unconscious won't solve  _ this  _ problem, sadly. He got up and walked to the stairs. It was going to be a while before she came back; maybe one of his old fantasy novels could help him pass the time? That book Nono gave him was way too depressing to read given the current situation. 

 

And then the woman in question kicked the door open, a frantic look on her face. And covered in animal blood.“Where's the squirrel?!” He closed his eyes and sighed before staring at her, shrugging. “Oh thank goodness I wasn't replaced!” She then shot her tail out at him and dragged him to her, grabbing him in a bear hug as her tail went back into her body. “I couldn't bear to see you eat some stupid food with piss poor fire!” Oh Goddess above she smelt like raw meat! “I'll get you all the food you want Linkie!” He could feel the blood seeping through his tunic! “Now what do you want? I'll get you anything sweetie.” Through the putrid smell and the feeling of the blood on his skin, he could hear the eager to please desperation in her voice, so filled with fear, and yet she looked happy as a clam. Best to entertain her until she calmed down and they could meet this Tharja for her medicine. if he divulged what he learned in the book, who knows what she might do?

 

20 minutes later she had taken a bath until the blood and stench was wiped off of her, which took 5 minutes, and then she was off to get the food, which took 10, and the final 5 was her getting back and cooking the food with her fire breath. He ate his rabbit meat with berry coating, keeping his eyes on the smiling, dark-skinned woman who hadn't blinked since he started eating, just staring at him without moving a muscle. He looked at a random piece of food, some mangled up mash of fried innards, and gave a fake look of unease towards it. She instantly incinerated the thing and then spat on it's ashes. “The disgusting thing is gone sweetie.” She said blankly and coldly. “I'm right here if you need me.”

 

Link nodded, keeping the fear off of his face as he kept eating, recalling a passage from one of Bantu's sections of the book.  _ A Manakete mother's brain will shut off nearly all emotional responses and focus on keeping her child happy, regardless of what she will have to do.' _ But that section only applied to pregnancy.  _ Never look her in the eye, because she will take that to mean you wish to prove yourself in a fight.  _ He made the mistake of his gaze meeting hers, and quickly looked away when her pupils contracted and she snarled, a prideful scoff on her face when he began eating again. He needed to get this Tharja person out here now! But how? Maybe he could try speaking? “Tha-GRRKK!” No, that hurt too much! But it got her over here. It was as though she teleported, and before he could even think he was in her lap, being hugged tightly by her as she hissed and snarled, her claws sinking slightly into his skin. “Thar...ja...”

 

Nono's pupils shrunk as she watched  _ her  _ son vomit, his pain resonating through her body. Her teeth mashed together, scales forming over her skin as- “Wait Tharja?” Oh goddess above that's right. “...Take a bath sweetie and stay far away from mommy until she gets back.” Without waiting for him to reply she took him off her lap and walked to the door. “Don't bother cleaning up. You deserve a break after this.”

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Within twelve minutes of flying at max speed, she reached her destination on a tiny island south of Hyrule, far away from the shipping routes and the strange fish folk that populated the waters. She landed on the rocky island and reverted back to human form, falling to the ground panting heavily. “Oghhhh...” Sore and pained were understatements to describe how she felt. Back in her days in the Shepards such speeds were easy for her, but during the trip here she had to use her magic to put her wing bones back in her sockets multiple times. It took her a bit, but she got up and walked shakily up the dirt road, images of what happened barely half an hour ago rushing through her mind and motivating her. _'Body's feeling numb, gotta fix that.'_ Thankfully the island wasn't able to be seen by mortal eyes, much less touched. And as she got closer to her destination, she would have all the time in the world to heal up. It was just up the hill, next to the swirling rainbow vortex that made a hole in the sky. 

 

Thankfully time slowed the closer you got to some Outrealm Gates, something with time dilation and timezones, she didn't really get it. She estimated it took at least three hours for her to get up here, but it had to have at least been 20 minutes since she landed. Or not, she wasn't very good at math. “Ha....ha....” So sweaty and stinky, and not from her favorite salty treat! Everything ached and creaked, but she finally reached it, the Outrealm Gate. “Beautiful....” Some say they saw an archway when they looked at it, others a door or a swirling, starry gate. Nono just saw some weird colors, so pretty and yet so...well it's pretty. She sat down near one of the rocks and recuperated, staring at the colors to calm down.  _ 'Linkie's such a forgiving little boy...'  _ And yet he was still alive, and smart, like a Chrom who knew how to make cool stuff.  _ 'Weren't we supposed to do something with Nah....?'  _ No, she didn't think so. Either way, it was time to activate the gate.

 

Her clothes and armor were laid out on the ground a good 40 feet away from the gate, leaving her buck naked, her brown skin shining like scales thanks to the colors. Tharja made sure that she knew how to reactivate the Outrealm Gate without Nah or an Anna's help, and gave her the spell to contact  _ her  _ specifically. It was made by both her and Bantu -bless his soul- so all she had to do was roar the incantation and the magic on her body would complete the spell. 

 

And sing she did.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile in another dimension, very similar to modern times, school was about to let out for the students. In particular one class waited with bated breath at the digital alarm clock while their teacher yawned. She along with her sister were the most popular teachers in the school, both Caucasian and judging from their accents from the UK. Pitch black hair and snow white skin were the things they shared genetically, along with boobs. Massive boobs. In particular the teacher for this classroom, Tharja, was famous and infamous for being able to make her own bras, her head sized breasts not even bouncing despite many perverted students proving that yes, they were real. Her white shirt kept the orbs perfectly contained, her pitch black blazer, pants, and heels a stylistic choice. Black was one of the mandated colors for this incompetent institution, but her clothes weren't black enough for her. Thankfully she was a sorcerer, and she could make it so that the out of shape grease loving men and women of this realm could see how much better looking she was than them.

 

 

“That's the bell, now get out.”

 

Tharja watched as the children got their bookbags and exited out of the room along with the rest of the little brats. “I love my tenure.” She could talk to these brats all she wanted and not get fired! This realm had so many delicious loopholes! But now funtime was over. It was time for grading papers....yay. She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out her cellphone, pulling up Noire on her contacts. “Get in here and help me grade this crap.”.... “Alright then.” she hung up the phone and put it back; even now she was still a pushover. She closed her eyes and instantly her rounded ears turned pointed, her pitch black hair gaining a greenish tint. With a snap of the fingers the curtains closed, leaving her in the dark as Noire came in, wearing the same outfit her mother had. She had her student's papers in hand, and her breasts were squished against the door thick documents in her grip. “Good girl. Now close the door.” Noire blushed from her mother's compliment and did so, rushing to the table and putting the papers down. “So how were your group of brats?”

 

“They were ok, Jerry and Lucy-”

 

 

“-I don't care. Strip. Now.” Noire nodded and expertly took off her bra first, underwear second, and then her blazer and pants. “Good girl.” Tharja unzipped her pants and bought out her 4th pride and joy, next to getting with Robin, becoming Manaketes thanks to Nowi or whater ridiculous name she was going by, and having Noire. It was a massive thing, a bit darker in coloration thanks to the massive bloodflow, smooth,hairless, and reaching to her knees, with testicles as big as the tiny breasts of this world, 60 centimeters both of them. It was a perfect recreation of her beloved's penis. Well, almost perfect; there was no way she was carrying something heavier than this in her pants even with magic.“Get to sucking.” But as Noire nodded an opened her mouth, the portal opened.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nono coughed, spitting out ash and smoke from her stomach. “I think I overdid it...” But it did the job. She could feel the Outrealm Gate working, dragging something from the void.

 

“Nowi...” And sure enough it was Tharja and Noire, the latter staring at her and looking mortified and the former poorly hiding her fury at being interrupted.

 

“Thar-Thar!” With a smile on her face she ran towards the older looking younger woman, using Noire as a stepping stone to hug Tharja's chest, her face sticking out between her cleavage. “I need your help!”

 

“I see...” Tharja sighed -a softer, though still pissed off- expression replacing her older one. “It must have been- Noire, start sucking.” The girl got out a 'Yes!' before doing just that, wrapping her breasts around her mother's penis and and shoving the head into her mouth, sucking loudly. “Hmm, yeeesss.. So what's the problem.”

 

“I nearly killed my baby boy!” She wailed into Tharja's very expensive clothes, the taller woman sighing in both exasperation and pleasure.

 

*Schluuup**Schluuup*

 

“I figured this was the case. You fucked him?” Instantly the little Manakete's eyes widened, staring up at Tharja in shock. “Me and Noire are just like your daughter now, remember? You could hide the smell of cum all you like from other humans, but it's impossible to hide it from us.”

*Schluuup**Schluuup* *Schlp!**Schlp!**Schlp!**Schlp!

 

“Y-yeah I did...and he was really good. He had a dick almost as big as Robin's!”

 

“GHHHH” Tharja winced as she came. Noire wasn't doing much of a good job, but thinking about _him?_ Oh yes. “So you're feeling like a dragon foOR the FIRSt time.” Oh she was so good at sucking cum out than trying to make someone cum! “H-how M-much IS he on your mind?”

 

“I want him to knock you up and breed you.” Nowi said flatly, no emotion from her whatsoever. Tharja narrowed her eyes, keeping a hand on Noire's head to keep her on her dick when she tried to take it out her mouth. “I don't like it Thar-Thar, it sucks.”

 

Tharja exhaled, taking a second to calm down to adapt to her daughter's frantic sucking. “I told you this would happen. Bantu warned you this would happen. I'll give you some medicine once my shift is done.”

 

“Ok...”

 

Tharja gently wrapped her arms around the little Manakete's waist. “You can trust me, Nowi.”

 

“Nono.”

 

“I refuse to call you that.” And with that she gave the girl a kiss, a deep, tongue filled kiss that the girl reluctantly reciprocated, eyes rolling up as Tharja effortlessly fingered her anus. And before Nowi could cum, Tharja took her tongue out. “Stay here.”She told the Manakete girl, putting her on the ground as she and Noire teleported away.

 

Nono watched as the Outrealm Gate returned to normal, relief washing over her. “Tharja's gonna fix everything.” She could hug and kiss her baby boy again, and everything would return to normal! “Isn't that right Link?” Link nodded, holding out that big book she gave him. “You're a smart kid, alr-WAIT A MINUTE!”

 

 

 

Two hours later, Tharja and Noire came out of the portal, the latter holding a massive briefcase and the former with a portable filing cabinet she nicked from the school and blamed one of the cunts that said her breasts were fake on it. Sure there were better modes of transporting goods, but she liked the design of it, so square. Tharja was back in her old clothing from when the Shepards were alive thousands of years back,Tharja in her black outfit, said outfit consisting of a cape some black panties and boots, the former of which contained a very massive bulge that would be comical to a normal person if they didn't run screaming from the sight, with every inch of creamy skin covered by a transparent veil. She dragged Noire out of bed, the sleepy girl wearing nothing but panties for a band she liked and nothing else, letting her shorter, but way thicker cock and balls to hang out in the cold air. The eldest of the two saw Nowi, being forced into a young boy's grip and making futile, weak struggles to get away despite the fear in her eyes, while the boy just rolled his eyes, exasperated. “You must be Link, right?” The boy in question finally noticed them and quickly closed his eyes, nodding yes frantically. “Well you have manners, thank Naga.” Oh how it felt good to say her name again! “Bring her over here.”

 

Link opened his eyes and nodded. If she dressed like that, than she didn't care about the attention probably. Hopefully.“Let me go!” Link ignored his mother's shouts and pleas as he dragged his mother to the very scantily clad duo, stopping just in front of the tall one so he would be able to look at her face without her breasts blocking the way. He gave the woman a pleading look before throwing Nono at her feet and moving back a foot to sit on the ground.

 

“Go back a few more feet, this could get messy.” Link nodded and did as she asked. “Good, that's far enough.” This was not how she expected a child raised by Nowi to be. He was fully clothed! Polite! And _housebroken!_ She didn't smell a hint of urine around here in some futile attempt to mark territory! “How did you get here by the way? Did Nah take you?” Link shook his head and pointed to the book at the side, causing Tharja to chuckle. “Very interesting.” The Outrealm Warp Spell, mastered by a kid? Well she can't let that go. “Noire, restrain her. She's going to flip once she smells this stuff.”

 

Link tensed as the well endowed girlfriend of the incredibly attractive woman put Nono's head into her bosom, wrapping her arms around the tiny woman's waist, stuffing her penis into her mouth to silence-oh Goddess above not again. Immediately her thrashing stopped as she...sucked on it like a bottle. A BOTTLE!

 

“Ammonium, mercury, lead...” Thank goodness for Tiki's tutelage. The human form of the Manakete was as free flowing as their imagination allowed, meaning with enough power and training, they could appear as young or old as they wanted to be, their human forms immaterial as long as they had enough magic It also meant that they could regenerate like lizards for some reason, so when the time came to leave their old world a few centuries back, Nowi gave her some Manakete parts to study...just right in front of her, not even caring about the bleeding stumps she left as they harmlessly grew back like nothing happened. Manaketes were truly fascinating creatures, and there was one thing she and Noire learned as they too became Manaketes thanks to the strange science properties of the realm they stayed in: They were goddamn durable. “Medetomidine, xylazine, ketamine...” It took an exuberant amount of natural heat to weaken their flesh, and she and Noire couldn't, and nor did they want to, learn how to use fire breath. It took the heat of molten steel to make the parts Nowi gave them soft enough for dissection, and it allowed her see just how goddamn annoying the regenerative properties of a Manakete body part could be when it still had magic running through it's bloodstream. “Alright, time to up the dosage.” With that in mind, there was only one way to fix Nowi's little problem without having her lose her shit, and it was going to involve her adoptive son.

 

 

With a snap of her fingers, the girl whose penis Nono was sucking off removed her genitals from his mother's mouth, Nono, desperately flailing her long tongue in the air and moaning childishly. The black haired woman motioned him forward. “Sit next to your mom and look her directly in the eyes.” What, was she serious?! She made that book, she should know that- “She won't do anything, trust me.” There was something in her eyes that made him compelled to obey; fear, arousal, fear, and a great deal of affection for Nono in her eyes. With a gulp of fear, he nodded and walked to Nono, staring into her as she shamelessly licked the air in search of manhood. Her pupils met his, and instantly her tongue retreated back into her mouth, her eyes shrunk to near nonexistence. “Go on.” A small, pained -both figuratively and very literally- squeal of fear came from him and he sat right in front of Nono, staring directly into her eyes. “So you're a good reader right?” He heard the woman ask, not taking his eyes off Nono as he nodded quickly. “Good. I can tell it hurts for you to talk, so lift up how many fingers pertaining to- stand still Noire!”

 

“But it tickles on my peepee!”

 

“Urghh...as I was _saying,_ which chapters?” He made an 'o' motion. “The part with Bantu?” He nodded. “Thought so. So you know what she's going through?” He nodded. “Excellent. I'm almost done.”

 

“I can feel it in my peepee!”

 

“...I'm getting a restraining bolt for you, stupid girl. Long story short, she's going to need to be knocked out for a bit, and I'm administering the medicine. Almost there...”

 

“Gyaaah!”

 

“Alright, done! Now get that thing out of my face.”

 

Keeping his eyes trained on her, he allowed himself a moment to blink when the woman Nono was sucking off before lifted her up and plopped her back on her lap. Immediately his mother went back to sucking on the massive penis like a baby bottle, whatever aggression she had now forgotten, his gaze torn between that and the reddened pleasured face of the woman she was sucking off, her moans tinny and if he could be honest, quite adorable. “As you can see, Nowi, or whatever you call her, is quite easily pacified with a large, throbbing penis.” He was barely paying attention to her, torn between the two women having mouth sex in front of him, the tall one so mesmerizing... “That is why I put an anesthetic agent in my daughter's manhood.” The way her snow white breasts contorted against Nono's bronze, chocolate back, the slightest hint of nipple peeking from the side. “1600 milligrams, enough to knock out a nation, but it should be enough to daze her for this next part.” Link nodded; she drugged Nono, got it. “And now it's up to you. Once Noire cums into her stomach. You know what to do next right?” Link nodded, unfastening his pants and letting his erection spring out, slamming straight past Nono's nose and into her forehead, not that she cared going by the moans of contentment and the loud, obnoxious sniffing she was doing. “It's going to take a few rounds to get this done, so you have to be prepared.” Link nodded, his attention now on his mother. Whether it'd take an hour or a few days like last time, his relationship with Nono would irrepobably change.

 

Because by the end of this, one of them would be the father of her child, or give her a dud egg.

 

 


	7. In which there's a tug of war, and the 'rope' is two dicks spitroasting a girl.

 

_**Past, 50 years after the Grimleal Conflict.** _

“The key's deep in there, keep licking...” Tharja let out a hearty moan as her Noire and Nowi licked inside her pussy feverishly, their Manakete senses making them hornier just from being near her aroused sex, their magically made collars glowing in the moonlight of their mansion home, sending painful shocks through their bodies that just made them even hornier. Next to her on her bed was her beloved, who unlike her had aged, and much to her frustration, quite terribly at that. His hair was falling out, the glasses on his face bigger and more ridiculous, and where was once smooth pale flesh was now replaced by a leathery handbag. He had aged, and even though he refused her offer to make him a half Manakete like her and Noire _every single damn time,_ she still loved him, and would proudly fuck him and care for him even if he ever reduced to a liver spotted senile man in one of those new 'wheelchair' inventions. “Almost...almost...” Oh gods above their tongues were long! 12 inches! That's how long she estimated the distance between her vagina to her uterus, and then she could take Robin inside her without using so much magic on her holes to prevent rectal and vaginal prolapse, and her daughter's and the shared mistress of her husband's tongues were wriggling around in her womb! The tongues were as long as Nowi's dragon form and Noire's hypothetical dragon form, digging through the thick layers of frosting and meat she packed into her, 3 feet worth of thickness and hours of prep time wasted, and oh gods she loved it! She slapped their asses with her legs, causing them to wail. “A-are you enjoying this Master?” She shuddered at the name. She hadn't called him Robin verbally in decades, and it was a perfect way to disassociate herself from him, as if she could _ever_ consider herself his equal!

 

“Of course sweetie. Keep licking girls, the key's deep in there!”

 

Tharja grinned and shuddered at the girl's moans of protests, the stink of all three of their womanly essences filling the room. She also had extra folds in her vagina, _lots_ of them. If it wasn't for Robin watching her, she'd be screaming and bucking in the bed like a vicious beast, unable to handle the pleasures that her new body was giving her. It was a shame he couldn't get it up without her help, but the fact that just seeing her in such a state was enough to give him a dry orgasm was an ego boost she didn't need, but damn did it feel good to receive! Now if only he was ok with the candles and chains. He was ok with incest, but _that_ was too far?! Men...

 

_**present** _

 

Noire struggled and struggled, but Nowi wouldn't let go of her penis! She hung on like a leech, not using her teeth but powerful suction to keep herself on as her son tried to pry the woman off of her, her eyes focused on her penis, her nostrils flaring wildly in time with her manic suckling as she took in the scent. “S-she won't get off!”

 

“Then get off in her and let her kid take one of her lower holes.” Tharja muttered as she jerked herself to full hardness, as impossibly bouncy and sturdy as her massive breasts, staying at a straight angle despite the immense, somewhat painful weight the thing forced onto her body. Oh the things she did to remember her beloved... “Who told you to stick it in her mouth anyway?”

 

“U-uuummm..”

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought. Once she starts loosening her hold, that's when the drugs will take place.” She saw the boy look at her for a couple of seconds before inserting his cock head deep into Nowi's vagina, her wetness audible to all their ears as the little-older Manakete girl let out a scream of bliss, somehow bucking her hips and treating her son's cock as if it were an electronic bull in a rodeo, despite not having any leverage to do so. She wriggled and writhed, somehow pulling Noire backwards as she inched herself onto that mammoth of a penis, deeper and deeper into her with the experience of a seasoned whore until her stomach bulging and stretching as if her body was a condom, stretching past her stomach, past her head, past her daughter's testicles, and straight...well, at least she now knew that stomachfucking was possible. Back when she experimented on the little Manakete for shits and giggles, Nowi explained that she could choose at any point to hide things in her body bigger than her human form, basically meaning that as long as it didn't exceed the height, length, and weight of her true form, Nowi could shove anything into herself, like an entire fist into her asshole, and you wouldn't see hide nor hair of a bulge unless she wanted to show off. Or fuck with her attackers before she surprised them and killed/ate them. Watching a 12 year old looking girl devour a gallows escapee with all the savagery of Henry and the innocence of Lissa was a very sobering and terrifying experience.

 

She watched as Noire humped wildly against the two intruders in her pussy, her breasts and balls bouncing with such force that the latter was hitting Nowi in the face with each thrust. Her face was a cross of ungodly pleasure and fullness and 'what the hell is happening?!', unable to move her eyes from their rolled up position, nonsensical babble pouring from her mouth that sounded like questions of some sort. _'It sure would have been great to have such an ability when Robin was in the mood.'_ She began groping one of her massive breasts as she fantasized. To see her pale, creamy stomach stretch as it effortlessly contorted and warped for her Robin, for _his_ pleasure and no one elses. The look of respect and awe on his face as he did everything for him, even when he laid there decrepit as she rode him and his foolish sense of mortality into the peaceful heavens that she would never go. “Haaaaa.haaa..” So hard, she was so hard! But she had to wait. There was no way she was going to get in Noire's way when she was having sex; she knew how her daughter got when someone interrupted her when she was the one doing the penetrating.

 

“hhhhuuuuuuuuu....”Noire was confused, horrified, disgusted, and aroused, and the worst part was that she couldn't tell which emotion was the strongest! Her stomach...Nowi's own stomach was doing her and it felt so weirdly good! It was like some rubbery, rough dildo with a fleshy texture, the skin so _thick_ and yet thin enough that she could feel the veins of the boy stretching her out! Her strength was leaving her, too turned on and too confused to do anything else but stand there like an idiot as she got throatfucked and bellyfucked, Nowi's mouth like some nightmarish lamprey with tongues instead of teeth, trying in vain to suck everything out, the desperation on her face as she failed time and time again. She'd probably be wondering why there wasn't anything being shot down her throat if she was thinking in her right mind, but she wasn't, the stupid beast. “Hehhehe...” Stupid dumb slut lizard, thinking she could make her cum like mother, who the hell did she think she was?!

 

“How does it feel, you stupid jailbait freak?” She asked with a giggle, grabbing her balls and slapping her in the cheeks, causing the tiny chocolate girl to let out a satisfied groan, and Noire to let out a hiss of pleasured pain. “Yeah....”Another slap, another moan. “Oh it hurts, you like that dontcha?!” A moan of approval came out of the dragon slut's muffled mouth, causing Noire to laugh cruelly, a very Tharja-like smirk coming onto her face, made all the more sinister by her hair shadowing her eyes. “Stupid dragon slut!” Her manic cackle got Link's attention, and when his gaze met hers, he was frozen in fear. “Ah, so you see how powerful I am HUH?!” Everyone in the vicinity winced from the loud, echo producing boom of her voice. “A-anyway I-I'm going to make you pleasure me!” She then turned to Tharja. “I-is that ok mom?”

 

 

“Just make sure you don't hurt him.” Nowi was already drugged up, but hearing the boy in pain _would_ knock her out of her daze. “Am I clear?”

 

“Y-yeah! S-so come here b-boy!”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tharja watched as the two of them tried to pry Nowi off their penises. “That won't work.” The girl was a leech when it came to dick, and unless something dangerous came along -or if her son was threatened- than she would not wake up from the daze until she was dead tired. Robin tried it, bandits/Nowi's usual group of peers tried it, and even she and Noire tried it when they tested out their new equipment on her pale, milky flat body, but she would _not_ budge until she was satisfied. “Pull harder!” But those two didn't have to know that. Moans of frustration and painful pleasure escaped the kid's lips as their dicks and the little Manakete were being used in some fucked up game of tug o' war, and Nowi regained some level of consciousness, summoning her tail and stabbing it deep into the ground, channeling magic through it to make her immovable to the two she had trapped in her sticky moist folds. Through the sounds of their struggling she could make out Nowi's satisfied moans, gagging and choking with delight as she was running out of air. Well, her human form was. It'd take something that could suffocate her dragon form to cause asphyxiation on a level that it could damage her brain, but that didn't mean Nowi wasn't faking it. She was suffering and choking, her 4 foot body unable to handle the things twice as wide as her now distorted, disgustingly stretched neck, and if she could, she'd probably be masturbating furiously right now. Seeing that disgusting caricature of a human body was enough to calm her arousal to a near frigid level, kept only hard by thoughts of Robin joining in.

 

She could hear their moans and wails of unwanted pleasure and protest, Nowi's suckling getting louder and louder as the two came in her. “This is a godsdamn mess...” She chuckled as the dragon girl's stomach and womb inflated to near bean bag levels in 4 seconds, not a hint of stretch mark or vein to be found. And now the two were even more stuck, the weight of their cum combined with Nowi magically keeping herself grounded causing them to trip over themselves, the boy hanging slightly in the air as he dug his heels into Nowi's expanding gut to keep himself grounded, and Noire's eyes widening in horror as Nowi sucked her cock deeper in. _'Well that should be enough cum to give her an egg or a dud.'_ Time to have some fun.

 

She sheathed her magically born lower endowments and teleported behind the boy, shocking him by grabbing his left testicle in her palm and fondling. She felt his head shift against her stomach, which probably meant that he was looking up at her and subsequently trying to look past her cleavage. “So what makes you so special?” She rubbed her hands over his chest, causing him to shiver, much to her delight as she pressed her body against his back.

 

“Hehehehehee...” She lifted him up and pressed his head against her massive chest, before using her Manakete strength to force him deeper into Nowi with her right leg, much to his unwanted delight. “What made Nowi of all people adopt you?” Gentle rubs on his testicles and the forced thrusts into his mother made whatever answer he might have made into loud wails and moans. A bit of magic to stimulate the nerves and she could feel his sack contract as he stopped his cum flow. Quite impressive. “She's not the most empathetic person out there to those she doesn't know personally.” A strained 'uh-huh' escaped his lips in response. “The fact you're still alive and so supportive of her...”She bent down to nibble on his ear.” Nrghh.” Unfortunately her greatest physical assets were getting in the way. “Come on.” It was like her breasts were a hat for his head, and thanks to Manakete elasticity for their human forms combined with her own powerful magic, they just kept bouncing back into place like springs, hitting the poor boy. _'SHIT!'_ She quickly looked to Nowi; still sucking her daughter off. Noire had given up, humping uselessly with her hands on Nowi's head, a ridiculous, drooling smile on her face. _'Thank the gods!'_ Too close! “S-so..” She took a second to calm herself. This wasn't like the brats in the other world she taught; this one actually deserved some respect and a healthy amount of fear. “Do you...like this?” His head nodded against her body. “Good.” She increased the strength in her leg as she began rubbing her breasts on his head as if it were a dick, giving his head a titfuck. “It's been so long you know...since I had a man.” She began to breathe heavily from her nostrils, thick and visible, as if she were breathing in the cold. But she still kept the same pace below, fondling his left nut without interruption. “Once Nowi's done with you I want you to stick it in me.” She could smell the anticipation on him from those words. “You're so focused, so well behaved, so much better than the rest of your ilk.” Just like _him..._ “And you're not too bad looking either.” All the boy could do was let out pathetic mewls. “You want these? My boobs all over your body?” She pressed her breasts onto his head. “Do you like how soft they are?”

 

“Uuuuhhh-hhuuuuuhh....”

 

“I know you do.” She ceased her rubbing and began lightly tapping his testicles, sending shocks of magic into his scrotal sack and causing him to wail higher, and higher, and higher, and higher, until he was hitting Olivia levels of pitch. Squealing and whining just like her! “Hehehehehee...” He'd look pretty good dressed like that stripper. His complexion was just as fair as hers, and he had quite the adorable face, one that she was eager to twist and contort into a pleasure-filled mess, eyes longing and begging for release along with Noire and Nowi as she took them out on the streets, wearing nothing but skimpy clothing and different colored collars as she made them walk on all fours. It'd be so easy if she could get past Nowi's damnable instincts, maybe shove a dildo or two up their asses, get them in some makeup, make them swap spit together while her and Noire spitroast one of the two! Oh the possibilities!

 

Little did he know that Link was far more perceptive than he let on. Through his haze and the mass of flesh on his head, he could see the faint glow on his left arm, and feel the malicious intent of the older woman molesting him above. For some odd reason he felt as though he should shield his butthole, but he didn't know why. Her hands felt so good, her fingers felt so good, Nono's vagina felt so good, but it was all blurring together, so pleasantly that he felt calm and relaxed, his penis shooting out more and more into his mom's vagina as he drifted pleasantly off into dreamland. It was kinda funny; it's like his body was made for breeding and having sex, a silent urge to procreate always in the back of his mind, but he could never put the feelings into words until now. Was this part of being the Hero? And that was the last thought he had before the snow white expanse above claimed him, sending him into a deep slumber.

 

Tharja chuckled, feeling her magic on the boy doing it's work as she covered him and his penis in a veil of energy, one that allowed her to slowly pull him out of Nowi's pussy with very audible noises. _'5 seconds...'_ 5 seconds before Nowi realizes what happened. _'4...'_ A quick scan of the boy's mind...oh so his name was Link, huh? _'3....'_ So _that's_ their home? _'2...'_ It was a shock that Nowi didn't burn it down by accident! He had such strong and fond memories of it too. _'1!'_ Just what she needed!

 

“I'm gonna cum again!” Was what Noire _meant_ to say, but all that came out was. “Bawawaawawa!” As she dumped another load into Nowi's vaccum mouth. Despite all appearances to the contrary, she _was_ conscious of her surroundings at nearly all times, even when she was sleeping; she kinda had to be given the world she came from and the world she went to after Father died. And the nightly oral, anal, and vaginal visits from Mother. “Gawadooooo...” But that didn't mean her body was up to snuff. Mother liked her and Nowi vulnerable and weak, unable to stop her from molesting and torturing them, and Mother's training in that instance, taking the years of self-taught training and reflexes honed by years of living in a post apocalyptic future, left her a prisoner in her own body, unable to stop the pleasure as she shot out gunk after gunk of goo into Nowi's throat, and unable to stop Mother from _ditching_ her, taking the boy to who knows where?! But she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop, her training from the Mothers of the future and the past demanding she satisfied herself until she was told otherwise, and no mother meant that she could get out all the spunk that'd been building up for weeks!

 

 

The second she felt the emptiness behind her and her womb being emptied, Nono easily spat out the _arm length_ cock that was deep in her stomach acids and subsequently her intestines with the ease of a smoker spitting out tobacco, the massive tasty organ slapping wetly against the ground. “So she took him back home huh?”

 

“Ewewewewew!” Oh gods, the head was covered in mud!

 

“Hey, Noire.”

 

“Huh?” Noire looked up and saw Nowi _bouncing_ towards her on her stomach, semen shooting out of her anus and...oh gods above.... “H-helllo..” don't think about it don't think about it!

 

“Horny. Hungry. Tired...really tired.”

 

“O-oh! T-that's the uhmm....uhmmm...h-how do I put it into words?”

 

“Thar-Thar drugged me?”

 

“Huh?! H-how'd you-”

 

“She experimented on me a lot. She doped me up so badly one time I got in an orgy with all of Sumia's pegasus..pegasi...pegas-whatever! Horse fucked, really sore, Sumia and Lucinas were _piiiisssssed._ ”

 

“I-I see...you too huh?”

 

“Yep! Hold on a second.” Nono let out a loud burp, one loud enough to cause the trees to rustle as her stomach shrunk back to it's taut, thin shape. “Much better! Now then-oh crap!” She winced, clutching her stomach as one of the most beautiful stones Noire had ever seen just came out of her mouth. And for some reason it looked as though it grew out of a somewhat digested skull. It looked like a bear's. “Oooh a shiny one! Once Linky debones this baby, it'll make a great present for Thar-Thar now that I'm all fixed up! Or he could sell it!” Maybe this baby could sell for so much, Link wouldn't hit her if she tried to eat the Ruppe-Ruby things the people here use as currency!

 

“It's so pretty....” there were no imperfections in the stone, reflective and shining with a luminescent glow, Nowi's stomach acids making it look as though it was fished straight out of the water. “It's so much better than the ones mom makes me puke up.”

 

“...Wow.” Nono took a look at Noire, in particular how her cock slightly hardened at the memory. “You future kids make the best lays, you know that?”

 

“...Thank you?”

 

 

“Welcome. Now grab that book over there and get me back home; I wanna show you my house!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Well...this was a new feeling...being denied by a damn _kid_ of all things.

 

As she sat on the other side of the table in Nowi's house, wearing what the Manakete considered acceptable clothing, she stared at Link on the other side, still wearing that ridiculous Peter Pan outfit and crossing his arms. “So, it's because I'm too tall?” Link shrugged and gave a look of uncertainty. “You know what? no.” She conjured up a paper and pencil and floated it towards him. “ I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions. Write. Now.”

 

Link slowly took hold of the strange object. It was made of wood and had 02 written on it. The pink tip at the top of it had a strange, rubbery softness to it, and the bottom had a sharp tip. This was some high quality woodwork, impressive! Considering she said to write, then this must mean the tip was like an inkpen! He held the paper steady with his right hand and wrote with his left, taking a second or two to get used to the feeling of this strange substitute quill, and to his embarrassment, it took nearly a full minute to write a couple words, which he showed Tharja with remarkable penmanship

 

 

1: I only instigated penetrating my mother with your sister and or/daughter (note: I am not sure what is your familial relationship is due to your personalities) out of an obligation to cure my mother of her species specific maladies.

2:You are old and creepy and I fear I may be anally penetrated without my permission. Pedophilia is not something I condone, and I dare you to say Nono is an adult in any fashion to my face.

3: A repeat of points one and two in a more extreme fashion. Keep in mind I am more than aware of my mother's overprotective streak and what can trigger it. I hold all the cards as it were, mam.

 

 

Tharja's eye twitched, the paper turning to ash in her grip. “I-I see....you make a good point.” Someone hadn't told her off like this, so succinctly and curtly, _centuries!_ It'd be so arousing if the source wasn;t a godsdamned _child!_ “So you refuse to get near me because I am too old-” And creepy, but that was something she learned to just accept. “-is that right?” He nodded. “I see.”

 

Link's hand glowed dimly as Tharja closed her eyes. Seemingly unable to see anything, she got up on the table. And then she shrunk. And shrunk...and shrunk...inch by inch until her cheeks rounded, her figure became much less voluptuous, and soon...she looked to be his age! Only she looked to be very well developed for her age, 44cm breasts and 66cm hips, the fat of her butt cheeks visible through her thigh gap.“Well?” She asked the wide-eyed, gaping mouth boy, her voice dripping with smugness, her pitch and tone teetering on the edge of adolescence. “What do you think?”All he could do was let out strangled groans as she jumped him and slammed him to the floor, a vicious, evil grin on her face. “It's something I used on my late husband oh so many times.” She clamped her still very thick thighs around his penis, rubbing them together like they were two sticks and getting him hard within seconds. He gasped, feeling her feet on his length, toes dancing on the vein of his penis and sending jolts into it that made him squeal and squeal, her frightening, unchildlike laughter ringing in his ears as he came.

 

“What's wrong 'Linkie?' Don't wanna go to your mommy anymore?”

 


	8. Arc 2 end: Where Tharja and Noire fuck up royally

Tharja moaned as his load fell onto her diminutive, thick body, bolting his limbs to the ground with magic while she still had her adult mind. “Yeeesss...” Gods, Nowi was such a corruptive influence on her and her daughter. Granted the effect was vice versa, but she would have never have imagined doing something this ridiculous and revolting to another man or woman. “That was a good first shot, 'Linkie!'” Oh his defiance was so cute! He looked exactly like one of those will they wont they bitches Noire liked in her anime! “But I know you could do so much better!” She could feel the unnaturally thick, potent seed spilling inbetween her locks, weighing down her head slightly as she sent light shock after light shock into her prey's no-no area. He looked so cute, trying to be all 'grr I won't give in! I'm super macho!' but instead looked like 'I'm a bad boy, punish me mistress!' “I could just eat you up Linkie, but your stupid mommy'll get in the way!”

 

Link was this close to wetting himself as he stared at the now childish and attractive sorceress and her sharp sharp teeth. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, given the horrible Nono got rid of any fear of sharp teeth-

 

_You're staying in my mouth until you stop screaming Linkie! It's just like how my mom got rid of my fear of sharp stuff too! The screaming and crying builds character!_

 

 _-_ but it was obvious that Tharja was not accustomed to showing her Manakete teeth..or smiling this much. It was a unholy fusion of a demon and a demon trying to smile, her teeth _barely_ poking out the flesh of her cheeks, like Nono when she got drunk off of the fermented fruit a mile or two south of here. He couldn't even let out a wail as he came, too terrified by the visage and the footjob he was given. “You like that?” She asked again, talking despite her mouth's current state. “I want your mommy to see you like this, she'll be so pissed!” 

 

“...” Link increased his struggle to get the heck out of here, for this lunatic's sake more than his own. He could imagine just what would happen once Nono saw him like this, and it would end with Tharja probably in his mother's stomach, or her remains charred and spat on! Just like she did when she took care of his troubles back in the alleys.

 

_'Don't worry Linkie, Nono's gonna help you!' The chocolate skinned woman said cheerfully. Link nodded with a smile, unable to see beyond the mass of hair that covered his face. 'Now be a good boyh and close your eyes. Your new mommy's gonna get a good whiff of your scent and if I smell_ _**anyone** _ _ below the belt...'  _

 

Her following chuckle was so cute and without a hint of malice, but what happened next reminded him that horror wasn't just restricted to a visual medium. And that she couldn't tell the difference between molestation and just getting his face kicked in. Nono couldn't tell that he was a virgin -back then- and yet she did....whatever prompted the screams of the local pimps and her cruel laughter, and this nutjob thought agitating someone like that would be a good idea?! Just what did that spell do to this nutjob's mind?!

 

“Oh, it's my teeth!” She let out a chuckle, one that sounded earnest and childlike, which made Link even more frightened as she fixed the damage she did to herself, returning to her normal human teeth. “That better?” For his own sake and for getting this done with before Nono came back he nodded quickly, struggling not to pee hims- oh Goddess she's rubbing her cheek against his. “Robin always used this spell on me whenever I was being a pain in the buttybutt.” She looked so earnest so cute and- _his semen was getting on his hair and skin!_ “It helps me focus, making me all kiddy and weaky and weaky and-” Link shuddered as he felt the uncomfortable warmness and sliminess on his skin. What on earth was so appealing about this stuff to Nono?! “ I can get into your head better in this form you know!” He needed take a bath! “I can think like you, know how you'll react...” Why can't he get out of this?! He could feel the stuff hardening! 

 

“And I know I can get you to do what I want.” Link froze at her words, her evil, seductive smile causing him to stay hard despite his fear overriding his disgust. “You're trying to keep all stalwart and stoic, trying to hide the fact that you think this is all icky and gross.” She let out a cute chuckle. “Trying to protect me from the mean owd dwagon right? My knight in shining awmow?” She giggled derisively, licking the semen that was dripping down his cheek and shuddering. Link was also shuddering, his arousal tempered and withering at the glowering glare and the meek stare of the two women who appeared above them. Link struggled to keep a straight face, not wanting to set off his now incredibly angry mother with shows of visible fear. “Why don't I make you cry and beg? You want that 'Linkie'? You want to beg?” You are a powerful sorceress woman, can't you sense the danger behind you?! Nono was spouting steam from her nostrils!

 

“Huh?” She sniffed the air. “I smell smoke. Smoke and bear mea...” Her eyes widened, a nervous, shaky smile coming onto her face. “N-Nowi?” Link groaned. She was going to die; this woman was going to die and he'd find Nono using her ribs as a butt scratcher! “Sooo, I'm not going to look into your eyes. You're pretty pissed aren't you?”

 

“S-she nodded Mother.” Noire stated, everyone else in the room starting to sweat from the rapidly increasing heat, thinking nasty thoughts to keep herself flaccid. “P-please let him go. Her teeth aren't bared s-so you still have a chance.”

 

“Don't worry Noire, I won't harm the brat.” Nono's voice was calm and steady, her pupils normal and her face blank as she easily lifted Tharja up with one hand, undoing the magical bindings on her son with her strength as the now diminutive black mage began to cry. The steam lessened, but the heat didn't, perspiration evident on all four of their bodies. “Don't worry Linkie, I'm not gonna kill her.” She felt Link's and Noire's stares of worry. “Or mutilate her.” More stares. “Or eat her! Jeez I'm gonna dominate the shit out of her! I know you weren't in any trouble Linkie, I just never get Thar-Thar in these situations!” She grinned lewdly, licking up her longtime friend's tears, her eyes rolling up for a split second as the young girl's fear sent a wave of lust down her body. “Man he must have smacked your ego as badly as Robin did! You know this little trick of yours is a double sword thing!” Made you younger, made your mind younger, and you needed a clear, empty head to reverse the spell, something only Linkie had at the moment it seemed. Shame he couldn't talk. She turned to Link with a warm grin, petting him gently on the head with her tail. “I'll clean you up soon sweetie, but in total: Your sister in law and my 2nd wife are gonna get to know each other, and we're gonna fuck all day long! Also Thar-Thar?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“Say goodbye to whatever job in the Outrealm you had.” And with that, Tharja bawled even harder.

 

“B-but we can't!” Noire yelled fearfully, thinking bad thoughts to keep her erection down. Gods, seeing Mother so weak was so damn _hot!_ “We have a life, obligations that we need to-”

 

“-You two live alone, fuck each other, and get shit for your magic.” Noire's gobsmacked face told Nono everything. “You look all high class but you two are a bunch of inbreeding pervos, just like me! isn't that right Thar-Thar?”

 

“Y-yeah...are you gonna punish me?” Through her sniffles and fear, a shudder of delight passed through her body, much to her displeasure. Robin trained her too well.

 

Nono just stared at her, completely missing the sexual subtext. “Wow, either you weren't the smartest kid, or you're good at making the crocodile tears.” She decided not to answer her question, slinging the dark mage behind her back and holding her by the hair like she was a sack. “People probably know you're missing too. It didn't take that long for you to get back on our end, but you Noire, you looked like you just got out of bed! So it might be sunrise or something by the time you get back. Which means you have plenty of time to you know, go on a break for a while.” She walked towards the nearest wall, picking up Link by the tail as she attached her eldest friend to the wall, one hand keeping her in place, the other on her stomach, sending energy into her body. When she removed her hands, Tharja was stuck to the wall. “Now as for Linkie...”

 

Noire watched as Nowi wrapped her tail around Link, the boy protesting loudly with grunts and groans, staring angrily at his mother as, to Noire's horror, Nowi's mouth _stretched._ And stretched. And stretched. And then she swallowed him halfway down to his torso, moaning loudly _._ _'It's like her head is a thin bag!'_ For Naga's sake, she could make out his head through her skin! Her moans of delight were muffled and distorted, loud sucking sounds emanating from her mouth as she squirted once, then twice, before finishing for a fifth time when she freed Link from her insides, his upper body as green as his hair and his now green, sickened cheeks. Nowi was still cumming viciously, a perverted, drunken-like grin on her face as she squirted like a man who couldn't hold in his piss.

 

“Thanks Linkie! I-” And then she burped. Loudly. “Sorry bout that.” She gently let him down, Link shivering in disgust as goosebumps dotted ever single inch of his skin from the sudden temperature shift, a transparent film covering his body. Fighting through the unpleasantness, he turned to Nono and looked at his left hand, which started to glow as his thoughts became very, rightfully angry. Very interesting. With a small, innocent smile he got up close to Nono. “Aww you wanna kiss me? I did do a good job after all!” And with his left hand he _viciously_ punched her in the stomach and went upstairs, ignoring Noire's scream and Tharja's laughter as the bronze skinned woman doubled over in pain. He was going to get punished for this whenever they trained again -and with what he just did it would probably be weapons training or by playing 'tag'- but it was so worth it. Now to take a nice cold bath.

 

“Nowi are you alright?!” Noire asked with equal parts worry and disgust. Quickly conjuring gloves onto her hand -since no sane person would want to touch her after what she just did with her own head and mouth- She picked the groaning girl up. “ ~~I've always wanted to~~ \- I- I-I mean does it hurt?”

 

“ _Oh Gods no._ ”

 

“No?! But that blow sent you to the floor!”

 

“Yeaaahhh..” And then She then began to finger herself at the thought! “That's my boy, not taking shit from anyone! I'm gonna kick his ass for that once the egg gets all big – I think it's a dud though- and then I'm gonna fuck him into a six inch dee-OW!” Noire dropped Nono to the floor, staring dully at the shorter woman's indignant glare. “What the hell?!”

 

Noire's performed the same spell currently pinning her mother to the ground, enchanting Nowi and throwing her six centimeters away from the trapped mage.“I'm going upstairs to take a bath.” And as she listened to her mother and 2nd mother's protests, she was reminded of one of the best things about Mother in this state: she couldn't do jack squat to her!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The water was cold, but he didn't care.

 

Link sat in the bath, shivering as he struggled to wash himself and the Nono slobber all over his body, which coalesced into a tingly film that covered him, even in the water. Nono _hated_ the cold, the temperature shift causing her to become even more childish and clingy, treating any temperature shift like a dangerous animal. Sadly she didn't just use blankets to warm herself up, and the two of them often spent hours under a flurry of blankets, buck naked while she wrapped her body around his to keep herself even warmer. Naturally this meant that he too had a very bad aversion to cold, and if she found out about it well.... “Hmmm.” Come to think of it, it was _amazing_ that her perverted, aggressive tendencies didn't let themselves be known earlier on in his life.

 

Suddenly he heard someone come upstairs. Soft and slow, like a regular person...it couldn't be Tharja given what happened to her, so it must have been Noire. With a sigh of relief he got out of the tub, taking a second or two to hug himself for warmth before he slowly hobbled to the door. Nayru's oceans, these goosebumps were everywhere!

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_'So this is his room.'_ Noire thought, standing so as not to dirty the immaculate living space with her sweaty, stinky body.  _'It's just like Mother's room. So neat, so tidy, so organized!'_ And so innocent. She could just feel the childike innocence and curiosity in here, unaffected by the lust and depravity that Nowi must have put him through. 

 

 

“N-N-N-N-O-I-R-GRK!” Quickly turning around, she saw the poor thing, hugging himself for warmth as his chattering teeth. His penis was so small that it looked like it would fit a kid his age, that's how cold he was! With what little sanity he had left he tackled her to the ground, ignoring her squeal as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Finally he was warm! Sweet, sweet warmth!

 

_'He's rubbing against me!'_ And he looked so cute and innocent, like all those cute anime boys on the comp-  _'No! He's real! He probably doesn't even know what he's doing!'_ ~~ That just made it all the more hotter ~~ .  Suddenly her penis hardened to full mast within seconds, springing up like a retractable claw!  _'No no!'_ She could feel his cute little weenie on her flesh.  _'Stop it stop it!'_ But her body refused to listen, her penis pulsing with need.“Y-you're making me feel weird!” But he refused to listen, moaning with such a cute smile as he soon fell asleep. “Thank goodness.” He began to snore lightly, still keeping that grip around her waist.  “Hehehehehehe... **I want to fuck your cute little ass.** ” It'd be a great death, wrapped in her own blood as Nowi tears into her flesh, all the while the little dragon knowing she had the last laugh as she watches her fuck her cute son's gaping asshole into a pulp! Wouldn't be the first time the fear of death from an angry dragon prompted her to do something stupid, and by god she wanted to take it. “Hehehehheehee..... She grabbed her balls with her feet, groping the massive doorstoppers with her lower digits and bouncing them up and down like they were a pair of breasts.”It'd be so wrong...” But oh so right.... “Nowi'll kill me and the bitch!” But it'd be so worth it! Decisions, decisions, life or a pleasurable death, Link hating her for a few minutes of her pleasure, or him staring at her like she was a disgusting freak!

 

Just like he was doing right now! “H-hello!” Gods, she was so wrapped up in getting off she didn't notice him waking up! “Did...did you hea-” Link quickly nodded his head, his left arm glowing dimly. “Oh.” And she was talking out her fantasies too?! 

 

“Fr...freak.” Noire stiffened, both in fear and in arousal, at his judgemental gaze as he painfully struggled to get the words out. “Tell..No....No....” 

 

Yeah maybe it'd be good if she did, then she can watch- “Please don't tell her!” Gods damn fucking coward!

 

“Warmth...” Was all he said, scooting up to her chest and laying his head in her boobs, “Pervert..sta_GGKKK!” He was breathing heavily, obviously in great pain, but all Noire could think about was how his body felt against hers, the contrast between her pale complexion and his slightly darker skin, and how his cute tiny penis felt against her body! It was just like those doujins on the internet back home, and yet it was real life, a kid with her dad's dick size! Oh, Mother probably _wished_ she didn't waste her chance trying to frighten him! More for her then!

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nono sniffed the air as Tharja babbled .  _ 'They're not fucking, I don't smell my scent on him...'  _ Are they sleeping? “Hey, Thar-Thar?” She was answered by the shortstack crying even more.  _ 'Oh this is gonna be fun.'  _ This was why the ball gag came on everytime the spell was used in the past. “THAR-THAR!” That shut her up, causing the black haired woman to turn to her in fear. “Did you fix Noire's little domination problem?”

 

“Y-yeah?” Tharja took a couple seconds to think before replying. “Yep, I did that! She wanted to do so many naughty things with me after that little fight with Nah, so I had to put her in her place!” She could feel Nowi's stare peer into her soul, making her consider her next words carefully. “She won't do anything bad to him, I pinky promise. The other super bad screamy Noire is gone, and gone for good!”

 

Nono stared at Tharja for a couple more seconds before sighing in relief. “Alright then, I'm gonna trust you.” She fixed her 2 nd wife and friend an sharp-toothed smile as a warning before effortlessly unsticking herself from the wall and onto the floor. “Well, I'm gonna see if your daughter's raping my boy, considering you're her mother and all, lying's in the family. If she is....” She left the sentence hang, ignoring Tharja's pleas to be let go as she walked up the stairs, her pupils shrinking as she opened up her wings slightly, letting herself get some slight air to lessen the sounds of her footsteps. Oh she knew how violent Noire could be when she didn't get satisfaction, and that didn't just mean sexually.  _ 'Keep quiet, keep quiet...'  _ Fuck it. She retracted her wings and just ran up the stairs, kicked the door so hard upward it sprung from it's hinges, into the ceiling and out the roof, huffed steam from her nose...and promptly relaxed as she realized Noire was screaming in terror, clutching Link protectively as she was footjobbing her balls. “Oh.” She immediately went back to normal, chuckling nervously.  _ 'He's gonna be so fucking pissed when he wakes up.' _

 

“ I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!”

 

“...excuse me?” And now she was angry, her pupils shrinking. “So you _were_ going to do something to him?”

 

“Y-yes! I-I mean no!” Nowi's pupils shrunk to nonexistence, her sclera turning bright red. “I-I wanted to but he's just so cute and you should see his ass-wait let me rephrase that!” Noire blinked, and suddenly Nowi was on top of her, straddling her waist with Link on the bed. Her face was halfway between human and dragon, her glare telling her to choose her next words carefully. “Oh Gods I forgot how fast you were!” And that was the last thing she said before Nowi opened her mouth and descended.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Good morning master!” Link's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar familiar voice,tackling her to the ground and restraining her before quickly taking a look around at his surroundings. He was in his room, there was a hole in his ceiling, and his door was gone. Now that he knew what to yell at Nono for, he took a good look at the intruder in their house. “H-hello?” It was Noire. It was Noire shrunken down to his age, smaller breasts -though not that small judging by how deep his hands were in her flesh- and from what he felt his knee pressing against, a very hard penis. Also she smelled like his mother's stomach. And naked. Eyes narrowed he got off of her, lifted her up, and gently put her on the bed before getting in front of her, eyes cold with arms crossed. “Your mother found out what I planned to do to you...”

 

Link nodded his head. “She ate me and I stayed there for a while before she said she had a better use for me....sooo here I am...m-master...” Link nodded. Only she would put his potential rapist in a subservient position to him. The fact she wasn't a mess on the wall right now was more surprising. “I suppose I should apologize...” Link shook his head; like hell he'd accept her apology! “O-ok then! S-she says breakfast is ready. Our mothers are cooking, and we bought in some things from the Outrealm we've been living in.”

 

Link nodded, a sense of wonder filling his mind as he kicked the perverted naked freak in the nutsack and walked down the stairs. He was just going to assume the moans that followed were moans of pain, and not look back. When he got down the stairs, he was tackle-hugged into the wall by Nono. “Morning sweetie!”She gave him a long, tongue filled kiss, down to his uvula while she fondled his tiny nutsack, restoring it back to normal as he felt arousal for the first time in a while, his penis hardening and rising up between the two as she detached, leaving him panting and blushing. “Sooo, how'd you like your present?” Goddess, she was pulling out the cute face! He couldn't be mad at her now, she was just trying to make him happy after what would be a traumatic incident for a normal kid. With that in mind, he just smiled and accepted the hug back, ignoring how his erection in the way. “I knew you'd like it! Come on, Thar-Thar's got something to show you!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here you are miss Nah, the last known uses of this Outrealm Gate!”

 

The tall half-Manakete, clad in her very loose pajamas kept on by one of her son's shirts, accepted the list from the Anna she summoned. 2 weeks of travel because she sensed the gate being used, and by the Gods she was thankful it wasn't a false alarm! “Thank you, that will be all.” She handed the redhead her payment in gold and soon enough she was alone, leaving her alone to read the list. _'How Mother could operate this thing and yet not call upon it's keeper is beyond me.'_ Such a paradox that woman was. It didn't take her long to read the letter, shock slowly coming on to her face as well as a faint hint of redness. “It can't be...” She was here? Mother bought her here?! “T-this-th-th-I can't believe this!” She didn't think Mother would actually do it! “Noire....My Noire.” She hadn't seen her in centuries, that beautiful innocent creature. _“My Noire.”_ Her breathing began to become heavy. “Calm down, calm down!” Think happy thoughts, happy, non horny thoughts...like punching Mother! “That's right...I'm calm...I'm calm...” Yes, beating the everliving daylights out of that whore, it was always a mood lifter. “Think rationally.” Brush away the inner dragon for now. “She probably bought Noire and the sicko here to help Mother curb her instincts, so to prevent another bout of madness like the one that overtook them. She could show the beauty how much she matured, shower her in love, and then they could redo their first time, alone lost in their lust, watching Mother take _her_ mate and rut her, taking _her_ property, _her_ love and purity, the disgusting little whore, taking what's hers again and again! Her food, her glory, everything! “Noire's for me, and only me!” The paper was reduced to cinders as she let out a long, drawn out snarl, her dragon snout now in place of her nose. “Mine, _mine,_ _ **mine!**_ ” That whore can't have her!

 

Seconds later, she took to the skies, roaring angrily as her humanity was buried in a sea of instinctual rage and lust. She was going to make things right again, and no one would stop her!

 

 

 


	9. Interlude 2: in which Nah gets super horny.

Tory Town had recovered decently from the Risen plague. For one, the grass was growing again, even if in small patches. You couldn't see the ankle length green and pink fields the town was known for anymore, but it's restoration was off to a promising, if very slow start. The land within the town's officially recognized borders had just moved up the list for the kingdom's decontamination project, which meant soon enough they could afford to make their own crops instead of importing them. This was where Nah and Noire came in.

 

Normally this duty would fall to Nowi. All she had to do was stay in her dragon form as they dumped seeds into her stomach along with chemicals to keep them intact and clean while in her acids. Her immune system would categorize the seeds and once she spat them out. The sorcerer who would accompany her would then look at the seeds encased in the calcium forged gems from her stomach and tell the farmers and the like which seeds, meat, and wheat were tainted by the dark magic that spawned the Risen, and which ones were safe to plant and ingest. Dragon acid was a very good preservative after all.

 

But since Nowi ~~forced her daughter~~ let Nah take up this arduous, honorable task, and Tharja did the same, this left the two kids with barely any idea on what to do while their mothers fucked each other in Nah's house. And so, with very little inclination on what the hell they were supposed to do, the two bought out a room to plan out just how they were supposed to do this.

 

 

_Seed the ground._

 

_Burn away the old forest_

 

_Scout out any Risen in the green areas._

 

_Transport soil to the towns and settlements indicated on the map._

 

These were the instructions they managed to piece together from asking around. It was late evening when they got into the bar, normally a place for rough and tumble hunters and gathers, but it was completely empty today, much to Nah's confusion. They were pretty amicable and kept out of the way, but yet whenever they leered at Noire, her head became really fuzzy, and soon enough she could literally smell the fear in the air, along with the words' throw the pedo at her!' Her confusion gave way to a strange, bestial satisfaction at that fact. That and she felt full for some reason.

 

Speaking of Noire, she kept the archer/mage's smooth, supple body close to hers with her tail, thinned to the width of a human arm. _'Stay with the whore, I kept telling myself! She must have a lot of Manakete knowledge, I told myself! It's better than_ _ **that**_ _place, I kept telling myself!'_ And while seeing her own flesh and blood commit shameless depravities _was_ a better alternative than living with those bastards, it was just...well, she could be the bigger woman and admit that being able to vent her frustrations this freely wasn't something she was used to, even after living with her for so long. Staying in that cave she called a home, eating whatever carcass she bought in -sometimes by barfing it up in her dragon form- with an honest to Gods smile on her face like some beast, having to housebreak her, Mother's complaints indicating that this wasn't the first time someone had tried to do this- _Nonononono!'_ She held Noire closer to her, enjoying the warmth of her body. _'Just a bit more Nah, and you'll be free from her once and for all.'_

 

“Are you ok Nah?”

 

“Hm?” She looked up to see Noire's stare down at her worriedly. “I'm fine. I'm just a bit overwhelmed.” Gods she smelt amazing! “I'm not used to my draconic abilities being used in such a specific manner.” Usually she preferred to do things with her human hands, so the fact she _had_ to use her other form form was.

 

“Please stop sniffing me.” Nah returned to reality and saw that her face was buried in her cleavage. Very deep, so deep that she could only see Noire's milky, soft flesh, her Manakete hearing allowing her to hear the taller woman despite being blocked off, and her increasing heartbeat. “I-I don't mind you going in there, but-”

 

Nah, with much reluctance, pulled her head out of the expansive valley, falling to the floor and gasping for air, both misty and glassy eyed as she stared listlessly into the unlit candle on the ceiling, drool trailing down her chin. “So warm...so soft....” Her body shook violently, orgasm after orgasm shaking her frame..

 

Noire stared down at the half Manakete and sighed before going over the list of tasks. Submissive as she was, she knew better to get in the way of a beastkin and their mating instincts. Not that she wouldn't mind or care, but Nah would probably be traumatized by what she did once she come to; she'd probably over-exaggerate her actions.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

20 minutes later and she was proven right. The two were in the west side of town, sitting in an abandoned silo with six cleaned out pig throughs as they sorted the seeds by hand, since Nah was in no condition to do her part. The half Manakete was huddled in a corner, tears in her eyes and her pupils dilated as she stared blankly at the ground. _'Gods, get over it!_ This scanning magic was so precise that she needed to do one seed at a time, _one seed_ at a Gods damned time! And she was pretty sure she did the same seeds more than once! “Nah, I need you. If you wont at least transform, then at least change your innards from human so I can shove these seeds down your useless gullet so we can get this over with!”

 

 

Nah looked up, just staring “I raped you....” She muttered, causing Noire to sigh and roll her eyes.“I raped you I raped you I raped you....” Nah just sat at the end of the silo, eyes dead as she hugged herself, her breasts squishing against her arms.

 

“That's a funny joke Nah, but I need you to focus.” Nah looked up and scooted backwards to the wall. “Nah, get over here, _now.”_ No response. “Oh for fuck's sake...” Noire got up and walked up to her, breasts thankfully kept from hitting her in the face by her 'outfit', and grabbed the shorter girl by the ear, lifting her up and digging into her titflesh. “You. Did not. _**Rape me**_!” She made sure to stare deep into her eyes, despite the danger that entailed. Nah's eyes shrunk to pinpricks as predicted, teeth bared, but she didn't more “I want you to repeat it to me Nah, now!

 

“I..I..”

 

“Because I'm gonna keep staring at you!” The green haired girl snarled at her, scaly patterns forming on her skin as her Noire challenged her, didn't know her place! How _dare_ she put herself above her mate?! “Come on Nah, suck it up, say it! SAY IT!”

 

“Y-you didn't...didn't....didn't....r-rape me...?”

 

Noire stared at her before gently putting her down. “Close enough.” How was it that she was one of the more normal ones of their group?! “Gods, I hate it when you get like this...” Angry and feral, Nah rushed at Noire, teeth bared. And then she met the ground, Noire's foot on her head. “SIT. DOWN. If you want to do this with me, do it in your right mind!” When Nah replied in growls and raspy curses, she was sent two inches into the ground via a glowing foot. _'This isn't over yet..'_ Oh not by a long shot. This place was gonna smell like sex by the end of the night if she didnt do anything. But unfortunately Mother was probably testing the elasticity of Nowi's human form, outright fucking her, or trying to convince her prudish Father into a threeway. And even if they weren't doing any of the three, they wouldn't be of any help. Mother would laugh, Nowi would probably take Nah in her current state as an enemy or some shit, and the latter was the _last_ thing anyone needed!

 

Thankfully there was one silver lining to this, though a very thin one: Nah could turn into a dragon, everyone here knew that, and their knowledge on her behavior was so limited there was no way anyone would come in here since well, Nah could turn into a dragon. Noire sat down and stared at the unconscious Nah. “You better thank me for this you know!” Thank the Gods she was so much weaker than Nowi!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was nighttime when Nah woke up, fully cognizant and ready to comply, fearful as she was. With Noire's disapproving glare, she morphed her insides into their draconic ones as the archer dumped every single seed down her gullet, a bottle of ipecac at the ready. The process took 20 minutes, the bubbling of her stomach and the urge to vomit quickly suppressed -since the ipecac was the only way she'd be getting it out- and soon enough the urge to sleep overpowered her guilt and stomach pains, and she was out like a light.

 

 _'Thank the Gods!'_ Noire let out a loud sigh of relief. That little kick into the ground had an added effect that she wasn't sure would work, but it thankfully did.this was going to knock her out for a few hours while her stomach acids solidified. And as for Noire, she was stressed out; lightly stressed out, which for her meant she needed to take a load off before her more unpleasant side made itself known. Once she made sure the barriers over the doors and windows were still active, she shed her tiny clothing, allowing her breasts to bounce so wildly they slammed her in the face, and her manhood to harden slightly from the cold night air. After spending a minute or two fixing her now broken nose and busted lip, she sunk her right hand into her left breast and left foot onto her right testicle, and then using her right one to push her growing erection into her cleavage while her left hand groped her right breast. “Mhmmmm...” She felt so much better now, like a soft, pleasant hum that echoed throughout her frame

 

“Ha....Ha.....” She didn't think of anything to add to her lust; she wanted it to be slow and time consuming, pressing her body against her cleavage to add more pressure to her cock. Gripping her testicle harder, she scratched lightly against the skin of her balls with her nails her clean soles gripping with the same strength she was using on her breasts, hissing from the light marks that left. With a bit more magic, she fortified her bones, closing her eyes as she felt the magic envelop her skeleton, creating a harmonious mix with the painful pleasure of her crushing self embrace. “Almost...almost...” And as the magic fully shielded her bones, she came, crushing herself harder as her cock spasmed, but no cum shot out, and her pussy convulsed, but her urethra didn't squirt. “Ha...ha.....one...down...” Six to go. To think she was horrified when she woke up with her father's manhood on her! But it wasn't enough, by the _Gods_ it wasn't enough. “Hehehehehehee.....” She licked her lips and looked to the unconscious Nah, breathing heavily as the pre she fought to keep down was pouring. “Don't worry Nah, this is only gonna hurt a lot!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Nah woke up the next day, she found Noire fully clothed, staring at her with a happy expression on her face and a massive chastity belt around her crotch. Her hands were bruised, as was her face, magic running through her skin to heal what looked like self inflicted damage. _'I don't want to know.'_ Her stomach gurgled in protest as she got up, making sure not to look at Noire. “Uhmmm...”

 

“It's ok Nah.”

 

“I-”

 

“We both know we've done worse to other people back in the future.”

 

“...Oh.” She completely forgot about that. A psychopathic archer with powerful magic and a dragon girl who lost herself to her bestial instincts whenever it was that time of the month, with the only thing keeping each other in control being their shared aggression and violent urges. Their mutual feelings for each other were built on the worst of circumstances in every definition of the word, and it looks like this peacetime had made her forgot that. “Alright then, I'll put this to rest.” Noire sighed with relief as Nah recalled her mother's words from a few years back, one of the few bits of advice from the whore she had to admit was actually good.

 

_'Now I don't know how this works for you, buuut I'm just gonna take a shot in the dark. Don't get all clingy towards your friends or fuckbuddies. Trust me, the old dragon instincts'll fuck up any relationship you have when you're ready to settle down.'_

 

And then after that she told her about which bones were good for cleaning your butt out, and Nah remembered why she liked to repress things. Of all the Beastkin that had existed, Manaketes are, in even the great Tiki's own words, the 'biggest dicks in the animal kingdom'. No matter their temprament or character, their ego and self interests came first, and in the case of the people they care about, a hint of posessiveness. And being half human, she was experiencing those instincts full force. “I'm glad I have you to keep me in line.”

 

Noire chuckled as she enveloped her hand in magic, wincing a bit as she felt the pain from her masturbation come back. “I know.” It was funny; that was the same exact thing Mother said to her in the future, back when the woman gave in to her grief and madness. “Now stay still; I have to apply the magic to your stomach now.”

 

Content washed over Nah's body as Noire's magic did it's work, solidifying the seeds in her dragon stomach. She closed her eyes and let the pleasant hum of the spell calm her. Just when she was about to doze off, she remembered something important. “By the way, why do you have a penis?”

 

Because I wanted to be a mother. “It's a copy of my father's. It's...anatomically correct, much to my surprise.”

 

“Oh.” More silence. “How does it feel?”

 

Noire sighed irritably. “It's heavy. Heavier than my breasts. Father's the avatar of that monster remember? That means he has Manakete blood. And since what I have is a direct copy of his own, that means I have Manakete blood in me.”

 

Nah let out a chuckle. “What, so you're going to live longer?”

 

That pesky intuition was warning her Noire to lie, but she ignored it. What was the worse that could happen? “Actually, yes. By the time my body fully adjusts to the new blood, back pain's going to be a distant memory!” And with Mother having Nowi help her, the negative effects of her new body was going to be a distant memory that is if they weren't busy screwing each other.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tharja looked in horror at the 30 arms that was in the pile, twitching as if they were still alive. “How...”

 

Nowi, having nothing but a bloody stump that quickly regenerated and munching on one of her cooked arms, shrugged. “Reptile regeneration, magic, and this isn't my real body.”

 

“O-oh...” Gods she forgot how inhuman the girl was. “L-let's get started then!”

 

“Can I have the spare arms? They make good clit rubbers and ass scratchers when they're still twitching.”

 

Tharja groaned. “Just shut up, _please._ ”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yeah, they were probably fucking.

 

“Nah, can you feel your stomach getting heavier?”

 

“Yeah it feels weird. Is it going to expand?”

 

Noire shook her head as she felt the half-Manakete's stomach bubble. “When you were sleeping-” And when she was trying not to jerk off over her unconscious form “-I used the same spell Nowi uses on her human body. You'll feel the expansion, but it won't affect your human body.”

 

“I see.” Nah struggled to control her heavy breathing, as Noire wondered if she made a terrible mistake. “So what you're saying is that I won't be alone as I grow up.”

 

“What about your mother?”

 

“What _about_ mother?” Oh gods, one of her worst fears, gone with just a few words from her Noire! “Oh happy day!”

 

“Nah, stop petting my head.” But the girl didn't listen, staring down at her with a crooked smile and heavy breathing. _'I made a terrible mistake._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_'Ok, I **definitely** made a mistake!'_

 

The now healed up Noire was kept within Nah's reach as the pregnant looking half-Manakete led her around, snarling lightly as she kept her hand on her butt in broad daylight, the sun shining down on them. And yes, people were staring.“Nah, you're acting up again.” Gods why did she come out here with the damn chastity belt on her? “People are staring.”

 

“So?” Noire's fear rose at the casual, snarl-less reply she was given, the half dragon giving her a cocky, possessive smile. Her eyes were half lidded, her hand going deeper into Noire's thick butt, causing her to gasp. “I _want_ them to stare at what I have.”

 

“I-I'm not some object for you to own!”

 

“Well once you change the engraving of that collar in your cleavage, then yes, you will be.” Noire reddened, and to her shame it wasn't in anger. “One of my biggest fears is gone, all thanks to you. That disgusting _wretch_ that I call mother would have been the only bit of company once all our allies died, that is if I couldn't find Tiki. But now...” She yanked Nah down to lick her earlobe, shuddering all the while. “Gods you taste so fucking good.”

 

 _'Gods, why did I say that to her earlier?!'_ Everytime her intuition flared up, every other damned time, she fixed whatever danger was in her way by shooting it, but unfortunately since this wasn't the future, Nah stayed in her human form. The only time she transformed since the war was transporting her to this little village, and she didn't have the same control over her abilities like her mother! “Ok Nah, we can have sex later, but now-”

 

“-Now I can fuck you in the streets and claim you as my own.” A raspy chuckle came from Nah's lips as she gripped Noire's chastity belt, a dragon-like shape flying across town, faster than the eye could see and perched on top of a church spire. “It's not like your mom is going to go through the same procedure.”

 

 _'Do you even know her?!'_ The dragon shape then morphed to Nowi, sitting on top of the building as her eyes made contact with Noire's. _'Get me out of this, please!'_ She didn't know why Nowi came here, but she wasn't cheering or masturbating, so there was a chance she could stop this! “You're going to make me mad Nah...” More and more men gathered in the streets to ogle them, and Nah seemed to relish in it, pinning Noire to the ground and spreading her legs, causing an uproar and cheers as she grinded against the chastity belt. “Stop it, now.”

 

“Please.” Nah scoffed as she shoved two fingers into her property's asshole, noting how slick and wet she was. “Ah so that's how you clean down there. Magic is such a delightful little tool.” She got off of Noire, the archer knowing this wasn't over yet as Nah lifted her up and got underneath her. “Now let's see that beautiful rod of yours, so I can wipe the _stain_ my mother left on it!” Noire looked up to Nowi, just sitting there. Why the hell wasn't she helping her?!

 

 

“Oohhooo this is niiice..” God this was her favorite perch. The sharp pointed tip was perfect, one of the best sharp points on this side of the kingdom! It could be so many things, like a back scratcher, ear cleaner, butt cleaner, and on the occasions she passed here in dragon form, a good way to scrape that itch in her gums that was just oh so annoying! But above all that, it was an amazing anal toy! As she watched Nah molest her wife's daughter -did that make it double or triple incest given their relationship?- she bounced on the spire's tip, the cold, wet metal feeling great inside her ass tunnel. “Ahh so nice.” It was worth the 3 hours Tharja spent cleaning her out for this! Sure she had to toughen up her insides, but the pleasure was all worth it! Adding to the smile on her face was Nah, finally acting like a real dragon and taking what was hers! If she actually cared about her in a familial sense, she'd be so proud! “Come on, right in front of everyone!” Oh this was gonna be so fucking hot! Out here in the boonies, Chrom and Sumia wouldn't know about this little incident for _days._ And once these guys figure out Noire's little secret-

 

“OH MY GODS!”

 

“ANDRODGYNY!”

 

'I DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT THAT GIRL IS A MAN!”

 

Nowi whistled as Nah spat out the now chewed up metal of the chastity belt, allowing Noire's erection to spring out as the townsfolk ran for the hills. “Wait, why did I come here again?” Nah was getting horny and aggressive, which meant Noire blabbed about the half Manakete thing, but... “Oh that's right!” Someone had to do the seed thingy! With a disappointed groan, Nowi jumped off the steeple, the pointed edge breaking and still lodged in her ass as she pumped it in and out of her absentmindedly. “Did something break in there?” probably the sharp end. Oh well. “Now then, should I do Nah's job for her, or watch this hotness?” Suddenly Nah took Noire's kneeslapper down to the base, exhaling steam from her nostrils as she did so, her pussy shivering in delight. “Okie dokie, my decisions made, thanks Nah!

 

 


	10. Nowi Tales part 1

 

 

 

The smile on Link's face could not get any wider as he read the wondrous instruction manual for the giant automatic oven. It had taken an hour to set up, especially after he and Tharja wrangled in Nono, but now he could finally take in the splendor of the electric food-cooker. It could heat up things at a level that felt similar to Nono's fire breath, the minimal temperature she used to cook that is. How did he know that? He used the ~~child molestor~~ Noire to do so, just opened the door to the 'oven' and stuck her hand in it.

 

“Okay Linkie, I'm calm now!” Says the woman staring at him angrily while a still young Tharja held her down with magic. “Our little orgy fixed me right up, so I'm fine, seriously!”

 

It was at this time, of all situations, that Link remembered that Nono was supposed to be pregnant. With a sigh he put the manual down and gently walked to her, putting her on her back and putting an ear to her toned stomach. “Don't bother Linkie, it's not gonna show up for a while, probably another three years or so. I'm honestly not sure when the hell my alternate self even had Nah, cause it sure wasn't with the Sheperds.” Nodding, Link backed away, trying hard not to view his now sexy, bound mother. Oh the therapy once he grew up... “I'm not gonna be _super_ horny for a while, so I cant give you my special-you don't have to look so happy about it.” Link quickly hid his smile, failing miserably at it. “You're a good kid.” She said warmly, patting his head with her tail. _'Most Manaketes and beastkins would kill to have someone like you taking care of them.'_ She thought. “Soooo onto other subjects. How'd you like your second present?”

 

“You mean how you made our daughter like me and gave them to your son?”

 

“Yeah that. I mean she nearly broke you, so I figured this would've been payback.” She let out a hearty laugh, Link sighing as he turned away, knowing what was going to happen next. “Besides Tharja..”Nono's face, eyes, snout and mouth, quickly turned into her dragon form before changing back. “Two strikes. One more and you know what happens next.” Hearing her best friend and wife cry bought a shudder of pleasure to Nono's body. “Never try to out-sadist a Manakete.”

 

Suddenly her ears twitched, her eyes narrowing for a second before she reverted back to her cheerful attitude. “Now then, I guess I'll leave it to you Linkie. Enjoy your presents!”She summoned her tail and quickly cranked herself up with it, walking out the living room and soon out the door. “Byyyeeee!” Before she closed the door however, she mouthed an order to the physically and mentally de-aged sorceress, at a pitch only Beastkin like themselves could hear. Tharja gulped and nodded as Nowi closed the door. “Jeez, someone's horny.” She could smell Nah's pheromones all the way from here, and her Testosto-whatsits! Horny and angry was always a nice combination, but not when people she cared about were in the crossfire. _'And we just finished reconciling too!'_ That was like the first pleasant conversation the two of them had ever since she came from the future! 

 

_'Alright, first thing's first: I need to get her away from here.'_ With what she was smelling, there was a good chance Nah was going to ignore her and go after Noire, probably thinking she was going to be stolen from her. Humans call that 'cuckolding', if that was the right word, Beastkin called it survival of the fittest. Her dad took mom from some weaker guy, and then showed off by beating down the other men to keep them in line. You'd think after that incident in Tory Town the two would've shacked up and Nah would take Noire away from Tharja, but apparently not.  _'For someone who hates me so much, she sure is clingy!'_ She never could get a night alone when Nah lived with her, even when it was warm, acting like some whiny hatchling instead of an adult war veteran. It was weird. Clearing the thoughts from her head, Nono transformed and took flight, to find a nice clearing far away from the house and anyone else. But first, a trip to the river. There was a very easy way for a Manakete or any Beastkin to get a rival's attention. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It seemed that Nono didn't truly know this things capabilities until she felt the heat it produced. To that end she left some of her arms, presumably to show him how wrong he was about what she'd probably call a 'stupid son-stealing box.' Thankfully ~~rapist~~ Noire saw them and set them ablaze in a black fire that caused him to feel sick for a second and for the symbol on his left hand to glow. The last thing he heard before the small explosion was her screaming 'NOT AGAIN!' Given Nono's penchant for perversion and violence, the thought of whatever caused Noire to react that way made him suppress his gag reflex. “Ha...Ha..” He looked up at Noire's face, keeping his pupils away from her oversized top and bottom assets that bounced in defiance of gravity, as a look of relief crossed her face. “I-I don't like those things master.” She admitted as she walked towards him, Link wincing as her bouncing breasts hit her chin. “Is there anything you require of me?” She asked as she kneeled in a weird way, sitting on her legs and knees instead of butt, her manhood just inches away from his feet.

 

Two shakes of his head was his answer. “Oh. Ok...” It was amazing how docile this girl was. So meek and submissive, a complete contrast to the perverted thing that took her over, as if she had another personality. And since Nono was insistent on this strange perverted escapade, he couldn't say no. “Paper...ink...” With a nod, Noire used her magic to make what he asked for, and put the paper and some stick thing into his hand. He sat on the floor, putting the paper onto the surface and drawing a small line on it, a small grin coming onto his face. “Ink!” It's like ink, but so smooth and not so soft like a feather! This was amazing! With a glee for penmanship he hadn't felt in years, Link handed the paper back to Noire, which contained one simple sentence:

 

_ Get those things off your crotches, both you and your mother's. They're distracting, and your breasts are distracting and disproportionate enough as is. _

 

“Ok...I don't think mom's going to do that though; it's the last thing she has of father.” She withered under the deadpan stare. “I'm serious!” He looked at her for a couple seconds before relenting with a nod. “Thank you.” She closed her eyes, allowing the heavy weight above her vagina to fade into nonexistence. Her body shook with delight as it finally faded, her mind fighting the licking phantom sensations that followed. “O-ok, i-is there anything else?”

 

...He wasn't going to ask. He took the paper back and wrote some more before handing it back to her. “I don't get it either.” She said as she finished reading. “I'm just shocked that I'm still alive! I remember what happened when a child Tiki was guiding back to her village was killed by bandits.” The sheer fear in Noire's eyes caused Link to back away as she began babbling. “I-I never saw her that angry...Nowi was _cheering_ when it started, as those idiots _mocked_ Tiki, mocked someone they knew was a dragon for not protecting her!” A sense of mutual understanding was shared when their eyes met, and Link felt an incredible mix of sympathy and pity, for he too understood the horrors of a vengeful Manakete.

 

 

“ _Come on Linkie, you're only 2 years away from hitting puberty! Or is that for girls?”_

 

_An 8 year old Link stared at the bear cub that had been cooked for him, and then looked to Nono with tears in his eyes, causing her to scoff and chuckle smugly. “What? Did you think I'd let them live? She hurt my kid, so I killed her children!” Her laughter died under his stares. 'Hey, I let the mom live, what more do you want?' More stares. 'Look, hunt better and I won't have to protect you.' YOU TORTURED THEM!_

 

 _ **Oh how he**_ _ **understood.**_ And the 'injury' that sent her into a rage? A light nibble on his Goddess damned clothes! “GRAH!” He shook his head, slapping himself on the cheeks to clear his mind. After exhaling, he walked up to Nah and lifted the younger/older woman up before hugging her.

 

 

“ _Hey I'm out of deer bones. You mind digging up the old nasal mine for some gold?”_

 

“You understand too?” He let out a small, strangled 'yes', though whether it was due to his difficulty speaking or trauma, he didn't know. What he did know was that Nah was forgiven; for he had a brother in arms so to speak, someone he could relate to.

 

“ _Oh that's right, Nah said you guys don't eat raw food, I can't believe I forgot that! Wow you puke a lot!”_

 

 

Link shuddered, thanking the Goddesses that Nono didn't try to eat what came out. From what Nah got off her chest during the period he knocked their mother unconscious, Nono was apparently the Sheperd's garbage recepticle and proud of it, showing once again the lack of shame the dragon woman loved to flaunt . And from how Noire was reacting to just thinking about his mother's less than stellar moments, she had a lot of stories to tell that could equal or surpass the revulsion and depravity of such things. It'd be nice to have a friend his age, just to vent. At least until Nono reversed the spell, and if he had anything to say about it, it'd be done by at least the morning.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A good dash of fire, a beat of her wings later, and a good town sized clearing in the woods with an emptied bladder to mark her territory, and the arena was complete. Up in the sky Nono growled appreciatively at her handiwork, her wings slowing as she descended to the ground with a heavy thud, reverting back to her human form as she did so. “Well that was fun.” Thank Naga Hyrule hadn't expanded this far out, or she might have some soldier souvenirs to give Linkie! “Then again, maybe soldiers would be some good training. He always did want to use a spear after all.”

 

Suddenly her ears twitched as a loud, piercing roar echoed throughout the sky. “Oh yeah, she's pissed.” She watched as Nah landed barely a couple inches in front of her, eyes glowing brightly and her teeth bared in anger. “Hiya Nah!” She waved cheerfully, effortlessly catching her daughter's tail swipe single handedly. “You gotta try harder than that!” And Nah did just that, making a lunging strike towards her, which Nono effortlessly blocked, grabbing her daughter by one of her giant teeth, gripping into her front incisor and lifting her up by the tooth itself. “Holy shit you're light!” Like, feather light! _'I'm pretty sure Link could lift her up!'_ With a sense of disappointment she hadn't felt in centuries, Nono threw Nah a good sixteen feet away. “The purpose of the Dragonstone is to _contain_ our powers you know!” She yelled as Nah got back up, clearing the dust cloud with her wings. “You shouldn't be as light as a human in this form!”

 

All she got were growls in return. “Hoo boy, this ain't good.” She hadn't transformed back into a human, hadn't threatened her outside of growls, or even talked! And growling and roaring were like, the second thing a Manakete learned how to do after transforming! “I thought you were better than me Nah!” She said tauntingly as the dragon rushed at her, so light that she barely made any thuds with her feet. “How many years did you spend using your Manakete powers in your human form?” She grabbed Nah by the nostrils and threw her the same distance away. “Even when I'm super pissed off and horny, _I_ can use my powers because I'm awesome and a natural learner!”

 

Nah charged at her again only this time Nono jumped into the air and stayed there, causing what was supposed to be at least a 1 ton dragon to smack harmlessly headfirst into a tree, said tree not even chipped. “You'd be amazed what Tiki'll give you after a millenia of not eating meat.” If there was one good thing, _one_ good thing about the incompetence of Lucina's descendants after they took the throne and fucked the continent up with their stupidity and greed, it was that she didn't go hungry. And neither did Tiki for that matter. It takes a fucked up situation to have someone equate euthanasia to free food, but there we go. “Maybe if you didn't puss out when whatshisname went all Chrom's dad on the land, you probably wouldn't be having so many problems! A bit of violence always gets the dragon brain running like a finely oiled wheel!” Nah regained some of her faculties and craned her neck to stare up at Nono. The two dragons stared each other down, the older of the two sighing and shaking her head in disappointment.“You know what? I'm not even gonna bother. You can't even hear me, can you?”

 

Nah lunged at her. _'Oh this is gonna hurt...'_ Nono braced herself as she held out her palm. “BLIZZARD!” A magic orb shot out her palm and underneath Nah's feet, Nono flying out of the borders she set as the temperature cooled, and Nah fell to the floor like a klutz. “T-that o-oughta c-calm you down...”Oh gods that was a stupid idea! _'But it did stop her.'_ Nah was on the ground, breathing softly as her reptilian instincts kicked in. Nono put a small barrier around herself, protecting her from the intense cold as she walked up to Nah as she unwillingly reverted back to human form, completely naked . _'Hot.'_ Nono thought as she drank up her daughter's alluring body. _'But again, disappointing.'_ Her clothes should have stayed on her when she transformed. How did she fuck up this badly?! “Hey, you listening? Can you hear me?!”

 

“ _Y-yes...”_ Nah got out, barely able to move. _“W-what am I doing here?”_

 

“Weeeeelll from what I could gather from the scent your glands were pouring out, you were gonna challenge me for my nonexistent mate. I'm gonna guess you found out Noire used the Outrealm Gate to visit?”

 

“ _Oh.”_ Now she remembered. _“My husband is probably having a fit right now. How long have I been gone?_ ” Nono didn't answer. _“Stop staring at my naked body and answer me!”_

 

“Huh?” Oh yeah. “I don't know sexy. Btw, didya know Noire wanted to fuck your brother's sweet lickable butthole?” Nah's eyes shrunk in anger. “Don't worry she's still alive, buuuuuuut I also did a little tinkering. She's the same age as your brother now, physically and mentally!” Oh that lit a fire in Nah alright. Nono could see it in her eyes, the dragon wanting to dominate and ravage the brunette in her younger, weaker form. “So if you tone down the anger and stop acting like a baby, I'll give you a taste of her.”

 

“What do you-” Suddenly the most pleasant, intoxicating aroma poured from her mother's mouth. “Oh oh oh!” She came, her hands shoving themselves fist deep into her pussy and ass. “Oh mother, oh mother!”

 

Nono didn't say anything, not that she could, as Nah repeated 'Mother!' again and again, yelling and cumming with each saying of the word. This was an advanced version of an ancient Manakete hunting skill, taking the flesh of their prey, letting it sit in their stomach as it's digested, and soon their bodies would know, even replicate the scent. It was also her parent's way of telling her and her siblings that they were fucking and to stay out of the cave. She watched as Nah's eyes rolled to the back of her head, gurgles coming from her gullet as rivers of drool pooled from her mouth and into the puddle of pussy juices that formed beneath her. _'She went for the asshole pretty fast.'_ Right down to the fucking whatever bone it was that connected the hand to the arm! Guess hubby wasn't giving her any good loving at home! _'Oh today's gonna be fun!'_ Especially when she dragged her sorry ass back to the house! _'Noire's probably blabbing about her life!'_ Link made a great sounding board, and Noire could talk your ears off!

 

...Tharja had better be watching her daughter though. The last thing she needs is her boy looking at her differently because she blabbed too much.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So after the nobles of the Outrealm figured out we were making the crystals out of Nowi's...l-lets just say the mental scars still haven't healed. I hate guns.” Link nodded, shocked, but not surprised at Nono's spitefulness. But creating fecaliths and telling _and_ convincing a highly advanced society they were jewels?! From whast he could gather, she must have made at least 50,000 rupees from that scam! “I'm sorry that story was so long, it's just I don't have many stories that involve her not having sex.” Link narrowed his eyes and wrote on a piece of paper.

 

_ Or things like wartime atrocities?  _ Noire let out a squeal, her shivering, fearful expression telling Link he was right.  _ I willingly live with her despite knowing the things she did to anyone or anything that wronged me. I can easily get her into the right mindset so as to be proud of her actions instead of ashamed when in my vicinity. _

 

Noire blinked.  _'Not too long ago he was a virgin, and now he knew how to manipulate Nowi and her instincts.'_ He was just like father in that regard! “Ok then. I'll start by talking about how her and my father first met.”

 

 _Was it her enslavement?_ Noire blinked.  “How did you-” _I don't know much myself, only that she had a fetish for it._ _When we were in our sex fueled frenzy, she said, and I quote 'slam that rod into my slave marks. I wanna hear my bones crack.'_ “Of course. Nowi said that she wanted to be a slave because it was fun. She was a virgin at the time -stop laughing!” She waited until her brother in law calmed down, before letting out a chuckle at the thought. “She was a v-virgin at the time...” She stopped to giggle before continuing. “And wanted to lose her virginity to the biggest, baddest men in the kingdom. According to father, she was covered in so much semen, she was whiter than me and mother, and they had to force her down to wash her off. She must've reeked to high heaven.” Link nodded, knowing how lazy she was with cleaning.

 

_Put the club down Linkie, I'll clean it by hand! See? I'm putting the Dragonstone away, ok?_

 

“At least she didn't try licking it off.” Link nodded, remembering how she used to clean up messes before he put his foot down. Did she even _need_ that Dragonstone? “She was a lot more innocent at the time, though how much is open to interpretation. I don't know how much of this is accurate though; father's way of thinking was corrupted by mother's influence, and he often liked to exaggerate some of the things her and Nowi got up to.”

 

 

_**Past.** _

 

 

“I'm not changing sir.” Nowi said to the blue haired leader of this traveling Lounge, Chrom was it? Yeah, it was Chrom. “This outfit? It serves an awesome purpose, and I want that purpose in me, over me, all around me!”

 

The blue haired prince, half naked and sweaty, stared at the fresh smelling, barely clothed dragon girl, who wasn't even sweating a bit from this damnable desert heat! “Nowi, you're young for your species, I get that, but you have to know that outfit gives people the wrong idea.”

 

“Yeah I know.” Chrom's eyes widened. “I'm over 1000 years old sir, I  _ know  _ what these tiny little cloths barely covering my chest say to people. Humans here today are way too uptight. I blame the longer lifespans.”

 

Chrom blinked again. “Excuse me?!”

 

“Yeah! I mean, I'm glad things like age of consent exist, but that means I can't get any free stuff from pedos! I never went after the rapists and the like because one, they're food, and two, I might break off their dicks!” Chrom was quickly turning green. “As my dad told me, Manakete pussy is  _ tight _ , and I tested that out with those rusty weapons you were gonna throw-”

 

“OUT!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you sure about this Tharja?” Robin looked around nervously, then to his fiancee, who was currently tied up like a pretzel between two palm trees...above an open fire. “I don't like this.”

 

“That's a load of bullshit and you know it.” Robin stiffened, in both terms of the word. “I hate doing this Robin. I'm scared, frightened even. Do you know what this fire would do to me if it touched me?” She narrowed her eyes, able to feel her words filling him with lust. “You can imagine it right? My burnt, charred flesh, pale skin marred by burn-”

 

“Stop it!”

 

“No!” Suddenly Robin felt himself frozen in place, the magic coming in effect just as his hand wrapped around his erection.“I have powerful magic and an infinite supply of materials to replenish my healing arts. Whatever is in you, it's affecting you, and we both know it! Was I the one who told you to tie me up over a fire?”

 

“N-no?”

 

“Exactly! I don't know what's inside you, but it's making you more violent the closer we get to the capital. Once Nowi gets here, we're going to work out all those nasty kinks in your head. I dont need a pervy version  _ Henry  _ around me.”

 

“Whose Hen-” Before he could answer however, Nowi slammed into the ground headfirst, creating a dustcloud that the bound Tharja easily dispelled. “Nowi?!” The Manakete pulled her head out of the sand and stared up at him with a smile. “What happened?!”

 

“We're not under attack, don't worry!” She turned one of her fingers into a thin, sharp claw and began the process of removing the sand from her long ears. “Urghh hold on. Gods I hate the desert sometimes!”

 

“Your timing is perfect Nowi.” Tharja said, getting the two's attention. “You know what to do right?”

 

“Yep!” Nowi's smile turned into a wince as, to Robin's horror, a decent, beautiful crystal came out of her ear, her claw embedded in the middle. “Yeesh you've been a pain to get out!”

 

“W-wha...” That was the most beautiful gem he'd ever seen! “Why did you stick that jewel in your ear?!”

 

“Jewel?” Nowi and Tharja looked at each other before breaking into laughter. “You mean to tell me you guys've been using our body stuff as _jewels?!_ ” She fell on her back, unable to stop laughing as the desert wind beat down on the humans. “That thing was hardened earwax!”

 

“I-I-I-I-” He could buy a mansion with a jewel that big! A mansion and the town that surrounded it! “You know what? Nevermind! Just tell me what you're doing here!”

 

“Helping you with what your parents should've helped you with!”She pulled another ~~beautiful, rainbow colored gem~~ ball of wax from her ears. “Gotta get used to having clean earways. Anyhoo, your amnesia shouldn't have been a problem for this type of stuff. Manakete instincts are hard smelted into our brains! You shouldn't have-”

 

“Wait what are you talking about?! I'm not a-” Nowi's teeth turned into fangs, then back to teeth as she fixed him with a sweet, innocent smile. “C-continue!”

 

“Hold this.” She threw Robin her Dragonstone, the tactician fumbling it in his hands for a second. “Do you feel anything from it?”

 

“Yes.” Was all Robin said, too mesmerized by this thing, this part of him, that was in his pale hands. “I..I want it.”

 

“You want it?” Robin shook his head. “You want to hold it? Caress it?” Robin gleefully shook his head, and then was sent to the ground by Nowi's tail, completely out cold. “Don't do that.” She shook her head in disbelief and turned to a pissed off Tharja. “Holy shit you didn't tell me it was this bad!” Tharja didn't say anything, glaring at Nowi who returned it with a look of nonchalance. “Sex over an open fire is good for Manaketes when you get horny in _the cold_ Tharja! Not in the desert! It's like...like...” She put a hand to her chin as Tharja's magic undid her bindings and stood her upright. “Like a dog!” She held her hands out when Tharja began charging an attack. “Hold on hold on! Look, a dog shits and pees wherever they want.”

 

“Like you did before Robin housebroke you.”

 

“...I'm gonna ignore that.” Nowi narrowed her eyes at the younger woman before continuing. “If you give those tasty little guys a squeaky toy, they're gonna want it? So what happens when you make them as smart as a human? The brain's gonna think of ways to make that squeaky toy, shitting and peeing experience all the more meaningful! That's whats happening to Robin! Someone or something fucked him up big time, and it still is! You can't get rid of it. You have to accept it, own it, _dominate it!_ ”

 

“...And how is he going to do that?”

 

“It's simple.” Nowi grabbed her arm and without an ounce of pain showing or felt, ripped it out of it's socket, blood pouring like a broken water main. “Don't worry about the blood, it stops after a while. I'm gonna need you to brew this bad boy into one of your healing potions and..” She noticed that Tharja was out cold as well, her face pale with her eyes wide open in horror. “Huh. Must've been heatstroke.

 

_**Present.** _

 

 

“It was after a couple years that mother stopped repressing that memory and went about dismembering Nowi for spare materials for her healing arts.” Noire finished. “We didn't learn later that the reason for father's dark depravities was because of Grima, and well, that's a tale I don't want to share. **Ever.** ” Link nodded, seeing the look utter hatred in her eyes at the mention of the name Grima. He erased the questions he had written down and instead wrote something else before handing the paper to her.

 

_ What did that have to do with ANYTHING?! How on earth did that tale show her innocence?! _

 

“She wasn't talking about having sex or acting like a savage cavewoman was she?” Link shook his head. “There we go. Also...” She blushed, rubbing her thighs together. “Talking about mother being demeaned, scared, embarrassed..it turns me on like nothing else. It's so cathartic!” Link ignored that and nodded. “Do you want to hear more stories master?” Link nodded; it was always nice to hear about Nono's past and her friends from long ago. “Alright then!”

 

 


	11. Nowi Tales part 2

Night had fallen on the Shepard's camp. Walhart and his highest ranking officials laid half digested in Nowi's stomach, his castle now in the possession of the Halidom and the Feroxi, and Excellius's ill gotten riches would soon be dispersed across the continent of Valm to help it's economy and pay reparations to the people whose lives and livelihoods were ruined by this war and the Grimleal. 

As the group rested in Valm Castle, preparing to clean up and move out within a few days, the proverbial MVPs of the war conversed deep in the thick courtyard, sitting on rock as the full moon shined down on them.

Robin, the tactician whose plans and quick thinking saved them every single time. 

Tharja, whose dark magic expertise made the new explosive technology the Valmese had nearly obsolete thanks to her premature detonations.

Nowi, who did the above and ate and incinerated every single fighter who didn't surrender after seeing the examples she made of their leaders.

And finally there was Tiki, the Voice of Naga, a Divine Dragon, whose mere presence caused many of the Valmese to surrender in reverence, and caused many of the Grimleal to reveal themselves in a homicidal rage. Nowi had arranged the meeting here, to talk about what her in her own words as 'super important matters'. Robin had no idea what she meant, and after waiting for her to recover from hex Tharja put her under for interrupting their private victory celebration, the Manakete dragged the two to the courtyard, only to realize that she wanted to do it at midnight. And that he and Tharja were naked. A couple hours later and after losing control and fucking Tharja in the hallway with a gag in her mouth, the two were in the courtyard at the appointed time, where Tiki was waiting.

“Hi guys!” Nowi shouted, sitting on a rock adjacent from her as Robin and Tharja sat down on the rock Nowi was on, the little Manakete plopping herself onto Robin's lap. “So how're you feeling Robin? Got all the kinks worked out of ya!” Robin stiffened, looking down at her and telling her to shush.“Oh relax, she knows what we get up to!”

“It's kind of hard not to figure it out.” The two in question stared at her in shock. “You cannot fool our noses, and quite honestly sir Robin? You're not very quiet.”

 

“TIKI!” Damn her senses! 'Control yourself Robin!'

“I knew it.”

“Told you Tharja!”

“Nowi?” Tiki interrupted. “What did you bring us out here for?”

“Oh yeah I forgot about that!” Nowi giggled with embarrassment. “You see, I had this idea...”

And so Nowi began an unnecessary gory tale, starting from when the Shepards found her, to when she ate some troops, to when she ate some troops, to when she ate some troops, to when she and Robin had sex, to when she and Tharja had sex, to when she had sex with both at once, and to today, where Tharja lopped her head off for blueballing her. While Tiki was stoic and silent at her perversity and bloodthirsty nature, Robin was suffering through all of it, and from the cheeky grin Nowi flashed him from time to time, he knew she was doing this on purpose! 'Control...control..' So much skin, so much soft, bouncy flesh, all waiting to be grabbed, scarred, ruined! And both Tharja and Nowi knew it. The urges were getting worse and worse over the past year, and while his wive's opinions on the matter was complete and utter apathy, what with her strange newfound durability,and in Nowi's case arousal, this was not something he could let stand! 

“So after I showed off my stuff by eating those jackasses..” Nowi continued on, allowing Robin to lose his arousal in a sea of revulsion, much to his relief. Her bragging about eating people always made him sick to his stomach, and as long as he didn't get aroused by her detailed descriptions on the matter, he could breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't go completely insane.

But who knows how long that will last? Thankfully he had someone nearly as insane holding him back, keeping him in check. To think that the people who were preventing him from killing all he held dear for the sake of a one and done jerk session was an insane stalker and a little girl who killed for a one and done thrill. Life wa so weird sometimes.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing that often bit Tharja in the butt over the centuries, it was her pride and ego.

It wasn't the list of accomplishments -and atrocities that occurred with the occasional lognevity induced madness- that bought such a thing on, nor was it the power she had over people, knowing she could control or end them with a thought. That was just for masturbation nothing more. No, what gave her such a swelled, giant head was the fact she got married to Robin and Nowi, the fact that she lived a full life with him, and was tehre at his deathbed. For those in the dark arts, such happiness without magical or physical coercion was rare, and the fact she did it, all on her own, filled with such pride and arrogance it would cause even the most condescending of the upper class to show some humility. And she would revel in it.

So of course with all that pride and ego, and thousands of years of living, it was quite the blow to her for Nowi's kid to reject her so bluntly, going so far as to use his own well being to threaten her. She always thought she was more levelheaded than Nowi, and the fact the little blonde brat of hers was so normal and intelligent despite living with an animal proved she had a lot to learn about repressing her ego and desires. She didn't think straight, that she could admit, and it was only thanks to luck that her savage animal of a wife didn't murder her. Speaking of, said savage had given her implicit instructions on a little 'surprise', something she was sure Noire heard as well.

As she stood in Link's room, she stared at the four magic circles on the walls. Why Nowi wanted her to do this was anyone's guess, but she'd do anything to get her old body back! And once she got that and her original state of mind, she was gonna wipe the memory of that spell from both hers and Nowi's mind so neither of them would ever try this again!

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Noire! NOIRE!”  
Sticking her tail into the ground and bending it slightly, Nono sat on the makeshift chair, amused as she watched her daughter thrash on the ground in ecstasy. Nah's orgasms were so powerful her squirts arced above the clearing. “Hmmm...” Nah's ass had swallowed more than her fist, going straight up to her elbow and making such a thick bulge in her stomach that it was obvious she was punching herself through her colon. “NOIRE! NOIRE!” Also she turned into a parrot apparently. “NOOOIRIRE!” 

“Yeah yeah I hear ya.” Nono grinned evilly, a predatory smile on her face as her hand stretched out to her daughter's mouth, the taller woman instantly sucking on it the second it shoved itself in between her lips. “HNNGH!” Nono shivered, forcing her arm down her daughter's throat, the wet, moist sounds of their organs meeting music to her ears. “Good girl, good girl! You probably still think I'm Noire, don't you?” At the mention of the name Nah lost it again, fisting herself harder and deeper, which is when she got a wonderful idea. Licking her lips she shoved her hand straight into her daughter's stomach, the bones of her arm bending like wet noodles as it bounced off the floor of Nah's stomach and slithered into her intestines. “Wow I don't taste or feel any shit! Good on you Nah!”

“Thnff yff Nffire....” So dull-eyed and listless, kept in a trance from the twisted pleasure she was suffering from. Let's wake her up! “MRMPPH?!” Her fist...Noire was sucking on her fist! “MRRRMRPPHH!”She chomped down on the thing obstructing her mouth, not getting when or where she swallowed her, but she was making the best of it! It felt so good, so so good! It was like Noire was eating her out from the inside!”

“This is so awesome!” Fisting her kid through the mouth and giving her a rimjob with the same fist! “Your stomach tastes soooo goood!” It was like any of the kids in her pack that didn't learn to fly in time crashed to the ground! Noire's innards tasted just like them! And like her mom told her siblings the first time this happened, waste not, want not! 

“I'm gonna enjoy this more than you will sweetie!” A typical phrase to describe Manakete relationships. It didn't take much to alter the bones and skin of her arm, given it was just a puppet. She had turned each finger into 5 tongues of different thickness and textures, licking the walls of Nah's intestines, savoring each and every moan from the taller woman as she writhed and twisted in a pleasure Nono was sure was only possible because the poor girl believed it was Noire doing it to her. 'I'm getting kinda hot and bothered myself...' She slithered her tongue down to her crotch and began strumming her clit with it, drooling happily as she did so. 'And I have the best way to get even hotter!' How many days had it been since Nah visited the house? Who cares, it's time for a family reunion!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don't even think she realized they were slavers until Gregor got her out of there! I know she's intelligent, but still!” 

Link let out wheezing laughter -which was the best laugh he could ever produce- as Noire finished her tale. Long lived as Nono was, it made sense for her sense of caution to be pitiful and low when so little could harm you. “Thank..you...” Oh that was such a palette cleanser after the last story where Nono showed how durable her stomach was. 

“You're welcome! It's nice to vent sometimes! Mother always told me to shut up whenever I tried to tell her about my day! 'Oh the car's out of gas and you're stranded? Tough shit!'” She let out a laugh. A long , forced, angry laugh that ended with her hissing angrily and gritting her teeth. “Well what am I supposed to do to get to work you fucking stripper?! We can't keep stealing car batteries because of your perversion! 'the internet ruined you!' Well you ruined me you wretched freak! I can't even jerk off anymore because you hogged the fucking electricity and blamed it on some bullshit about the septic tank!” Link slowly backed away from her as her voice rose in pitch.”We don't even shit anymore! What, is the septic tank full of those fucking crystals you keep selling?! Oh I bet they are! You did it just to spite me didn't you?!” She began laughing uneasily, her pitch deepening. “I bet that's why you threatened to take my porn away! Cant let out a few spurts so I'm gonna get riled up and beg you for it, is that it?!” She went silent for a full minute, Link knowing full well not to get close to her. “I SAID IS THAT IT, YOU SLUT?!” Link let out a sigh as the currently diminutive woman let out her massive manhood, the organ going fully erect in one and a half seconds. “I'm gonna teach her a lesson master, one she'd never forget!” Suddenly she turned meek and frail looking, her penis softening in a flash, so fast you'd wonder how nothing broke in the organ.“Uhmmm, is that okay?” Link nodded, tiredly motioning for her to leave. “Thank you.” She ran up the stairs and soon disappeared into what he hoped wasn't his room.

“Noire what are you doing?!” He heard rustling and footsteps. “Do you want that little brat to kill us, let me go!” Oh dear.

“I'm gonna make you bleed while you scream like roaring thunder!”

 

“I SAID LET ME GO!”

“You're just as little as me now mother, now open up! IT'S PAYBACK TIME!” He heard a door slam. Link sighed and laid down on the floor, an irritated expression on his face as he heard Noire's moans and laughter overpower her mother's screams. And things were going so well too! “HEY NEPHEW! GET UP HERE BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND GET YOU!” His eye twitched, and after a few seconds of contemplation he got up. Time to see what the damage was...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I finally lost my virginity to this bad boy and this hot piece of ass!” Nowi finished, Tharja looking quite proud and Robin wishing he was anywhere else but here. “It was a hot, steamy night I'll never forget!”

Tiki stared at Nowi, then at Robin, back to Nowi, then Robin again.“And you're still alive sir Robin?!” She spoke, recovering from the summary of the Plegian war that she just sat through. Robin nodded. “Her maidenhood did not-” He shook his head. “And the scars?”

“Oh he gave me a lot!” Nowi bragged, causing Tiki to gasp, in a way that wasn't filled with horror. Robin hissed, controlling his erection at the memory while Tharja rolled her eyes at his behavior. “He's just being a big baby about it! I had to take like, five trips to Lissa after he was done with me!” She let out a giggle as she undid the magic that hid her bite wounds, showing her scarred, burnt pale flesh with pride that would make even the most vile bandit disturbed. She grinned lasciviously at Tiki as the green haired woman's scent filled her nostrils. “If I was you know, fertile when he pounded me, I'd have like a dozen eggs or so!” The scars then disappeared back under the magical veil. She then lowered her pitch, enough for Tiki and -unbeknownst to Robin and Tiki currently- a modified Tharja, to hear. “Doesn't that make you feel hot?”

“Y-you...I-I can't...” Her eyes misted over, her breathing slow and shallow. “How...how are you so...?”

“Such a pervert?” She asked. “Seriously, look how I dress. I've had a lot of pedos and kids wanting me! I'm amazed I found a mate with a dick that didn't snap from my hymen closing around it!”

Tiki nodded dumbly. “Well I am quite surprised you remained this chaste miss Nowi.” Robin stared down at Nowi wide-eyed. “Yes, it is quite shocking sir Robin.” Her memories of her first time with Mar-Mar came to mind, his nervousness at her childlike form, her insistence of him taking her virgnity...and the copious amount of sedatives she had to take so that the pressure of her vagina didn't rip his penis from his body! 'Don't think about him, don't think about him!' She had to turn this around! She couldn't let this little pervert defile the body Mar-Mar made into a woman! “How were you captured miss Nowi?” Good, that should get her mind off...him. “Sir Robin made you fight small outposts alone without your Dragonstone, and you finished them off so easily.” A twinge of jealousy surged through her, wishing she was that powerful at the younger girl's age. “How were you captured so easily?” Guilt filled her for bringing such a horrible subject up. 'I'll have to work for her forgiveness after this night.'

 

“Captured?” Nowi raised a brow. “What are you-”

“She means the slavery Nowi.” Robin chimed in as Tharja rubbed against his arm lovingly. He had a feeling as to why Tiki bought that up going by her face, but as he learned very quickly with Nowi, it was better to fix any preconceptions about her innocence immediately. Just the thought of her being forced to prostitute herself out, to some random, unworthy men made him so angry and horny! “Now that you mention it, those men that enslaved you were pathetic fighters. The one that managed to sneak behind us got killed by Sumia accidentally tripping on him for Naga- I-I mean for pete's sake!”

“No fear of blasphemy here sir Robin.”

“Oh! T-thanks!”

Nowi looked up at him, racking her brain for what he was talking about. “Oh, now I understand! Yeah I didn't realize I was a slave until I met one of the other guys! I thought it was some hardcore BDSM club!”

Tiki's brain crashed and restarted after hearing that, the first thing she saw upon restarting being Robin's look of sympathy. “Could you repeat that?”

“I thought it was a BDSM club.” Nowi said, Robin slapping her hand when she tried to reach into her shorts. “Yeah they just caught me in a net and branded me.” She glared up at Robin before looking back to Tiki. “I just pretended to scream since they had a damned Wyrmslayer or five with them-” Robin didn't know why Tharja shuddered along with Tiki and Nowi upon mention of the dragon killing blade. “-But once I managed to get rid of them, it was pleasure city!”

Tiki was still trying to process what she heard, Robin slapping Nowi's hand harder when she tried to masturbate again. “Y-you're the equivalent of a 12 year old in our race's years.” Nowi nodded. “You've barely hit puberty.” Nowi nodded. “And you're so sexually knowledgeable?”

“Yep!” Nowi grinned as she slowly reached back into her pants. “I-Robin if you hit me again I will shove your fist up Tharja's ass!” The mage in question grinned lustily, the widest smile on her face as Robin quickly retracted his hand. “Thank you. Now as for your question Tiki, yeah! You'd be amazed what happens to you when you surround yourself with a race that ages faster than it takes most elder Manaketes to take a shit!”

“Thank you for that pleasant image.”

“You're welcome Robin!”

“I see...” This! This is why she left after Mar-Mar died! Was it cowardly? In her eyes yes, but she couldn't take it! “Well if that's all you had planned Miss Nowi, I shall take my leave.”

“Fine I'll get to the point!” Nowi grumbled before grinning impishly at the elder Manakete. “You wanna join our little pack?”

“...Excuse you?”

“You could totally get rid of that nasty heat cycle you've been hiding!” Her voice turned deadly serious, keeping a hand up to silence her two mates as Tiki froze in horror. “Even if I wasn't a pervert, I'd know that you haven't been taking care of yourself. I can smell it on you Panne could smell it on you!” The Voice of Naga's face went beet red, as did Robin's, while Tharja pondered on the idea of adding Tiki to their group. “You know what happens if we don't let out our horniness Tiki, and you? you're not above that.”

“I...” Tiki fidgeted, her legs squirming. “I have made a vow since Mar-Mar died-” And since his kingdom and the world she knew was lost to time. “One of which was a vow of celibacy.”

“HA!”

“NOWI!”

“Oh please Robin, she knows how stupid that is! You're not human or a lower Beastkin, you're a Divine Dragon just like me! Our madness comes out through our lusts, and not just horniness!”

Robin had had enough!“Nowi I swear if you don't stop this-” Tiki let out a gasp, her breathing becoming shallow as she slammed her fist into the rock repeatedly to keep herself calm. “-Oh gods she was right.”

“Please stop trying to tempt me!” Rock shards shot out of the point of impact, her teeth grinding as she reigned in instincts. “I should have known you would try something like this, constantly tempting me!”

The Manakete put a finger on Robin's lips, still keeping her gaze locked on to the horny Tiki, careful not to look her directly in the eyes in her current state. “Look, I get what you're doing. And I know why you're doing it.” She gave Tiki a sympathetic look “But we both know it's not gonna work out for you. Just because you're the voice of Naga doesn't mean you don't have to go through the same crap the rest of us Manaketes do. We're creatures of madness, animals first, and humans second. And as we grow older, we become more like beasts. You would do well not to act 'civilized', lest you go mad from your repression.”

“I...I...” That was what Ban-Ban told her! But how did she know that?!

“Of course if you don't want to listen to reason, there is another way I can help.” She then lowered her voice, going from a whisper to a pitch only those with advanced hearing could even pick up. “I can tell Chrom about your little problem.” Tiki let out a squeal of terror at the thought. “I told him all about Manaketes, and he knows when not to interrupt us, to never interrupt us when we're eating alone, and so on. At this point, you're a danger to everyone here, and you know it. You haven't even masturbated have you?” Tiki's reaction made Nowi shake her head. “I'm younger than you, so why are you acting like the child?”

“But I can't!” Tiki shouted, making the two humans wonder what she was talking about. “Mar-Mar...”

“Oh.” Nowi said, returning to her normal volume with a grumble. “Here I was, trying to protect your privacy, but nope!” She let out a few low pitch mumblings before crossing her arms. “My point? You gotta get laid, and fast. And given what Robin is-” She looked up at him with a silent promise to tell him later before turning back to Tiki. “-He's your safest bet.”

Robin sighed, his patience reaching his limit. “Nowi, what does her having sex have to do with anything?” Ever since he took her virginity, she had sex even more on the mind than usual!

Nowi and Tharja gave him a dull look before the latter spoke up. “Robin dear, do you remember what happened when those bandits took Nowi's food?” The tactician's pupils shrunk in horror as he recounted what happened to those people. “Exactly. Her lack of sex or anything else would probably explain all the sleepiness.”

“I'm narcoleptic because-”

Nowi interrupted her. “-You haven't degraded, so don't try that with me.” She disappeared off of Robin's lap, reappearing behind Tiki, and with a swipe of her hand, ripped up the older Manakete's dress, allowing her massive breasts to bounce wildly, like two soft clackers. “So again, you're gonna be part of our little group, not because I want you to, and I reeeaaaaallly do, but because you need this.” She mauled Tiki's breasts, actually mauled with the force to rip off the breasts of a normal woman, but for Tiki it constituted as rough play, the green haired woman falling to the ground as her breasts were twisted and pulled, her moans filling the courtyard. “Hey Tharja, you mind muffling her?”

“Fine.” The sorceress grumbled, dragging a protesting Robin towards Tiki. “Watch.” She knelt down on the ground and shoved her tongue into the elder Manakete's mouth. Her satin clad foot shot up to Robin's pants and with incredibly dexterity, undid his belt with her toes, pulled his pants down slowly with her toes, and then began groping the bottom of his scrotal sac, again with her toes. Throughout it all, Robin couldn't move, held in place by magic being channeled throughout his body by Thara's feet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked up the stairs a dim light emenated from the room to the far right of the top floor. “Grrrr....” That was Nono's private room! The room she usually liked to hoard her 'treasures' in!

'And this...' Nono said with heavy pants as she thankfully pulled up her shorts! 'this is how you know that this is our territory. MMMM, smell that piss, that's the smell of safety! Now once you stop throwing up, I'm gonna show you how to mark your territory with blood! This isn't a Manakete thing, I saw a human do it and it was fucking hilarious!'

Link shuddered at the memory and ran up to the room, slammed open the door, and sighed in relief. Oh the room was a mess, and Noire was pounding her mother into what he was going to assume was their collected semen -as well as having very brutal sex with her that grinded her face into the ground as Noire slammed her mother's head into it with her foot, it was just that the semen that the two somehow produced in such a short amount of time was much better than whatever Nono bought up here. “Hello nephew!” Noire shouted as Tharja's breasts bounced wildly in the air, the orbs hitting the currently diminuitive woman in the face as her equally as small daughter shoved her into the hilt, making a grotesque bulge that shot out of Tharja's stomach. “I HAVE CLEANED THE FECES AND ANIMAL CARCASSES FROM THIS DEN!” Oh thank Farore! “COME AND JOIN ME!”

Link stared, looking at the disgusting bulge that Noire's penis was punching into existence with her penis. As he shuddered at that imagery, he felt himself slowly approaching the incestous duo. “You shall NOT stray nephew! We shall partake in the flesh of Mother TOGETHER!” Now that he had no choice, he was forced to look at Tharja. There was semen running down from her nostrils as if she had a runny nose, her breathing soft and labored despite what just happened to her. Because of course she'd be used to this. Her hair was dirty, matted with semen and- “How?” He pointed nervously to the crazy lady's submissive mother. “How?”

“MAGIC OF COURSE! As you can see, there 's a free hole up front, so unless you value my life should I exact vengeance on you for not acquiescing to my demands-” Link groaned and whipped it out, against his will, Noire's strange puppetry forcing him to rub himself to hardness. “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NEPHEW?!” Link dully pointed to the object of his displeasure, that being the semen coated older woman. “Urghh of course, just like father.” With a snap of of her fingers Tharja's mouth and face were completely clean, her tongue hanging out as she finally let out the moans that were being clogged, saliva squirting from the long pink organ like juice from a squeezed fruit. Weird. “Now come, and take vengeance alongside me!” He noticed that Tharja wasn't gasping for air and was breathing normally. Well that held some disturbing implications. “Well?!” 

“Hmmnnnn!” He waved her off and shuffled towards Tharja, taking a full minute to get there as the smell and the thickness of the semen in the room was starting to make him ill. Noire rolled her eyes and worked her magic on her mother's tongue, the long, reptilian muscle extending from her mouth as if it were on strings and wrapping it around his member. “GGRK!” 

“Yes it feels quite pleasant DOES IT NOT?!” Link nodded in agreement, what little remaining of his sense of decency preventing him from falling to the ground in the slimy pleasure as Tharja's serpentine muscle sucked on him in a very Nono-like way, dragging him to her gullet with just her tongue. By two feet he was barely halfway there, and within a few seconds he was staring directly into the eyes of the semen hungry sorceress. “I assume you were expecting to be used to such sensations by now, am I right nephew?” If Link wasn't forcing Tharja's head even further into his crotch and moaning, he would have said yes, all the yes! “I figured your body was adapting to the sexual stimuli, so I simply enchanted mother's tongue to adapt to it! I AM A MASTER OF SENSORY MAGIC!” Her shouting bought him back to reality, but Tharja's tongue took him out again BY THE GODDESS! He was a fool for rejecting her in her original form!

“I might have used too strong an enchantment...” With great displeasure, she slid out of her mother's worthless fuckhole, allowing her now sexually desperate nephew to lift the slut up. Seeing as how the worthless woman's body and bouncing tits were blocking the way Noire walked to the side, rubbing her pussy juice slick cock as she looked into her newphew's crazed eyes. Sounds of pleasure and exertion escaped his lips at rapid, frantic pace, and the slut's eyes were rolled up to the back of her head, her pale face turning blue from lack of oxygen. “Thank goodness! For a second I was worried you were in duress nephew!” She shamelessly sat in the semen Indian style as he watched the kid choke her mother. “Ah such loveliness! Enjoy your humiliation whore!”


End file.
